Percy's Curse
by Darthrath
Summary: Our favorite son of Poseidon ends up being bit by something that was believed to be a myth. Can Percy live with what he has become, or will his new side consume him? Why am I asking you? Read to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. Uncle Rick does. 'M' for violence, gore, language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear demigods, wizards, divergents, werewolves, vampires, tributes, monster hunters, Andals, ninjas, meisters, weapons, guild members, reapers, humans, and whatever the hell else you may be,**_

 _ **Alright, kiddies. You have obviously noticed that I have deleted every single chapter of this story. The reasons behind this are the same as 'Revenge'. I just didn't like the way I had this. The more I re-read it, the more it seemed half-assed and mediocre. I have steadily become a better writer, I think, and I have thought on this for a good few months. It's gonna be so much fun doing this. After all, 'Percy's Curse' was my bread and butter. It was the story that truly kicked everything off for me. I really hope you like it. I'm gonna try to make it as similar to the old version as possible, but the improvements will be noticeable. Please review your thoughts.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _ **Prologue**_

What does it mean to be a monster? In the dictionary, monster can be defined as an imaginary creature that is typically large, ugly, and frightening. This is true in certain circumstances. Dracaenae, trolls, wendingo, gorgon, zombies, all hideous. It's the human-looking ones that you really need to look out for. Vampires and werewolves, for example. They appear human, but are much much more. Both are monsters that have earned their places in legends for thousands and thousands of years. Let's start with vampires. The average blood sucker looks like any normal human when not in their true form. Hell, they even look beautiful. The noticeable differences? Simple. Crimson eyes, deathly pale skin, no body heat whatsoever, cannot step into even the smallest ray of sunlight, and the ever famous fangs. Add that to super senses, healing, super strength on steroids from hell, and boom. Ya got yourself a vamp. That's not even mentioning the multiple other powers that put them on the 'kill on sight' category. Now, werewolves are something special. Stories depict them, usually, as not only vampire hunters, but also their worst enemy. The two races are known for their constant conflicts against one another. These bad ass motherfuckers look human too, but don't let that fool you. Lying deep inside of them is a power unlike any other. A beast that is capable of unbelievable violence and rage. Now, despite popular belief, werewolves can change whenever they want, except for their first full moon. They have no choice when the moon reveals itself and the wolf takes over for their first transformation. Sure, every other full moon will be a slight struggle, but hopefully, they can control it to an extent by then. Now, how can you tell if someone is a werewolf? That is where werewolves have an advantage over their demonic counterparts. Usually, the only way to tell, is by making the wolf show itself somehow. A change can be triggered in a few ways. A life or death situation, anger, lust, intimidation, anything that could provoke them. They look like what you would expect when the change occurs. Eyes go gold, teeth turn to fangs, fingernails into claws, ears go to the top of their head and end at a point, a drastic muscle increase, slight height increase, and fur growing all over. Also, despite what many may think, there are two types of werewolf. You got your standard, which has just been described, and an alpha. Now, they are truly special. Being an alpha werewolf means you can turn to your true form, a beast that stands between eight and ten feet tall with the head, fur, and tail of a wolf, but the stature and body of a human. This basically makes them the ultimate killing machines and perfect for hunting vampires.

All lycanthropes are able to turn to this form, but it usually takes years of practice for the average one. Now, you may also be wondering, what do these two types of monster have in common? Besides the blood lust, super senses, and other powers, it all narrows down to how strong the person was before they were made a werewolf or vampire. The stronger they were, the stronger they become. Age or who bit them has nothing to do with it, as the legends say it does. It has to do with both their physical, mental, and emotional strength. Sometimes they only need a strong will to be able to become one with the beast within themselves and fully control their power. That is what makes a vamp or wolf so powerful if they have been given time to do so. Both had made themselves each a force to be reckoned with long ago. That is why there was a war only a thousand years after the first giant war between the two races and the gods themselves. The gods knew about them before that, but they always seemed to keep to themselves. At first, anyway. What they did not know was that they gradually grew before deciding to make their move. The vampires, they were all evil. The werewolves were a different story. Some believed the same as the vampires, that their race was the strongest, while there were others that believed different. Ones that fought for the gods. After a long war that lasted five years, the vampires were annihilated while only a few packs of werewolves survived. The leaders of these packs consisted of the goddess, Lupa, Lycaon, and there were few other packs that had been neutral during the war. That was not all, however. Shortly after the war, Apollo spoke a prophecy. One of the vampires rising again and a very powerful alpha that stops them. The gods were shaken, but in their arrogance, believed it to be false. So, they did not prepare or worry about it. They actually forgot, after a time, once they made sure the rest of the world had no knowledge of the vampires. They went as far as using the mist to make their demigod children and the hunters of Artemis forget the existence of the two monster species and that the war ever happened. The rest is history. There were still stories and tales of these magnificent beasts, but the mortals and demigods believed it all to be fake. Stories made to entertain them or give them the thrilling chill up their spine. As for the surviving werewolves. They helped humans evolve and thrive in the world, which is why you hear stories of men and women who have done amazing and impossible feats. The chances are, they're just a regular, bad ass, human being. Then again, they could be part wolf. Who knows. One question, though, is if an ordinary human can become an extremely powerful beast, what would happen if a demigod was one?

 ** _Line Break  
_**

 _ **Percy POV**_

CLANG!

The ever familiar sound of my blade hitting another rang through my ears along with the battle that was going on around me. I quickly outmaneuvered the son of Ares I was fighting before continuing my way through the enemy lines. I smirked slightly as my next challenger attacked. He tried a hard arch down on me, but I put my faithful sword, Riptide, up to effortlessly block it. I kicked him in the chest a second later, knocking him to the ground before sprinting further into the woods and heading away from the fighting teens behind me. Now, you may be wondering, 'What the fuck is going on and who is this guy, using a sword in 2019? Well, allow me to introduce myself. The name is, Perseus Jackson. I like being called, Percy. I am twenty two years old and have been involved in two great prophecies. I can see you are still confused, so let me continue. I am a demigod. Yes, we're real. So are our parents, the Greek/Roman gods, obviously. The 'myths', as you may call them, are all true. Kronos, his children, Olympus, and all the other legends. Yeah, all real. Me, I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the seas. Where am I? A great place known as Camp Olympus. Used to be called, Camp Half-blood, but after the second giant war, the two camps merged to make one super camp. The whole area is bigger now. From the cabins, all the way down to the meal pavilion. Everything is new and improved. We _did_ keep a few old traditions, though. Like, capture the flag, which is what is going on right now. You see, I was paired up with the Athena/Minerva cabin, Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin, Hermes/Mercury cabin, and the Hecate/Trivia cabin. We were up against everyone else, except the hunters, thank the gods. We had managed to beat them a few times with our added strength and numbers, but they hit us hard the last time they won, which was a week ago. More than a few campers were looking forward to some payback the next time we faced off against them. Like us, though, their numbers had increased too. I ran deep into the woods that surrounded Camp Olympus as the fighting grew feint. I was determined to find the enemy flag. Clarisse kept going on and on this week about how she would kick my ass with Jason and Piper's help, but I was going to prove her wrong. I decided to walk through the spots I had never been before, thinking that they could have put the flag in a new location. I did not pay much attention when I couldn't hear the fighting at all anymore. Or that there seemed to not be a single trace of life around the area.

I was about to turn back, when I felt it. The familiar and eerie feeling of being watched-no-hunted. And I hated it. I turned rapidly, looking in all directions, all of my instincts and senses kicking in. If a monster decided to show itself, I would be ready. I began walking my way back to the fight, when the sound of rustling bushes came from a few yards behind me. I turned around and looked through the trees as the full moon in the sky provided a fair light source. My hand tightened around my sword as I got into a battle stance.

"Come and get me." I muttered under my breath as the bushes continued rustling.

I tensed my muscles as pure adrenaline began to pump through my body in anticipation. I let out a breathe and...a rabbit jumped out. The, gray furred, big eared animal paused, stared up at me for a few seconds, and dashed off back the way it came. My brow had been furrowed before I slowly relaxed again and watched it's cotton tail disappear through the woods. I shook my head as I let out a small laugh. _Damn animals making me jumpy,_ I thought. I turned to go back, when something came out of nowhere and rammed into me. Whatever it was hit me in the chest, causing the wind to be knocked out of me before I flew into a tree. I yelled in pain as I landed before trying to stumble back up. My attacker wouldn't have it. They were fast, because I was thrown again shortly after. I groaned as I hit the ground, feeling fresh blood running down my left arm from a bad gash. I slowly staggered up as I heard a deep and menacing growl. I looked around me. There was nothing but bushes, grass, and trees. I felt air pass by me, and I knew it was attacking again. I lashed out with Riptide. Slashing everywhere. I was rewarded with a loud yelp of pain before being sent to the ground again. I laid there and summoned water to form a shield around me. The next attack was when I saw it. My eyes widened as it stood over me after trying, and failing, to hit me again. I had froze the water into ice, forming a perfect shield and window at the same time. The beast glared down at me with pulsing, gold, eyes. The first thing I noticed, it was huge. It had brown fur and the head of a wolf. It had the body of what looked like a man, except for the legs. They curved backwards slightly from the knee, down. This thing was terrifying. Especially when it began pounding on the barrier I made. The ice began to crack before shortly breaking. Luckily, any wounds I had were healed by now. I barely managed to dodge an attack from it's claws as I rolled to a standing position. I finally got another good look at it when I did this. My eyes stayed wide as it stood at it's full height of at least nine feet tall. It growled again, showing two large fangs and dozens of razor sharp teeth. It rushed at me again, going at a speed I couldn't even follow. Before I knew it, I was slashed across the chest, my leather armor not even working, and sent to the ground, yet again. I was on my back as I held my hand to one of the badly bleeding gashes. Luckily, the leather armor managed to protect me a little bit. Those claws would have went right through me if I wasn't wearing it. I groaned as the wolf/human hybrid hovered over me. I glared up at it.

"I'm not going down without a fight." I growled out.

My hand was still tightly clutched around my sword as I sliced it across one of the beast's legs. It yelped again before kicking me a few feet away. I breathed heavily after rolling a few times and ending up on my front. I kept glaring up at it, but I was surprised to not see it limping. I looked at the leg I hit, but saw no wound. As though it had healed.

"What the fuck?" I muttered.

I tried to defend as it hovered over me, but it held down my arms. I struggled as it growled down at me. It opened it's mouth to show multiple sets of huge, razor sharp, teeth. Besides thinking of my imminent death, I couldn't help but notice the terrible breathe it had. It felt like dozens of needles piercing and burning my skin as the monster bit down on my left shoulder. I screamed as a burning pain ripped through wherever it's teeth touched. A few seconds went by until it finally let go. In a last effort, I kicked it in the chest, catching it off guard, and rammed Riptide through where it's heart would be. It roared in pain as I drove the blade deeper until the hilt was against it's chest. The beast went motionless shortly after that. I slowly managed to get up and jerk Riptide out of the fallen monster. I made to walk toward camp, when I heard movement. I turned to see it slowly getting up as it growled again, those gold eyes holding blood lust in them.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I said.

I never fought a monster that could heal like that. Well, Antaeus could, but that was different. With this thing, the wound just closed up. It barely seemed fazed by being stabbed. The beast lunged one more time and I couldn't even do anything before one of it's fists rammed into my face. The blow launched me right into a tree, knocking all the air out of my lungs. I groaned in pain as I fell to the ground. I went to try and defend myself from the next possible attack, but when I looked up, the monster was gone. There was no trace of it when I turned my head in all directions and looked around. _Where the hell did it go?_ I couldn't ponder long because my wounds were making themselves very well known. I could feel the blood running down multiple parts of my body as I began back towards camp. I was getting lightheaded, though as all the adrenaline left me. The worst pain, was the bite on my shoulder. It was burning, throbbing, and aching, making every movement feel like getting hit by a truck. I leaned against a tree as I finally made it to camp borders. My vision was fading when I heard demigods cheering. I stumbled further to come out of the tree line. My team was with our opponents as Annabeth, in all her beautiful glory, held their flag. She noticed me, a look of surprise quickly adorning her flawless face. She yelled as I dropped to my knees. Everyone else took the time to notice me as everything began to go black. The last thing that ran through my mind was, _What the hell was that?_ _._

 ** _Line Break_**

I breathed slowly as I regained consciousness, but kept my eyes closed, due to the fact that I could hear people speaking around me. Even if it was all mumbled right now. There was also the hand I felt that was tightly clutched around my left one. I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was her. After all. We would hold hands on a regular basis. I breathed through my nose and could smell the salty sea air. I could hear the distant sound of waves crashing against a beach. I knew where I was. My cabin. It had to be. The voices became more clearer as I fully awoke.

"What do you think did it to him? He was pretty damn beat up." the voice of Clarisse said somewhere to my right.

"No idea. We looked around, but there was nothing. No trace of a monster, except for some claw marks and brown fur. Could have been hell hounds. The claw marks were huge. Just like the ones in his armor." Jason said to my left.

"Had to have been a pack of hell hounds. Nothing else could have been able to get the drop on Percy like that. I'm really wondering how one could have been able to bite him like that. Just look at it." Frank said somewhere else around me.

"I just hope he wakes up soon. It's been four days." I heard Annabeth say.

I wanted to frown. Her voice had cracked when she spoke. She sounded so upset. Then, what she fully said really hit me. _Four days_ _?!_ My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up, making everyone jump around me. It only took my eyes a second to adjust as I looked around. My friends were all here. The rest of the seven, Nico, Will, the Stolls, Grover, Clarisse, and even Reyna. I felt Annabeth wrap her arms around me without hesitation.

"I was so worried." she whispered.

Will went to my right side as he examined me.

"Hey, Perce. How you feeling?" he asked.

I looked down at myself. The spots on my torso where the claws hit me were covered with gauze. So was the bite. My face was fine, which was surprising, since I expected it to be bruised or something of that nature. I slowly got up, despite the arguments of everyone and took a better look at my surroundings. I almost smiled as the inside of good old cabin three greeted me. I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself. That was a good question. How _did_ I feel? In all honesty, fine. I felt very well rested and the wounds were numb, if anything. I was also curious as to how my wounds looked. So, I grabbed my bandages and began pulling.

"Wait, Percy, your wounds aren't-"

I cut Will off as I ripped the gauze from my body and looked at the wounds, or what was left of them, anyway. The claw marks had been reduced to red lines and the bite on my shoulder was in the same condition. Annabeth gasped next to me while the rest of them looked wide-eyed. My expression was no better. That thing had given me a beating. How could my wounds look this good?

"Impossible." Will started, "They shouldn't even look close to that right now. Even with ambrosia and nectar. There should still be plenty of bruising too."

I ran my hands along the four claw scars going across my chest before resting my right hand under the bite. It was wide, going from where my neck met my shoulder, to the very end of my shoulder. I turned around, seeing it was the same with my back, but with two profound markings at the bottom of the 'u' that the scar made. The fangs. Those huge fangs that I could still clearly see in my mind. I turned back to my friends and girlfriend. They had all gotten much older and mature since the giant war. The guys had more and well defined muscles and features. The girls were no different, despite obvious differences. In summary, puberty had hit us all like trucks. Even Leo and Nico looked taller and tougher. I shrugged at them while Annabeth stood next to me.

"Must be because of my cabin." I said.

They seemed to agree with that, so they left it alone. Then, I thought about the beast that attacked me. For some reason, it seemed familiar. Like I had seen it, or something similar to it, before. Where, though. I thought hard before my eyes almost widened. Memories of old folk tales and horror movies flashed through my mind. All involving the same beast that I fought. Full moon, head of a wolf, body structure of a human, fangs, claws, fur, and those eyes. _It was a fucking werewolf!_ That thought screamed in my head, but I tried to deny it. There are no such things as werewolves. Are there? _What about Lupa?_ ,another part of me asked. No, she looks nothing close to what attacked me. It had to be, though. It made perfect sense. This all lead me to only one question. Why didn't it finish the job? It had the perfect opportunity to kill me. Why didn't it? I was taken from my reverie by my girlfriend. She touched my shoulder, tearing my gaze from the floor, to her and everyone else.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked in response to her expectant glance.

"What attacked you, Percy?" she asked seriously.

Oh no. This was a question I did not feel sure about answering. It's not like I could tell them it was a creature straight from a supernatural novel or film. They would think I'd gone crazy, despite all of the crazy shit they had already been through with me. No, I know exactly what to tell them.

"It was a pack of hell hounds. Five or six of them. Huge ones." I lied.

They bought it, thankfully.

"See, I totally called it." Frank said in an 'I told you so' manor to Jason.

"Jeez, Perce. You getting rusty? How did they manage to beat you into unconsciousness?" Clarisse joked, but I could sense that she truly cared about the answer, which was weird.

I shrugged with slight nonchalance, "They managed to get the drop on me. All of them attacked from every angle, preventing me to defend everything. I managed to kill them all before getting to you guys."

Now, I wasn't worried about them taking the lies, which they did. I was way more worried about the blond daughter of Athena that was regarding me seriously and listening to every word carefully. As though she were studying a battle plan. I was almost sweating as I threw on a fresh, Camp Olympus, shirt as they all left while giving me spirit lifting words. Annabeth, however, stayed. She closed the door as I stood in the middle of my cabin. Her blank gaze had changed to a slight accusatory one.

"Why did you lie, Percy?" she demanded.

I furrowed my brow in false confusion.

"What are you talking about, Annabeth?"

"Don't you play stupid with me. We both know you hide how smart and crafty you can be. Now, tell me the truth." she ordered.

I sighed. Dammit. She could always read me like a book. Then again, I could always read her just as well. We had become so much more closer in our relationship after the world had seemed to calm down, for now. We went and finished school together and once that was done, we just came back to camp to think of what we would do next. I had to be careful and make this convincing. If I told her the truth, she'd probably think it was some sick joke or something.

"I told you the truth, Wise Girl. It was a pack of hell hounds." I said in the best truthful voice I could muster.

She walked over so she was standing in front of me. Her expression had softened as she read mine. I could sense it. My lie was steadily starting to become believable. She came closer to straddle my lap and wrap her arms around my neck comfortingly.

"Bullshit. I know you and there is no way a handful of hell mutts could have beaten you up like that. I'm your girlfriend, Seaweed Brain, and I love you. You know you can tell me anything."

I took this time to really look at her. Her beautiful, gray, orbs were staring almost pleadingly into mine. She had changed over these years too. She practically looked like a goddess with her perfect complexion, mid-back length hair, and amazing figure. Gods, I loved her so much. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing us close together. It was incredible how perfect she felt against me. It was not only comforting, but it felt amazing when we would... Ya know what, never mind.

"Annabeth, I am telling the truth. Like Clarisse said. I must be a little rusty, is all. Besides, these were huge hell hounds. They were all a little bigger than Mrs. O'Leary." I told her even more convincingly.

She kept looking at me seriously, as though searching through my very core. I almost wanted to squirm under those gray eyes, but I did my very best to hide the lie. Finally, after a good minute, she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I believe you." she apologized.

I wanted to sigh in relief, but I refrained. Instead, I gave her a peck on the lips as we both got up. We held hands as we made our way out of the cabin and into the midday sunlight. I smiled at Camp Olympus. Demigods were running around, doing their daily activities, among other things. I got a few 'Hi, Percy''s and other regards from smiling demigods that recognized me or knew me. Then, it hit me. I didn't know what it was, but the world around me seemed to slow down for a moment. I almost flinched as I could hear everything around me. Animals in the forest, the sea lapping against the sand, and the birds in the sky. That wasn't all. The smell that was coming off of everything suddenly hit me as well. Especially the meal hall. My mouth almost watered at the scent of meat. Finally, there was my sight. The world intensified. I could see all the particles in the air around me, every crack in the wood of the Hermes cabin as we passed it, and even through the forest to a deer, which was more than a good mile away. I shook my head as everything went normal, thinking, _What the fuck?_ I decided to ignore it for now as we made it shortly to the mess hall for what looked like lunch. I smiled as I received more than a few greetings and smiling faces. What surprised me most, however, was the sheer amount of power I felt around me. It didn't take me long to notice it. All of the gods were here. Major and minor. I looked to my table to see a smiling dad and Triton. They both wore a blue camp shirt and khakis with their tridents in their hands. It was interesting seeing my half brother with legs and not his tails.

"Ah. Perseus, it is good to see you up and about again. You gave us quite the scare." a powerful voice said from the Zeus/Jupiter table.

I looked to see the thunder god himself and king of the gods sitting at his table with Jason.

"Yeah, well, takes more than a few hell hounds to kill me." I said.

This earned noises and words in agreement as many chuckled, including Zeus.

"Yes. That is true." he agreed.

Oh, what's that? You're wondering why thunder butt is being so nice to me? The answer is actually quite amazing. After the camps merged, the gods turned over a new leaf. All the gods. Aphrodite stopped dating Ares and being a whore in general, Hephaestus became more confident and open, Hera began began warming up to everyone in general, Demeter was less nuts, Hades stopped being so drawn off and hostile to everyone but his kids, Zeus stopped being a douche and man whore, etc. We all noticed the changes too. I was proud of all of them.

"So, how you feeling, Perce?" Apollo asked at his table.

I breathed and looked myself over with Annabeth's hand still in mine as she stood next to me.

"Good, actually. Still a little sore, though." I answered truthfully.

Apollo smiled as dad took this time to rush at me and crush me with a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, son. I was so worried." he said.

I was busy gasping for air.

"Dad... can't...breathe..." I managed.

"Oh. Sorry."

He let go and put me down from the lifted position he had me in. I took the air in, greedily as Triton stood and joined us.

"Jeez, father. Are you trying to kill him?" the merman asked.

Dad scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment as Triton went on.

"He wouldn't leave your side, brother, until I finally managed to get him to come here and eat early this morning."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Triton."

He smiled back, and with a pat on my right shoulder, said,

"No problem."

A cough from Zeus interrupted us as said god stood up. He wore the usual jet black suit that matched his hair with his master bolt in his right hand.

"Hate to interrupt your moment, but everyone is wondering what we are doing here and I am about to explain."

We took the hint and I kissed Annabeth before we both retreated to our tables. I looked up at the head table to see Chiron and Dionysus sitting together. My mentor took a quick glance at me and I saw him smile before going back to Zeus as the room went fully silent.

"Heroes, I would like to announce that we, the gods, shall be staying at this camp with you for a few months. We would like to see the progress you are all making and to help with any problems there may be. So, start getting used to us being here, for this will not be the only time." he explained, making many burst with excitement, "That is all. You may eat."

Chatter filled the area as everyone got up to sacrifice their food, which appeared in front of them. It didn't take long for me to figure out what I wanted. In a small flash, steak, bacon, pork, jerky, and a glass of blue coke appeared in front of me. I licked my lips, smelling the juiciness.

"What's with all the meat, Percy?" dad asked curiously.

Truthfully, I didn't know the answer to that, myself. I was just... so hungry for meat. Or better yet, a fresh kill. I shook my head of the sudden thoughts. Me standing over a deer, it's blood all over me and it's corpse torn apart. Why was I feeling all these differences in myself? I played it off as nothing and put on a fake smile.

"I'm just really hungry from being out for a few days." I lied, again.

He nodded in understanding and I was quick to sacrifice my food to him before rushing back to my table to dig in. Before I knew it, I was tearing apart the different meats without mercy or care for manners. I could have sworn I even made a few growling noises. What was happening to me? I noticed more than a few people looking at me strangely. Especially Annabeth. I calmed myself down and took a few breathes before quickly grabbing a napkin a furiously wiping off my face.

"Sorry." I apologized to dad and Triton as they had paused to stare at me.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Triton asked.

Now, you're also probably wondering why my half-brother is even here. Well, during the last battle, Amphitrite and Triton came to Olympus' aid. Sadly, Polybotes caused the queen of the sea to fade. I still remember dad sobbing as he held her disappearing form. Shortly before he tore the giant apart with his bare hands, of course. After the war was over, dad went into a deep depression, which took both Triton and I to get him out of. This lead to him and I bonding and becoming close. I actually learned a lot about him over the years. The two of us have also been looking out for another woman that could possibly fill the void in his heart.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Really." I answered.

They kept staring for a moment, but took it with a shrug.

"Alright." dad said before they went back to their own food.

 ** _Line Break  
_**

The whole day after that was just plain weird. I felt on edge and just... different. I found myself more hungry than usual and I kept staring off into the forest with a longing I had never felt before. I wanted to run. To leap. To hunt. Just the smell of the woods was intoxicating. I needed answers on what was happening to me. It was late at night and I was on my way to the camp library, when the simple answer came to me. If that monster really was a werewolf and it bit me, then that meant I was one now. My eyes were wide as I stared at the building. For some reason, I could see everything clearly, even though it was three in the morning and pitch black out. It was as bright as day for me. This was so strange and a little frightening. I quietly made my way into the dark library, that looked a bit similar to the Athena cabin. Hopefully, there were books on werewolves in here. I practically sprinted to the monster section. I knew my way around here because I was no stranger to it. Believe it or not, I had actually read a few good books here, fiction and non-fiction. I looked at book after book, not finding anything that satisfied me. There was nothing on werewolves. After looking through the index of the last monster book, I put it away with a frustrated sigh.

"Dammit." I muttered.

My eyes widened when I heard the distinct clopping of hooves. A minute later the doors to the library opened, revealing a tired looking Chiron. I hid behind the bookshelf as I heard him walk in. I began to sweat as I could hear him getting closer and closer. Then, he stopped and began to speak.

"I had a feeling you would come here, Percy." he said.

I cursed under my breathe before giving up and coming out from behind the shelf. His serious gaze settled on me as I sighed.

"How did you know?" I asked as he lit one of the desk lights so he could see me better.

I expected him to smile or something like that, but he didn't. His serious demeanor stayed the same. His next words surprised me beyond belief.

"You are my student and I know you better than you think. I also assumed you would be looking for a book on werewolves." he answered.

"And, why would I do that?" I asked with a slight smile, pretending to be at ease.

"Because you are one, now."

My smile quickly faded and so did the fake feelings. I opened my mouth to say something, but he stopped me by lifting his hand.

"You are going to need to sit down for this, my boy."

I did so and he stood in front of me as I looked up at him nervously.

"Now, no demigod knows what I am about to tell you." he paused as I slightly leaned forward, "Werewolves and vampires are real. They are not fiction." he cut me off again when I went to speak, "Let me finish all I am about to say."

I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. He went on to telling me about how the two monsters were always real and the gods always knew about them. He told me how there was a war thousands of years ago that the Olympians barely managed to win. He was looking more and more depressed with every word, until he was finished with the history lesson. My eyes had been wide for a while and my breathing heavy. I was almost shaking in my seat. It was true. All true.

"So, I am one now?" I finally asked after a long moment of silence.

He nodded.

"I am afraid so, Percy. When I saw the bite, I knew."

I got up with a shaky breathe. The sound of my footsteps reverberated through the library as I began pacing.

"There has to be a cure, right?" I tried.

He shook his head sadly.

"No such cure has ever been found or made, Percy. There is only one way you can escape this."

I stopped and stared at him, knowing the answer would not be pleasant.

"Death." I stated.

The only response I got was his expression increasing in sadness. I sat back down. What he said next, though, made me look up into his ancient gaze.

"You can learn to control it, however. I have gotten the chance to study werewolves over the years. I can help you, Percy."

"How?!" I almost yelled, "How can you help me?"

"By telling you all I know."

"Like what?"

"You will be experiencing many changes. You will feel stronger, faster, and animalistic. Not to mention your predator instincts that will be activating very soon. I believe a few powers have made themselves known already?"

I ran my hands through my hair and leaned back with another sigh.

"Yes. Earlier, I could sense everything around me. I could smell, see, and hear a hundred times more than what I normally could." I answered.

"This is very interesting. An average werewolf would take at least a week and a half after being bitten to begin to acquire powers. It must be because you are a demigod." he noted.

There was another long pause.

"What do I do, Chiron?" I asked hopelessly.

"For now, you are going to need to learn control over your wolf side. The beast will try to control your emotions, thoughts, and actions. You must not let this happen. You need to show it who is in control. We will also have to see what we will do for your first full moon." he explained.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"When a werewolf goes through their first full moon, they have no control. You will not be able to stop the wolf from taking hold and doing as it pleases. Once it is over, however, it will not happen again, unless you allow it."

I nodded in understanding. I stood up as I realized how tired I was. I needed to sleep on this and tomorrow, I would plan on what to do next. He patted me on the shoulder encouragingly once he turned the light off. We exited the library as he spoke in a slightly hushed voice.

"By the way, Percy, you may want to refrain from too intimate activities with Miss Chase." he warned.

This confused me.

"Why?"

"Not only will you become more violent, you will also have a great desire to mate. Once you start, you will not want to stop until you are satisfied. As good as it may feel, you could end up hurting her in the process." he told me seriously.

I felt a furious blush rise to my face in embarrassment. Why did he have to go there?! I nodded nonetheless as I began walking back to my cabin.

"Thanks, Chiron. Good night."

"Good night, Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I actually felt very relaxed. More relaxed than ever, actually. Especially since I couldn't hear my dad's annoying snores anymore. I opened my eyes as a long breathe was drawn from my lungs. It was much like yesterday. The smell and sounds of the sea as I opened my eyes to the bright, sunlit, room. I smiled as I sat up and looked around. My relaxed mood only lasted a minute, at most, however. Yesterday. I remembered it all and especially last night. _I'm a werewolf_ ,I thought. I slowly stood up and paused when I looked at the mirror on my dresser. I saw myself, but something was very different. I walked up to it to give myself a closer look, automatically noticing all of the changes, since I was only wearing my black boxers. Since Tartarus, I had been more on the pale and slightly scrawny side. It hadn't taken me long to steadily start to improve from it, but I was still a little ways away from looking how I used to. Now, I looked more so. Like, a lot more so. My eyes were wide as I looked at my hair that was darker than night, very defined chest, sculpted arms that were perfect for lifting, and rock hard abdomen. I looked down at my legs. Even they looked more defined and muscled. Perfect for running and jumping. My skin had returned to the same beach tan it used to have, too. There were still scars here and there on my body, but the bite mark had completely vanished. I thought back to what Chiron had explained. Changes. I understood that, but this was ridiculous. It was like becoming a werewolf had improved me. My heart beat began to go a mile a second. How was I going to explain this to everyone? They're bound to notice. Especially Annabeth since she spends most of her time with me, every day. Then again, she has been looking far better than after the giant war. I could try to play it off as I had been exercising more often and getting more sun, but I didn't look like this yesterday. I sighed as I headed to the shower. The water would make me feel better. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and my camp beads before going to the bathroom. It was eight-thirty, so I had a half-hour to take a shower before breakfast. I stripped myself of my boxers and paused when I looked down. My underwear fell to the floor, forgotten as I stared between my legs. Everything had….grown, slightly.

"What the fuck?" I muttered out loud.

This was so weird, not that I didn't like being…..bigger, it was that this was just… I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. I leaned against the wall with my hands after turning on the shower. My heart beat was evening out as the hot water ran down my body. It was helping considerably. I thought the recent events over with a long sigh. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why not anyone else?_ There were too many occasions where I thought that exact same thing. When I was done with my shower, there was a knock to the bathroom door as I was drying myself off. I stopped, my body going stiff as my girlfriend's voice came from the other side.

"Is that you in there, Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah." I simply responded while wrapping my towel around my waist in case she came in.

My suspicion was proved correct when the door knob was twisted before the door opened and there she stood in a gray camp shirt, jean shorts, and sneakers. I leaned against the sink as she stared me up and down. I could see a blush form on her face as she looked at my chest more than anything, clear lust and want in her eyes. It was strange, though. I could actually feel something coming from her. Something that made me want to have my way with her. Was this her arousal I was sensing? I put that thought at the back of my mind and cleared my throat, making her give me eye contact.

"My eyes are up here, Wise Girl." I said with a smirk.

She glared and lunged at me. I could have stopped her easily, but I didn't. Her arms wrapped around my neck as her lips were pressed hard against mine. My lips moved against hers in perfect sync as I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I took her bottom lip into my mouth and lightly bit down on it, making her gasp and moan. After a few more intense kisses, we pulled away for air. I felt her hands leave my neck before they ran down my chest and stopped at my abs.

"How did I not notice you looking like this?" she asked breathlessly.

I smiled, even though I was panicking on the inside, hoping she would buy yet the next lie I was about to tell her.

"You aren't the only one who's been taking care of yourself, hot stuff." I said before giving her butt a good squeeze with both of my hands.

She jumped in my arms and hit me in the shoulder. I kissed her again before she could make a clever retort. Pretty soon, I was running my tongue along her lip. She granted me entrance and her tongue wrestled with mine for dominance as I heard another moan come from her. It was driving me wild. A strange noise came from deep inside my throat. A growl. Not a threatening or warning one. A pleasurable growl. I wanted to rip her clothes off as I pulled her tighter to me. She gasped and I knew she was undoubtedly feeling the hard on I was beginning to gain. I turned us around so she was against the sink. I lifted her up and sat her down on the edge of it before continuing my advances. Her legs wrapped around me as I trailed kisses to her neck and just over her shirt collar, which was just under her collar bone. I could feel and hear her heart beat quickening. I could feel how much she wanted me right now, and it was awakening something in me that I'd never felt before. Her body heat and the noises she was making was causing me to desire her so much I felt as though I would burst. I lifted up my head to kiss her again, when I saw my reflection in the mirror behind her. My eyes widened at the sight. My hands, that were around her waist, had claws stretching from each of my fingers. There were small traces of black fur on my face and hands, and my canines had stretched to fangs. My ears had become pointed and my eyes….my eyes were gold. A piercing and menacing gold. I immediately surged away from Annabeth as though she had burned me. I managed to slip from her grasp as I put my back to her. I looked down at my hands as I heard her stand up. They were no longer clawed. I felt my teeth and ears. They were back to normal too. _What the hell?_

"What's wrong, Percy? Why did you stop?" she asked.

I could hear the disappointment in her voice as I turned with a calm expression. I breathed a little heavily as I could feel whatever tried to come over me, going away. It only took me a second to realize what it was. The wolf. It was trying to take control. Just as Chiron had said. Gods know what would have happened if I had only moved my clawed hands slightly. I could have hurt her.

"We gotta go to breakfast, Wise Girl." I told her.

Narrowing her eyes, she asked,

"What if I don't want to go to breakfast?"

She tried to advance on me, but I grabbed her by her shoulders. I made sure to stop her at arms length, because I knew if I felt her against me again, I wouldn't be able to control myself. I know we had skipped breakfast to have sex two or three times, but now was different.

"No. I don't think they'll take another excuse, Annabeth. Besides, our parents will get suspicious." I said.

A good three years ago, dad and mom gave me the infamous 'talk'. Both warned me about having sex and what it could obviously lead to. Dad even gave me some condoms when the awkward discussion was finally over and the blush Annabeth had when I finally found her at camp told me everything. Athena did the same to her. Also, shortly after that, the wisdom goddess threatened to kill me if I got Annabeth pregnant before we were properly married. So, I was not about to take any risks. Especially since they were going to be living with us for a while. She opened her mouth, as if to argue, but closed it, after undoubtedly realizing I was right. She hit me in the shoulder.

"Fine, but I want to eventually continue where we left off." she said in a tone that left room for no argument.

I almost laughed. She was practically ordering me to have sex with her. I shook my head and spanked her wonderful ass when she turned around to leave. She yelped and glared at me on her way out. I smirked at the blush I saw on her face before the door closed. Once I knew she was gone, I let out a breathe. That was close. Damn. How was I going to do this? How was I going to gain control of the wolf? I thought about this as I put on my clothes and as making my way out, when I thought, _When is the next full moon?_ I quickly went to the nearest calendar. Running my finger along the small, numbered boxes, I finally stopped on one that showed a full moon in the corner. My eyes widened. July fifteenth was the next one, and that was less than a week and a half away. _SHIT!_ , I screamed in my mind. And, just like that, I was breathing heavily again. Thoughts were going through my head at a million miles an hour. I was on the verge of panicking. I slowly calmed myself down as I thought of talking to Chiron about this. If anyone would know what to do, he would. So, as I left my cabin, I promised myself I would see him about it later.

 _ **Line Break**_

 __I managed to keep myself under control through breakfast, some free time, and lunch. The only reason I did not go to Chiron on my free time, was that dad and Triton wanted to spend some quality time with me. Now, I was in the new Colosseum/arena/amphitheater. I was standing in the center with the Ares/Mars, Apollo, and Athena/Minerva cabins standing around me. There were a few random gods and goddesses sitting in the stands, watching me teach. I was standing with Riptide in my hand and leather armor on my torso, forearms, and ankles. I swung my sword slowly in a pattern so the demigods I was teaching could follow my movements and copy them. The only experienced demigods among them were Will, Annabeth, Clarisse, and a few others that were in the titan and giant wars. The other three quarters of them were just kids between twelve and fifteen.

"Alright. Remember, your sword is not just a deadly weapon in your hand. It is an extension of your body." I pointed Riptide straight to the side to emphasize, "Think of your sword arm as being extra long and sharp." I finished.

They all nodded in understanding.

"Now, get in pairs and spar. I need to see how you've been improving." I commanded.

They did so instantly. I had been constructing this particular group for more than a few weeks, so they were used to some of my methods. The began sparring as I circled them and noticed more than a few flaws. I stepped next to a son of Apollo. He had the signature blond hair, but his eyes were brown. He was fourteen, standing at five foot five. He and his partner, a daughter of Minerva stopped when I did this.

"You're doing good, Tom, but if Jen parries and jabs, she's going to beat you." I explained, taking his sword from the off lunging position he had it in.

"So, what do I do?" he asked.

I smiled before turning to Annabeth, who was practicing on a dummy. She was moving her knife with such speed and precision, that the dummy was quickly being reduced to a cut up pulp.

"Wise Girl," I called, making her stop and turn to me, "could you come here for a second?"

She jogged over as the two younger demigods watched. We both got into fighting stances before she attacked. I was blocking a stab as I turned my head to Tom.

"You don't want to be the first to attack. That can easily give your opponent the advantage. You let them attack first and quickly figure out a way to disarm them." I instructed before attacking.

I feinted a slash to Annabeth's right. She went to block, but I went left and stopped Riptide at her throat as I held her knife arm. I turned to the sun of Apollo again.

"Understand? Your movements also need to be fluent and strong. When you hit your enemy, you hit them hard."

He nodded before getting into a stance while I let go of my girlfriend. She smiled at her half sister before following me in instructing a few others. It went like this for a few minutes, until Annabeth and I decided to spar while a few were taking a break. We stood in front of each other in perfect battle stances. I could sense the anticipation and confidence in herself as she waited for me to make the first move. I concentrated. This would be a real spar. I lunged with blinding speed and went for a lunge. She blocked with a practice sword she had grabbed before we started. She was able to defend the next two slashes, but that was before the world became clearer to me and I went with my natural instincts. Within the blink of an eye, I had disarmed her and laid both blades in an 'x' across her throat. She was staring at me, wide-eyed as everything went back to normal for me. It seemed as everyone else stopped to stare as well.

"Yield?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Yes." she answered in a surprised voice.

I put the swords down and held hers out.

"Rusty, my ass." I heard her grumble as she went to put the practice sword away.

I chuckled before a certain daughter of Ares made a comment.

"Jee, Wet Head. Guess I was wrong that you were losing your touch from the speed you just went. Too bad you wouldn't last five minutes against me." Clarisse said as she sat down and drank some water.

I turned to her with a defiant smirk.

"That a challenge, Clarey?" I asked.

Her expression became one of annoyance from the nickname, but went back to her regular, shit eater, smile. I guess she was in one of those 'I feel like hurting Percy' moods.

"Maybe it is." she answered.

I was probably grinning with a predatory look, finding the perfect opportunity to truly test these new senses and strengths of mine.

"Alright. How about you and all your Ares siblings against me, tonight?" I offered.

She grinned right back and we shook hands. She tried to squeeze mine and cause pain, but it felt like nothing to me. I squeezed back, seeing pain flash in her eyes.

"You are so on, Jackson. We are going to crush you." she agreed.

Her cabin yelled their agreement. They said things like 'You're going down' or 'You're dead'. The demigods around me began muttering, while the gods looked excited for a good fight. It was on my way back to my cabin to shower, that Annabeth decided to ambush me. She pushed me into cabin three before closing the door behind her. I felt her hand smack hard up the back of my head before her yelling filled the cabin.

"I always knew you had your stupid moments, Percy, but this is just insane! Do you have any idea how many demigods occupy the Ares part of the war cabin?! Oh my gods, what were you thinking?!"

The funny thing was, her hitting me didn't even hurt. I looked at her as she was close to practically steaming with fury. I smiled with assurance at her.

"You know me, Annabeth. Can't turn down a good challenge." I said.

This only seemed to make her more angry.

"I know that, but you challenged all of them!" she argued.

I sighed before going closer to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. She tried to resist and push me away, but I stayed in my spot as she glared.

"Look, I can do this. Stop worrying for me. You saw what happened earlier during our spar. I can take them."

She sighed and seemed to concede and realize there was no way to talk me out of this.

"Fine," she said, making me smile, "but if you get your ass kicked, don't come crawling back to me."

Without another word, she escaped my grasp before leaving. I kept smiling, for some reason. I couldn't wait for this fight. I would beat the crap out of them. My smile faded at this thought. Since when was I battle hungry? I shook my head. It was the wolf again. Dammit. I need to be careful. _Don't let it take control. Deep breathes, Percy._ I kept repeating this until everything seemed normal and I wasn't hungry for blood. I went to take a shower before anything else could happen.

 _ **Line Break**_

 __I could feel the presence of Artemis and her hunters before anyone else. I could sense them entering camp as I exited cabin three. First was the sound of the horn shortly before they could be seen entering camp. I walked up next to Hestia as she sat at the hearth in the middle of the cabin area. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Looks like Reyna and Chiron will have disciplinary actions to carry out for the future prank wars." she stated jokingly.

I laughed as the hunters went towards their cabin with Artemis leading them. They were all carrying different supplies with their bows slung over their shoulders and quivers on their backs. I noticed Thalia give me a glance and smile before she disappeared into her mistress' cabin.

"Yes they will." I agreed with a smile as I sat down and turned toward the goddess.

She had decided to take an older and more mature form, it had seemed. She looked to be between her late twenties and early thirties as she poked at the coals and wore the usual, brown, robes.

"How have you been, my lady?" I asked.

She smiled again, but her fiery eyes rolled at the formality.

"How many times, must I tell you to just call me 'Hestia', Perseus?" she asked.

"As long as it takes for you to call me 'Percy'." I responded.

She shook her head fondly before speaking again.

"I have been fine, Percy. Yourself?"

"Can't really complain." I admitted.

It was true. Sure, I now had a whole new part of myself, but I would endure. I just knew I would. Somehow.

"Good to hear. How has Annabeth been?" she asked with slight mischievousness.

I almost blushed.

"She's fine. Not happy about the upcoming fight, but fine." I answered.

"Yes. I have to agree. That challenge you made was not one of your smarter moments. There are at least twenty-five children of Ares you will be going up against, nephew."

I smiled again and got up before patting the goddess of the hearth on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Hestia. I can take 'em." I said confidently.

"I sure hope so." she responded as I made my way toward the meal hall because the conch horn had sounded.

Once there, I was greeted with the familiar muttering of random conversations all around the area. Many noticed me and reacted instantly.

"I got fifty drachma on you, Perce! Don't let me down!" Leo yelled, earning a hit in the back of the head from Calypso.

Many yelled other things among this. 'Want us to prepare your grave?'. 'I bet this on you'. 'You can do it'. 'Don't die'. The list went on and on until I was finally sitting at my table with dad and Triton. They were smiling at me and I knew exactly what they were about to talk about as we ate.

"So, how are you going to whoop their asses, Percy?" my half-brother asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"Nonsense!" dad exclaimed, "I bet Ares a thousand drachma that my son would mop the floor with his children."

I hit my head against the table with a groan, making them both laugh.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I believe you can beat them, son." dad answered with a smile and a pat on my shoulder.

I shook my head while my favorite daughter of Zeus approached. She stood next to the end of the table, a grin on her face. She hadn't aged a day as she wore her tiara and huntress uniform. I smiled back at her.

"So, what's this I hear about a good old fashioned brawl?" she asked.

I stood up and we engaged in a bear hug.

"How ya been, cuz?" I asked her.

She kept smiling and shrugged as we pulled away.

"Ah. You know. Same shit, different monster."

We both laughed at that response.

"That boring, huh?"

"Well, of course, since I don't have you to use as a punching bag." she said with a punch to my shoulder.

I shrugged it off as she actually shook her hand a little. I smirked down at her, slightly dwarfing her fifteen year old height.

"You wish, Grace."

She rolled her eyes as I noticed I was being given a few dirty looks from her fellow hunters. Probably just bitching because I'm talking to their lieutenant.

"So, what's this I hear about you and the brats of Ares?" she asked, bringing my attention back to her.

I explained how I had challenged Clarisse after she decided to go on a little ego trip, resulting in the current anticipatory vibe of the camp. She shook her head at me as though I were stupid. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. When will you learn? Typical male." she joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Says the girl who tried to destroy my cabin once because I beat her. Talk about overreacting. Typical female." I shot back.

She mock-glared at me.

"Careful, Kelp Head. Those are fighting words." she warned.

"Yeah. We can settle this at the coming capture the flag game, Thunder Thighs."

She gave me a malicious grin.

"You really got a death wish, don't you?"

I shrugged, feeling brave. I had been feeling confident and strong since I had become a werewolf. It was as though it gave me an ego boost, that I was able to substantiate.

"Hit me with your best shot." I said.

"Oh, just you wait. For now, show those war heads who's boss." she responded before going back to the hunter table.

I smiled as I sat back down, feeling better. I was thankful for Thalia. She was one of those people that could always put me in a good mood, somehow. Just like Annabeth and few others. I was grateful. It gave me hope.

 _ **Line Break**_

 __My good mood had to wait, though, as I readied myself for the coming conversation. I had immediately gone to the Big House after dinner so I could have a few questions answered. I also had suspicion that Chiron had not told me everything last night. I grabbed the door knob and twisted before opening the door. I walked in, my shoes making the distinct creaking on the wooden floor boards as I entered the living room/office. My mentor was in his wheelchair form with Reyna sitting at his desk across from him. They looked up to me with curiosity and put down whatever papers they had been working on.

"Percy, what can we do for you?" Chiron asked kindly.

"I wanted to talk to you in private, sir." I requested.

Reyna got the hint and sent a nod to both of us as she stood up in her gold armor and purple robe.

"I'll be back to finish the reports, Chiron." she informed before leaving.

We heard the door close as I sat down.

"Is this about the full moon?" Chiron asked right off, as though reading my mind.

"Yes. What am I going to do? I can feel it trying to take hold. Whenever I look at the woods or smell food or spar or….kiss Annabeth. It tries to take control. I have started to get a feel for controlling it, but it's hard to not let _it_ control me." I explained.

He nodded as he brought up a calloused hand to stroke his beard.

"I see. I am still in the process of deciding what to do, Percy, but you have to try harder. It's all a matter of will, my boy. You have to will it to your advantage."

I nodded as I thought his words over. After a minute of silence, I asked,

"Is there anything you didn't tell me, Chiron? Anything you may have left out?"

After a second of thought, he nodded with a sad expression.

"Yes, and I am afraid you will not like it." he answered.

This made my brow furrow. I stood up and leaned over the desk.

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you are a werewolf, you are immortal. You won't age or be infected by disease. You also can heal at an accelerated rate."

Silence. Stunned silence was all that followed his words. My eyes had widened as I stared at his sad expression. Immortal? I'm immortal?! To test this theory, I found myself quickly drawing Riptide. Chiron was staring at me in confusion before I ran the blade over my palm. Now, that really hurt, but I was too busy staring to notice the pain. I was amazed when, after a second, the bad and bloody gash began closing and sucking my blood back in. Within five seconds, my hand was good as new. As if I had never cut myself. I clenched and unclenched it as I kept staring. A new question came to mind, however, as I turned back to Chiron after withdrawing Riptide and putting it back into my pocket.

"I don't get it. Shouldn't my blood be gold?"

He shook his head.

"A werewolf is a special type of immortal, Percy. You can stab them, poison them, and even try to drown them, but they will still live. The only true way to kill one, is by cutting off their head and either stabbing or ripping out their heart."

Great. Now, I'm going to need to be even more careful tonight. If I get wounded and it heals the way my hand just did, there will be no way to lie through that. I sighed as I sat back down. I rubbed my face with my hands.

"You have always had the worst luck, my boy. I am so sorry." Chiron suddenly said.

I put down my hands to glare at him. My eyesight intensified as he looked surprised.

"Don't you dare apologize for this. You didn't ask for everything to happen to me. Don't blame yourself." I practically growled out.

He smiled at me after the surprised look had gone away.

"You're right, Percy." he said.

I calmed down and took a breathe as my eyesight went normal. Looks like the wolf is as loyal to him as I am. That must mean that whoever I care about, the wolf cares about too, now. This was so strange. I got up and went on my way out, making sure to thank him before I left. I had a fight to go to.

 _ **Line Break**_

 __I steadily made my way to the arena as loud cheering could be heard outside. The deities and demigods were all ready to either see me kick ass or get my own ass handed to me. I wasn't worried… much. No. You know what, I wasn't. Not for losing. I was more worried I would end up hurting them badly. The crescent moon hung high in the air, casting whatever light the hundreds of torches did not on the late evening. I looked up at it as I passed through the archway into the area. I would be a slave to it in less than two weeks. Forced to change into a beast because of it. One question had been on my mind for a while, though. Why the hell are werewolves so connected to the moon? This musing was interrupted by the crowd roaring louder when they saw me. I was wearing celestial bronze armor that covered my torso and was Roman in style. I had forearm guards and ankle guards too. The funny thing, was that it all felt a lot lighter than it usually did. A lot lighter. I went to the middle of the dirt floor and surveyed my enemies. They were all standing around me. Twenty-five fifteen to early twenty year old demigods. Each were wearing similar styles of armor, but some carried ranged weapons while others did not. I would have to watch out for them. There were at least ten with bows and crossbows. I could only hope they decided to blunt the tips. They weren't that much of ass holes. Especially nowadays. Even the children of war had mellowed out, if only a little. The crowd silenced as Zeus stood up in the large section that all the gods occupied. He smiled at everyone as he wore Greek robes and a gold olive wreath on his head. The rest of them were wearing something similar, which was odd to see. I guess they felt like going ancient. Make it feel like ancient times where people fought in arenas all of the time. His master bolt was in his hand as he regarded everyone present.

"Alright, tonight, instead of the usual camp fire, we are here to witness a challenge between Perseus Jackson and the Ares cabin." some cheered in response before he held up his hands for silence again, "The rules for this match goes as follows. The victor will be the last person conscious or armed. There shall be no maiming or killing and no hitting below the belt. Do you understand these rules, demigods?" he asked, looking to us.

I nodded while the rest of them yelled their agreement. I closed my eyes and tried what Chiron told me. I used my will. I breathed slowly as Zeus yelled 'Begin' and the crowd was roaring again. They were just feint to me, now. All that mattered, were my opponents. I opened my eyes to see they had completely circled me with spears and swords in front and bows behind. Clarisse was on the outside of the circle. Walking around it as though she were a predator waiting to strike. It was all moving slightly in slow motion to me, though. I could feel my heart beat going at a fast pace. I concentrated as the spears and swords attacked first. There were fifteen of them, all zeroing in on me. I smiled, despite it all. I was ready for them. I moved at the last minute, when the spears were only inches from me. I slightly turned in a way that managed to cause them all to miss me. I kept smiling at their shocked expressions as the crowd kept roaring. I slashed Riptide in a wide circle, cutting half of the spears clean in half. The demigods jumped back, but I was faster. I attacked, first clothes-lining one son of Ares before sweeping a daughter of Ares' legs out from under her. I hit both of them in the head when they tried to get up, rendering them unconscious. Welp, twenty-three left. I grabbed another one's shield arm and twisted, blocking a volley of arrows. Once that was done, I kneed him in the stomach and threw him to the ground. I kicked his sword away and faced the rest of them, a fire burning inside of me that I had not felt before. A fire that demanded to be satisfied with more. I had used my powers to make a water shield around me that would catch any arrows that came my way. They were all attacking me at once again, but I was stronger and faster. My sword went at opponent after opponent with a vengeance. I could hear myself growl lowly as I round house kicked another son of Ares in the helmet before blocking the sword of his half-sister. I used the old disarming move before she could blink, taking away her defense. She yielded and backed away as more attacked. The crowd had still been screaming the whole time.

"Jackson!" I turned around just in time for a son of Ares to head-but me.

I could hear my nose break from the metal helmet hitting my face. I held onto my sword and fell to the ground on my back. I quickly sat up as he smiled under his helmet at me.

"You like that?" he mocked.

I could feel my nose crack back into place as the blood stopped flowing. It was still on my upper lip, though. I tasted the bitterness of it as I slowly got up and glared. Before he could react, I lunged and kicked him in the chest. My foot undoubtedly made a big dent in his armor before he was sent flying into a wall. The world paused after this, but I kept going. The rest of the fight, for me, was a blur. I kept slashing, blocking, punching, and kicking everything in sight. None of them stood a chance. When I came back to earth, all of my opponents were on the ground around me, either groaning in pain and disarmed or unconscious. It was narrowed down to Clarisse and I as we circled one another. She was actually looking afraid as she clutched Maimer V in her hands.

"What's wrong, War Girl? You look scared." I mocked with a predatory smile on my face.

"You wish, Jackson." she responded.

We lunged at the same time. She lashed out with her spear, trying to deliver a few lunges, but I dodged every single one. I hit Maimer to the side on the sixth attempt and tried to thrust with Riptide. She was just barely fast enough to hit it off course, but not before my blade managed to cut her upper arm. She back pedaled and swung at my head. I ducked as she glared at me while holding her slowly bleeding arm. We circled each other again and I waited for her move. I was surprised the electricity factor did not hurt me like it usually did. All I felt from it was a slight tingle. These new abilities were amazing. They must also make me more durable. I almost wanted to grin, but focused back on the fight when Clarisse yelled a battle cry. She lunged again and feinted right, but I was ready for anything. I blocked and dropped to sweep her legs out from under her. She jumped just in time and tried to stab me in mid-air. I rolled to the side and quickly got up before blocking another lunge. I waited for an opening, when the opportunity presented itself. She tried a downward arch, leaving herself open, unless I blocked with Riptide. I caught her spear with my left as I leveled my blade at her throat. Maimer tried to electrocute me, but it still didn't even hurt. I stared into her wide eyes as I asked,

"Yield?"

She was silent for a minute, so I decided to nudge her in the right direction. I acted as though I would knock her out with the butt of Riptide, but she practically yelled out her answer.

"I yield! I yield!"

I smiled and let her spear go. I wiped off my face and spit the taste of my blood and sweat from my mouth as I noticed the area had grown silent. I looked around at the deities and demigods as they gaped at me. I spread out my arms.

"Are you not entertained?!" I yelled at them.

This caused the crowd to leave their shocked state to roar and yell again.

"The victor, Perseus Jackson!" Zeus announced with a surprised voice.

Everyone left the stands to run to me while some took the wounded away. I smiled at my friends as they patted me on the back and said how bad ass the fight was. I ended up being carried to my cabin while they were all chanting,

"Percy! Percy! Percy! Percy!"

They dropped me off at my door while dad and Triton laughed while I straightened my clothes and armor. I felt violated from more than a few Aphrodite girl hands going places they shouldn't. I glared at them as they retreated to the cabin. A tap to my shoulder stopped me before I could go in and kick their butts for laughing at my expense. I turned to come face to face with my beautiful girlfriend as everyone else went to their cabins for the night. I smiled at her.

"So, what did you think?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I still think you were stupid for challenging them."

I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her right up against me.

"But?" I asked as I leaned my face within centimeters of hers.

"But, I have to admit it was hot watching you." she admitted, a blush on her face.

I smirked and, before she could say anything else, kissed her passionately on the lips. Her hands went to my hair as I pulled her tighter against me. She deepened the kiss and I couldn't help but think, _This isn't so bad, despite the inevitable_.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried. I just kept tossing and turning. You'd think I would feel tired after that fight, but no. It only seemed to give me more energy. I could still feel my heart beating fast and strong in my chest. The shower I took before going to bed had probably had something to do with that as well. I sighed in my bed and sat up. I looked over to my right to see dad snoring and an asleep Triton with his back to me on the bunk below him. There was only one way to fix this, and I knew what it was. I made sure to be quiet as I pulled the covers off of me before getting out of bed. I quickly grabbed a fresh set of pants and a shirt before slipping on my sneakers. The door creaked when I opened it, making me got stiff and stare at my sleeping father and half-brother to make sure they hadn't woken up. I sighed when they didn't move. I quietly closed it and turned to face the pitch black camp. It was midnight and I could feel all the sleeping presences of everyone in the area. I walked quietly, even though the harpies had stopped enforcing the lights out rules. I didn't need a god or goddess detecting me. It was when I got to the tree line of the forest, when I started sprinting. I took off through the trees like a bullet as my sight became even more intense. A smile formed on my face as I ran and ran. It was exhilarating. The wind through my hair and the smell of the wild. I yelled in excitement as I leaped twenty feet over a downed tree before continuing on my way. This was so new to me. It was as though the woods brought me comfort and made me feel….free. Like a deity being in their domain. I finally stopped at a hill that was clear of all life, except grass. I smiled and walked up to the top of it to see a clear sky. I sat down in the grass as I gazed up at the stars. It was so amazing. My eyes could see everything in better detail. I could see every single star and faraway planet. A comet streaked across the sky as I looked up at the bright moon, despite it not being close to full yet. I could see it as though I were looking through a telescope. It was so beautiful. The world around me was beautiful now that I could look at it like this. I could feel the animal life around me. I could sense them keeping their distance, because they could probably feel my inner predator. Not that I cared. I was too caught up in the moment to. The moment did not last long, though. The sound of padded feet on the ground alerted me. I looked in the direction of the animal immediately. I took the air into my nostrils and smelled. It was a wolf. A timber wolf. It slowed it's pace and came from the trees. I gained a cautious demeanor as I went on my hands and knees in a pouncing position. I had no idea why I did, but it felt right. The wolf made no threatening moves and it did not growl. It just held it's head low in slight submission as it's blue/gray eyes stared into mine. It's fur was a white so pure that it made the animal glow in the moonlight. It walked until it was five feet in front of me, and sat on it's haunches. I kept staring. Why was it here? The wolf tilted it's head to the side before I suddenly heard a voice in my mind.

 _"_ _Hello." it greeted._

The voice was friendly, soft, and sounded female. My eyes widened as I sat back down in shock. _Was this wolf talking to me?!_

"Um. Hi?" I said out loud.

It came closer slightly, almost seeming happy that I was speaking back.

 _"_ _My name is, Nara. What is your name?" she asked._

"Percy." I simply answered.

I heard a gasp come from her. As though she recognized me.

 _"As in, Percy Jackson?_ The _Percy Jackson?"_

I nodded, "That's me."

I could have sworn I saw a smile stretch across it's lips.

 _"Wow. It is wonderful to meet you. I have heard so much about your quests and how you helped save the world." she said excitedly._

I actually smiled back.

"It is nice to meet you too, Nara."

We both went silent for a minute. I didn't really know what to say to her. It's not like you have a conversation with a random animal all of the time.

"So, um, where do you come from, Nara?" I asked.

Her answer was interrupted when I felt another presence. I heard the sound of someone jumping from a tree and I quickly turned my head in the direction of it. My eyes widened at who was standing there. Lady Artemis. The moon made her glow, just like Nara, as she stood there in her huntress uniform and her master bow slung over her shoulder. She had taken the form of what looked like thirty years old as her silver eyes stared into mine and her auburn hair fell past her shoulders. She had an apologetic and pitiful expression, for some reason, as she approached. _Oh, gods. I hope she didn't notice me talking to Nara._ Said wolf bowed her head to her and she regarded the she-wolf by petting her on the head. She regarded me again after she did this.

"Nara is my personal hunting wolf, Perseus. She has heightened senses that have proven useful in the hunt. I have heightened senses too, of course, but it helps to have another and similar pair of eyes." she explained.

She sat down next to me as Nara laid down and rested her head in Artemis' lap.

"It's 'Percy'." I corrected, not caring if she tried to zap me for it.

I was surprised to see the corners of her lips turn up into a small smile before she went serious again.

"What are you doing here, if I may ask?"

She sighed as the apologetic expression came back. I could feel the guilt coming from her while I was wondering what she had to feel guilty about.

"Because I wanted to let you know that I am sorry, Percy."

"Sorry? For what?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because it is my fault that you are what you are."

 _What is she talking about? I hope she doesn't know I'm a werewolf. Is she going to try to kill me if she does know? What do I do?_ These thoughts kept racing through my mind as she stared at me, probably waiting for my response. I finally let out a long breathe as I decided to come clean.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I went to visit you. I wanted to see if I could help at all. When I saw the bite, I knew. Especially when you walked into the meal pavilion, not even limping or showing a flicker of pain." she answered, "There was also earlier tonight. Your eyes went gold a few times during the fight. Luckily, no one else noticed."

I was silent for a minute as we stared each other down. My muscles tensed as I readied myself for any possible attack.

"Are you here to kill me, Lady Artemis?"

She looked confused at the question. I relaxed when she shook her head.

"No. I am here to apologize and tell you that it is my fault you are in this current situation."

"Why?"

"Because," she paused and looked off as though she were remembering something, "I was the one that created the werewolves. Well, Lycaon and Lupa, anyway."

My eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in surprise.

She sat still, not looking up at me.

"You made them? Why?" I asked, sitting back down after calming myself.

Her gaze stayed off in the woods.

"I never meant for anything to get out of hand or for the war to start. I trust Chiron told you about that or you found out yourself?" she asked.

"Chiron." I confirmed.

She took that answer with a small nod before continuing.

"I only wanted to make my hunt stronger. Let me explain everything to you, and don't interrupt. Alright?"

I nodded and signaled for her to continue.

"Lycaon's story is not true. He did not invite Zeus to his home and feed him his son. I was the one that made him a werewolf. He was the first werewolf. At least, I thought he was, at the time." I wanted to interrupt her in my surprise, but I refrained, "He truly was a good man when I first knew him. He was kind and intelligent. He had some of the qualities that I appreciate in a man. I met him during a hunt and we became friends soon after. Then, I made a plan to increase the strength of my hunt. I would take my most powerful alpha and fuse him with a human to make the perfect hunting machine and guardian."

She took a long and shaky breathe as she went silent. Nara whimpered and nudged her gently in comfort. She smiled down at the she-wolf and went on.

"But, everything went wrong. It was like the wolf awoke everything evil within him. He began acting unlike himself. Violent and angry. I drew the line when he lashed out and killed three of my huntresses. I didn't have the heart to kill him, so I banished him, instead. Not long after he left, we began to realize there was more than just him. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of them roaming the world."

She paused again to wipe a tear from her face. I reached out and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at me as a small smile spread across her face in thanks. This must be a touchy subject for her.

"When the vampires and evil werewolves declared war against us, I tried again. Lupa. She was my only mortal friend left, so I turned to her. She accepted, and I made her a werewolf and helped in her training. She became as powerful as Lycaon when she was done and became one with the wolf within her. After that, we went to war alongside a few packs that we had befriended and the rest is history. Lycaon and Lupa have been at war against each other ever since he managed to slip from our grasp."

She finally finished with a sigh as I took it all in. She made the two main werewolves in our history. So, that's why they are under the influence of the moon?

"Why does the moon affect werewolves?" I finally asked after some more thought.

She actually shrugged at the question as I took my hand from her shoulder.

"I am not entirely sure. Werewolves have always either changed at the full moon or become on edge and close to it. No one actually knows why. It could be because the full moon can affect behavior or a number of other reasons."

That's odd. You'd think she would know, being the goddess of the moon and all.

"So, why does Lupa just look like a giant wolf? The thing that attacked me looked nothing close to her."

She smiled again and a small laugh escaped her.

"She was made a goddess as a symbol of our gratitude after the war, making her able to take any form she wishes. She thought, if she did not look like the legends say, that no one would think she was a werewolf and get suspicious."

I nodded in understanding. The gods wanted to keep it all a secret, so that _did_ make sense. I sat there and contemplated it all. Once that was done, I turned to her.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. You didn't attack me or order that werewolf to." I said.

"But I feel somewhat responsible. What if the wolf that bit you was made by Lycaon or even Lupa?" she responded.

I shook my head.

"No. You aren't. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, like I usually am when my luck feels like being an ass." I denied with a small smile.

She took what I said before her smile grew.

"Thank you, Percy. I am still going to do a favor for you, though." she said with determination and leaving no room for argument.

"Like what?" I asked with confusion.

What could she do for me. The answer hit me like a ton of bricks. I almost jumped for joy with her next words.

"I can keep your secret, for now, and when the time comes, keep you from hurting anyone."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Simple, you will go to your cabin before the full moon rises, and I will surround it with a forcefield that will last until the next morning." she stood up after saying this, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to bed and prepare my hunters for the capture the flag game on Friday. Good night, Percy."

I stood up too and called out to her as her and Nara kept walking.

"Thank you, Artemis."

She said nothing as I watched her disappear through the woods and felt her presence leave. I was alone again as I sat back down. I ended up sitting there with a soft smile on my face until I finally ran back to my cabin and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

 _ **Line Break**_

 __I was in a good mood the next day. I got up, had breakfast, did some camp activities, and went to lunch. It was after lunch, that I decided to test these new powers out more. So, I ran to the forest again. After I made something up to everyone else, of course. It was as exhilarating as it was last night, everything being even more clear. I kept sprinting until I was a good ten miles, at most, from camp. Once that was done, I stopped. I looked around with a smile at all the trees, bushes, grass, and wildlife surrounding me. It was like I was feeling at one with everything. Just because I could, I jumped as high as I could. I went up into the air and let out a yell as I made it just over the top of the trees before falling back down to earth. I landed in a kneel, forming a small crater and gathering up dirt, making my smile turn to an excited grin as adrenaline pumped through me. I rushed at the closest tree, a fifteen foot tall pine, and punched it in the trunk. I pulled back my fist to see the spot I hit reduced to splinters. It looked almost like someone had cut the tree half-way with an ax. The funny part was that I felt pain, but only slightly. I looked at my hand to see not even the slightest sign of injury. I reached deeper into my new powers and raked my fingers against the same tree. I smiled again in satisfaction to see a few claw marks that went deep into the bark. I took a few steps back and closed my eyes. I smelled the air with one long breathe, and the results were amazing. I could smell the camp all the way from here. The gods, demigods, satyrs, nymphs, and everything else within miles. I could even smell the ocean. I opened my eyes to see the world in what I now call, 'wolf vision'. I could see and hear everything around me too. I could feel the satisfaction of the wolf inside me as a feeling of oneness overtook me. I was connecting with it. And, from what I could feel, it wanted more. I was willing to give it. I climbed up a tree and began jumping from one to the other. I was going faster with each branch I landed on until I was doing tricks and flips while jumping through the air. I actually ended up roaring once I landed on solid ground again. I breathed heavily, my heart going a mile a second again as I went sprinting further through the woods. I felt great. Unstoppable and invincible would sum up what I was feeling. I was surprised when I looked down at myself, though. Black fur had grown on my forearms and hands. My claws had grown out, and I could feel my fangs with my tongue. I didn't care, though. I kept running and stopped at a lake to look at my reflection. My eyes went wide as I crouched to look closer. There were sideburns on the sides of my face that stretched to my jaw and my eyebrows had grown until they almost casted a shadow over my gold eyes. My ears were pointed and my hair went to almost my shoulders. I watched myself slowly go back to normal in the water as I calmed my heart beat and breathing. It was then that I realized, this was both a gift _and_ a curse. I had all these abilities and strengths, but at the same time, I was a beast that could lose control and kill everything around me if I lost control. I looked at myself in the water with a frown. I would have to be careful. I had to gain control. I was determined to. After these thoughts, and hearing the feint sound of the conch horn, I sprinted back to camp with confidence. When I made it to th meal hall, I realized how dirty I was thanks to a few jokes and my girlfriend.

"Where have you been, Seaweed Brain? You have dirt all over you and," she waved her hand inf front of her face, "you stink."

I smiled and leaned in close to her as everyone laughed.

"I thought you liked it when I got dirty." I whispered in her ear huskily.

I pulled back to see a clear, crimson, blush on her face. I grinned, earning a punch to the shoulder, and went to my table. The day went by quickly after that. I ignored the glares I got from Ares and his kids, except Frank, took a shower after dinner, and spent some more time with dad and Triton before the campfire. Annabeth had other plans in mind, however, instead of listening to the Apollo cabin's annoying sing-a-long. So, here we were, sitting on the beach as the waves lapped up against the sand every few seconds. We both stared out at the sunset as we just enjoyed each other's company. I was laying down in the sand with her on top of me. I could hear the camp singing as the sun went down. I ran my hands through her hair as she moved so she could stare down at me.

"How did you do it?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Do what?"

"Beat them. The entire Ares cabin. How did you beat them?" she simplified.

I pretended to think about it for a moment, about to feed her yet another lie. I was going to be so dead when she eventually found out the truth.

"Well, they have become somewhat predictable, over the years. I guess I just expected most of the moves they were trying. Plus, I _have_ been training more than anything recently." I answered.

She hummed in response as she smiled down at me. I smiled back up at her before she lowered to press a soft and passionate kiss to my lips. I responded, of course, but began getting worried when she put her full weight on top of me, her hips straddling mine. She deepened the kiss, her tongue running across my lips. I granted her entrance, despite me screaming at myself not to.

"So," she started between kisses, "how about we continue where we left off….." she trailed off, not letting me argue as I felt her hands go under my shirt to run up and down my chest.

Her hands, her body against mine, and her heat. It was all Elysium to me, and I was struggling badly in stopping this. She moaned on top of me as I kissed her back, trailing down to her neck. I felt her hips lightly thrust into mine, making her moan more at doubtlessly feeling my erection, which was making my pants terribly tight. Gods, I just wanted to rip her clothes off and have her on the beach. Especially after what she did next.

"I need you, Percy." she whispered in my ear as I felt her hips thrust hard into mine this time.

I groaned as I bit down on her neck and grabbed her ass in my left hand and her left breast in my right. She moaned as I sat up and kissed her hard on her soft and wonderful tasting lips. My eyes opened wide to see hers still closed as I felt myself slowly changing as my heart raced. I needed to stop this. Right now! Annabeth had gone for my belt and jeans by now. When I finally managed to stop her, my pants were open and her hand was just hovering over my crotch as I had stopped her by pushing her away. She looked up at me with confusion as I felt myself gaining control again as the adrenaline faded.

"No, Annabeth." I told her with a shake of my head.

She tried to keep going as her eyes held their contact with mine, but I wouldn't let her as I gave her a serious expression. Before I could say anything, she suddenly jumped up. I could see the frustration on her face before her back was turned to me. She stared out at the ocean with her arms crossed while I took the time to notice it was pitch black now. I got up, zipped and buttoned my pants, and fastened my belt before trying to touch her shoulder. She jerked her shoulder away angrily.

"Wise Girl." I tried.

"What is wrong? Why are you pushing me away? Any other time, you'd be eager as hell to fuck me, but no. Not today or yesterday." she said in frustration.

"I….. I just…." I sighed as she turned around with a cruel and unforgiving gaze, "I have had a lot on my plate recently and I don't want to have to worry about getting caught by anyone. Especially one of our parents. Look where we are, Annabeth. Out in the open, and you wanted to have sex here." I argued.

She calmed down at this, hopefully realizing how right I was. Even though it was a lie and, had I not been made a werewolf, I _would_ have admittedly went along and fucked her brains out on the beach. But, life. Is. A. Huge. Bitch. Then, her expression turned to determination. She stepped closer to wrap her arms around my neck.

"Then, let's go somewhere more private." she said, pressing her body up into mine, especially her hips.

I groaned, my arousal spiking again, but I gently pushed her away.

"No, Annabeth." I said, staying strong.

She let go of me with a look of fury again. Her hand suddenly flew through the air to slap me across the face. I looked at her with surprise and rubbed my cheek, despite feeling only a sliver of a sting.

"What happened to the Percy that I fell in love with? The one who laughed at the rules and didn't care if he got into trouble. Why don't you want to get really intimate? Do you not want me anymore? Was it something I did or said? Is it another woman?" she fired off the questions angrily and with no mercy as she kept glaring.

Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides and I could see tears threatening to pool in her eyes. No. No, I didn't want her to cry. I tried to step forward to comfort her, but she took a step back.

"No, Wise Girl. I would never cheat on you, and no, it isn't anything having to do with you. I love you, and I want you….more than you could possibly imagine, but I just can't right now. I'm sorry." was all I could say without spilling my guts about my affliction.

She made a noise in frustration, but seemed to take my answer before stomping away to her cabin. I could see the hundreds of other demigods and their parents going to their cabins too. I sighed as I took my own walk of shame to cabin three. If there was one thing I knew about Annabeth, it was that she would be mad at me for a good while.

 _ **Line Break**_

 __And I was right. For the next few days, Annabeth had completely ignored me. Jeez. What's his name was right when he said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. I felt so guilty because of it, but more than anything, I was angry. So, I went to vent my pent up aggression out in the woods everyday. I trained with these new powers more and more. And, with each session, I felt more in tune. More, complete and in sync with the wolf inside of me, despite the fact I blamed Annabeth giving me the cold shoulder on it. Then, the day of the capture the flag game finally arrived. The Ares campers were ready to go after some healing thanks to Satyrs and the Apollo cabin. I wanted to laugh when they avoided me more than anyone. Guess they didn't want a repeat of what happened. Clarisse even seemed to be giving me far more respect than she used to, which was odd. Anyway, the campers were all ready to face down the hunters as they readied their weapons and armor. We were all fired up for this. I looked up at my beautiful Wise Girl as she gave everyone their orders and how they would carry them out. Jason, Piper, Hazel, and a few other cabins would be the attacking force while Frank and Clarisse defended the flag with their cabins. The Leo and the Stolls were in charge of traps along with their cabins. Annabeth finally turned to me. She gave me an indifferent and empty gaze. I tried to convey how sorry I was with my eyes, but I got nothing in response.

"Percy, you will be our element of surprise. While the hunters' main force is distracted, you'll find their flag and take it." she paused for a moment before adding, "And try not getting attacked again."

I smirked as everyone around me laughed and wanted to scream with pride as she smiled back at me. Once everyone was in position, I waited in anticipation. I smiled when the conch horn blew, signaling the start of the game. I took off within the blink of an eye as everyone else charged forward. I sprinted into the woods, the wind whipping past me. That familiar adrenaline rush overtook me until my smile turned into a full grin as I heard the campers fighting against the hunters. I decided to change things up and jumped up and into a tree. I climbed at an accelerated rate and was at the top in seconds. I had also discovered something incredible while exploring further with my powers and pushing them harder. I could see in slight infrared. Which means, every single camper and hunter gave off a small light. The lights pulsed, showing their heart beat sending life throughout their bodies. It was amazing. I looked around the area on my perch and found half a dozen signatures to my left. Hunters guarding their flag. I began jumping from tree to tree. Branch to branch. I felt in my element. When I managed to get a hundred yards to my target, I dropped back down to the ground and landed with a roll, not making a single noise. I was in my element. I practically stalked toward the hunters and their flag. The sound of voices filled the air as I kept advancing. All the while, I could hear the fight between the campers and the hunters over a hundred yards behind me. Two were familiar, while the rest were not. I could see them all through the trees and bushes.

"What do you think their plan is?" Phoebe asked Thalia, who was nonchalantly sitting against a tree and sharpening an arrow.

"I don't know, but it's Percy we gotta watch out for. That's why I'm here. Did you see what he did to the Ares cabin? He was like a demon on steroids from hell."

"Yeah." a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, who looked to be in her mid teens, agreed, "Did you hear about the guy that head-butted him in the nose? They said his breast plate was caved in because of a huge dent that Jackson left when he kicked him."

I quietly chuckled to myself. That kick felt good. My nose hurt and he made me bleed. Ever since the giant war…. Let's just say I'm sensitive when it comes to my nose, okay. I was currently only twenty yards away from them. I knew for a fact that they would at least feel a presence if I went any closer because of their heightened senses. Their flag was standing tall and proud on a patch of dirt with a few rocks here and there around it. I also took the time to notice more than a few traps within the vicinity. Most were bear traps, which I was surprised they were allowed to use. Those things could be able to take off a foot, if the angle is right. Another quarter of them were snag traps, while the rest were just pits, that were undoubtedly filled with something. From the smell, I could tell some of them were filled with something foul. I took a breathe as I walked through the scenario in my head. I was confident with my result. I could beat them. My theory was proven correct when I began to quietly advance forward. The hunters immediately stiffened as they all rapidly checked all angles. They drew their bows as Thalia had stopped sharpening and stood up.

"You girls feel that?" one who looked to be in her late teens with blond hair and green eyes asked.

"Yes." was her answer from all the rest of them.

"Think it might be Perseus?" Phoebe whispered to Thalia.

I didn't give my cousin time to answer as I sprinted from the bushes, and within a flash, had delivered a blow to the back of the nearest huntresses' neck before she could react. She was down and knocked out as the rest had their bows aimed on me, minus Thalia. I smiled at them all.

"Someone say my name?" I asked as though this was not a war game.

"Why, hello there, cousin. As a matter of fact, we were just talking about you." Thalia said as her bracelet turned into Aegis and her mace can changed to her spear.

She leveled both at me with her spear resting on the top of her shield as she got into a battle stance. Aegis didn't intimidate me in the slightest, which seemed to surprise her as I surveyed my targets. They were each in an arch all around my front. Thalia was to my far right, Phoebe to my near right, one girl in the center, and the last two at my near and far left. This was definitely not going to be boring. I cracked my knuckles as I got ready to make my move. I would have to be fast. It looked like Thalia could tell I was going to try something from what she said next.

"Don't even bother, Jackson. You may have gotten Tina, but you won't be able to take the rest of us."

"How can you be sure? I haven't even drawn Riptide yet." I quipped.

"That's just another advantage on our part. You are defenseless." she countered.

"Am I, now?" I asked no one with a knowing tone.

I moved to the left and the hunters fired their bows. The first three missed me completely while the fourth was my target. I dodged the arrow and got between her and her weapon. I knocked it from her hands with a single movement and had Riptide out within the blink of an eye. I hit the hilt against the back of her head, knocking her out cold in seconds. I deflected the next few arrows with only my blade as I advanced to the next one. She took the time to draw her hunting knives from her belt, as I had gotten within close combat range. It was the blond one, which I commend for being able to keep up with me. If only for a few seconds. I delivered a few fast strikes, all of which she managed to block, shortly before I penetrated her defenses and knocked one knife from her hand before kicking the other out of her grasp. I held Riptide at her throat as I blocked another volley with a small ice wall that I made from the moister in the air. Her eyes were wide as she looked down the blade and up into mine. I waited as she stared at me in confusion. It finally hit her after a short moment.

"I yield." she told me.

With a curt and short nod, I moved on. I jumped clear over the ice wall, which was ten feet tall, and landed in front of the last of them, with their flag now off to my right. Phoebe and one other were the last ones using bows while Thalia slowly backed up to the flag. I was wondering when I would see some lightning, when the atmosphere changed and the smell of ozone hung in the air. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I knew what was coming my way. I lunged forward, the area where I once stood igniting in a powerful blast of lightning. The huntress before Phoebe tried using her bow at close range, but that was her biggest mistake. I pushed her shot to the side and sent it straight at Phoebe, knocking her own arrow out of the air. They were all surprised by this action, which allowed me to act. I knocked the hunter out before moving on to Phoebe. She managed to escape her shock before dropping her bow and drawing a pair of her own knives. I just managed to realize how careful I needed to be. She was one of the best hunters and those blades were pure silver. She lunged right at me, swinging both of her blades. I put Riptide up, locking it with them as her eyes glared into mine. I stared right back in concentration. I pulled back and swung my sword at her legs. She jumped clear over it and me before kicking me in the back. I was sent forward and straight at Thalia. I raised my sword just in time to block her spear and kick her shield with enough force to push her back a few steps. She fired some more lightning, but from her spear this time. I knew Phoebe had advanced to where she was behind me, giving me the perfect opportunity. I sidestepped the strike and looked behind myself and into the wide eyes of the third in command of the hunt, shortly before she was sent flying a few yards from the lightning hitting her in the gut. I looked back to my cousin, who's eyes were equally wide. I didn't take any chances. I lunged straight at her. She managed to get out of her stupor just in time to block Riptide with her shield.

"You're going to pay for that, Jackson." she growled.

"Bring it on, Grace." I growled right back, literally growling at the end.

She tried to push me back with Aegis, but I didn't let up. Realizing this, Thalia stepped back and made lightning crackle all around her. I stood my ground as she charged her spear again. My muscles stiffened as I prepared for her to fire. When she did, I rolled under the strike and ended up directly in front of her and within her defenses. She tried to lash out, but I caught her spear in one hand kicked her shield arm. She groaned in pain and Aegis slipped from her grasp. She glared up at me as it clattered to the ground. Her free hand clenched into a fist and suddenly ignited with electricity before she punched me in the face, making my head turn to the side rapidly. Now, that managed to hurt considerably, but I still faced her again as the pain faded away. She looked at me with shock as I glared back and cut her spear in half with Riptide.

"Sorry, Thals." I managed to say when I went to knock her out.

She tried to defend, but I dodged and blocked her punches and kicks before getting behind her and delivering a blow to the back of her head. She went down and I made some water appear to cushion her fall. The blond hunter had been watching the whole time and glared at the ground as I took the flag and ran to my team's boundary. As I crossed the stream, a grin on my face, the campers began cheering as the fighting stopped. Most of the campers were incapacitated, the exceptions being a few dozen and the rest of the seven. The hunters angrily lowered their weapons as I held their flag high once it's color changed to ours. I went in front of Annabeth and the rest of the seven and planted the flag in the ground. I withdrew Riptide and placed it into my pocket before pointing at the flag.

"Looking for this?" I asked with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone else, except the hunters and Artemis, may have been happy this morning, but I was nowhere near it. I was feeling even more on edge from the full moon getting closer. And, on top of that, Thalia was going to be pissed when she woke up. She was always such a sore loser. I sighed as I drank some orange juice in my seat at the Poseidon/Neptune table. Campers were still sending me smiles and other friendly gestures, but I was not in the mood for responding. _What will they do when I change?_ , was a question that I kept wondering more than any. Would they think I'm a monster and cast me out, or would they not care? It was so frustrating. I know they all care for me just as much as I do for them here, but…. I just can't help but question how they would react to my other side. Guess I would just have to wait. Gods, being patient is hell on my ADHD and ADD- wait. There's another thing. I haven't noticed my usual side effects of those two disorders. Did this mean… Nah. No way. Sure, becoming a werewolf has improved me in many ways, but curing me of all health issues, including mental. It wasn't possible. Was it?….. Even if it did, does that mean it even cured my dyslexia? Sure, I had been able to beat it in school, but there were still very strong traces. There was only one way to find out. I turned to my dad, who had a smile on his face as he just enjoyed the morning. I felt a little bit bad for bothering his contentedness, but I needed to ask.

"Hey dad, can you give me a book, or something like that?" I asked.

He shook from whatever he was thinking about to turn his smiling face to me. He looked curious, but nodded.

"Sure, why?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Just feel like reading something." I answered.

Holding out his hand, he made what looked to be a newspaper appear in his hands. He handed it to me and I laid it on the table after making some room for it. I could feel him and Triton watching as I scanned my eyes over the front page. I looked at it in confusion. The newspaper was called, 'Olympus Daily'. The name was written in gold letters with an omega at the end on the top of the page. That was interesting. I never knew Olympus had it's own newspaper. Then again, one of it's patron gods is, Hermes, so it made sense. All of this did not confuse me. What did, was the picture of me on the front page. I was dressed in armor with Riptide in my hand and standing over the unconscious Ares campers. There was some of my blood under my nose and I had this wild look in my eyes. My own widened at the photo and the paragraph next to it.

 _"Perseus Jackson has seemed to be carving his way back into our hearts again by making himself known to be one of the strongest demigods who ever lived. First was his challenge with every child of_ _Ares and now he has won the latest game of capture the flag against the hunters of Artemis. What will he do next?"_

The rest was just about how skilled and handsome I was, for some reason. I realized why when I looked at who wrote it at the bottom of the article. Aphrodite. She'd been one of my, as Piper calls them, fan-girls for a while now, so this didn't surprise me. I almost laughed. If I was a real asshole/douche bag, this would be just a big ego stroking for me. Luckily, I'm not. Anyway, I was amazed at how fast I was able to read it, though. I didn't encounter any problems either. I smiled after reading a few other articles that were about random things. The unicorn population going back up, the environment, sightings of monsters, and many other events. After what felt like ten minutes, I put down the paper and took a bite of some sausage from my plate. I looked up at dad and Triton to see curious expressions still on both of their faces.

"Not to be rude, but aren't you…...um…..dyslexic?" Triton asked.

I quickly thought of how to explain this without making it seem like my dyslexia was gone.

"Well,-"

I was cut off by a loud crash of thunder as the weather outside quickly turned violent. More thunder boomed when the angry voice of my cousin could be heard approaching.

"Saved by the raging Thalia." I muttered to myself.

"Where is he?! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna roast him alive and toss him into Tartarus!" Thalia yelled to the heavens.

Everyone turned to me, all knowing why she was angry. The hunters had devilish smiles on their faces, while everyone else actually looked worried. Even Artemis. I'm guessing it was because she knew what I am and how easily I could lose control and hurt Thalia. I wasn't going to let that happen. So, I slowly stood from my table and patiently waited until the angry daughter of Zeus walked in. She had a crazed and vengeful look in her eye as she immediately looked to me at my table.

"Hey there, kelp head." she began as electricity crackled all around her clenched hands, "Tell me something. How would you like to be cooked?"

Heads kept turning between her and I as my response was waited on. I shrugged, to the surprise of all those present, and acted as though I didn't care.

"Medium well." I answered.

This made a few people chuckle or snicker, but all was silent when she rushed straight at me. Her right fist was fully charged as it sailed straight for my face. I brought my hand up to catch her wrist just in time, stopping it within centimeters of my nose. She grunted as she tried to press further, but I kept her hand there. After a second of thought, she let out a large burst of electricity from her body. I just stood there and took it before she tried to hit me again, this time with her other fist. I grabbed her other wrist in mid-air too and just stared blankly at her. Her fists were still crackling with electricity all around them as she pulled her head back to attempt a head-butt. I pulled back and let her hands go to dodge. She angrily threw fist after fist at me, but couldn't land a single blow. I almost wanted to smile at how much faster I had become, but this was serious. Finally, after getting more and more frustrated, she used her powers. She yelled as a huge lightning bolt burst down through the ceiling, destroying anything in it's way and leaving a gaping hole. The lightning lit up the room in a powerful, blue, light as she absorbed it. With another yell, she aimed her arms straight at me and fired out it of her.

"No! Thalia, stop!" Zeus yelled as he and Jason both tried to step in, but they were far too late.

I watched as the lightning bolt sailed straight for me and hit home in the middle of my chest. I was sent flying as the pain ripped through me, but not as badly as I thought it would be. If anything, it felt like a hard punch to the chest. It was the impact of hitting the wall that really hurt. It faded away quickly, however as I looked down at my smoking and charred chest. My shirt might as well have been destroyed from the huge hole, leaving my blackened flesh exposed to the air. It didn't hurt, though. My uncle and Roman cousin were wide-eyed with surprise to not see me killed by the powerful blast, along with everyone else. I slowly pulled myself from the wall with an angry growl before standing up straight and ripping off my shirt. I glared at Thalia as the realization of what she could have done dawned on her. She had the decency to give me a shocked and apologetic look as she took a step forward.

"Percy…. I didn't… I didn't mean-" I cut her off.

"You have…exactly three fucking seconds…..to get out and calm down before I knock you unconscious again, and not gently like last night." I said in a low and threatening voice that promised pain.

I was pissed. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to rip her apart until there was nothing left of her but a bloody pulp-No. No, what am I thinking? I took deep breathes to calm myself down as she went to leave.

"Percy, I'm sor-" I cut her off again.

"Only when you have calmed the fuck down, will you be allowed to apologize to me. Now, get out." I ordered.

She did so with her head down, and once she was gone, I reached up to press my hand against my chest. It felt ridiculous pretending I was in pain, but if I just stood there, unaffected, that would be suspicious. I faked a groan as Annabeth came running over without a second thought.

"Oh my gods, Percy, are you okay?" she asked with worry.

Dad came over too and summoned some water as I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me, Wise Girl. I'll be fine."

I again found myself wanting to leap for joy as she smiled right back at me again. Her eyes trailed down at my exposed flesh before a crimson blush rose to her cheeks before she rapidly began looking everywhere else. I pretended to hiss in pain as dad pressed his water covered hands to my 'wound' and faked a sigh in relief after a second. When he finally took his hands away, any traces of the lightning hitting me were gone. He smiled at his work.

"There. Good as new." he said.

"Thanks, dad."

"Sorry about her, Perce." Jason said as he and Zeus walked over.

"I shall go and talk to her."

I stopped Zeus before he could take a step.

"No, uncle. She needs to cool off. Talking to her will only make things worse right now." I told him as I rubbed my chest, "Damn, I hate it when she zaps me like that."

He looked as though he wanted to argue, but eventually nodded in agreement. After looking me over, he asked,

"Are you alright, Perseus? She used at least half her power in that blast."

I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Like I said before. Can't kill me that easily."

This made more than a few people let out a laugh. Dad snapped his fingers, making a fresh shirt appear over my chest. I smiled to myself at the small look of disappointment that crossed my girlfriend's face when he did. She looked up to see me smirking at her, making her blush rise again with a vengeance. I winked at her before we all went back to our tables until breakfast was over. I decided to spend most of the day at the beach, since it was a Saturday and one of the few actual lazy days I would get. I got in an hour of just laying on the sand and listening to the ocean, before I sensed someone else. I turned my head to the side to see a guilty looking Thalia coming my way. Her head was down, even when she sat down in the sand with me. There was a long silence between us as the waves kept pushing and pulling against the beach. I saw her finally turn her head to me from the corner of my eye. Her blue eyes held regret in them. Hell, I could even smell the negative feelings coming from her. She was truly sorry about overreacting. Her hands began to subconsciously through the sand as she said,

"I'm sorry, Percy. I just… I don't know why I was so angry about losing the capture the flag game. I didn't plan to actually fry you. Just beat you up a little."

I almost laughed at her words. It was definitely a way she would apologize. After a small pause, I turned my head to look at her.

"I know you didn't mean it." I simply said before rubbing my chest, "But, damn, that hurt. You could have killed me." I finished dramatically.

She punched me in the shoulder with a glare, but I saw the corners of her mouth rise for a moment.

"You have to make a joke of my apology, don't you?" she asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Anything to make you miserable." I joked as I laid back in the sand with my hands supporting my head.

"I really am sorry for reacting like that, Percy." she apologized seriously.

"I know. Apology accepted."

She beamed down at me as she got up happily. I could feel all the negativeness diminishing until there was none left, which made me smile right back.

"Thanks, Kelp Head."

"But don't think this means I'm gonna go easy on you from now on, Lightning Rod." I warned halfheartedly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." she responded as she left for the Artemis cabin.

I sighed as I went back to enjoying the atmosphere around me, but it wasn't that way for long. I felt my dad's presence long before I found him standing over me, a serious look on his face that made me furrow my eyebrows. I could have sworn I heard him arguing with Athena no more than fifteen minutes ago. Must have finished their little love session. Wonder why he looked ready to lecture me? I stood up as he stayed where he was, his look not changing.

"Hey, dad. What's up? Where's Triton?" I asked casually.

He stared me up and down, for some reason before his powerful eyes, that were the same as mine, looked back up at me. Then, I sensed it. Suspicion. And the words that are, usually, never good, came from his mouth.

"Percy, we need to talk. As for your brother, he is in Atlantis." he answered seriously.

"Uh, sure. What do you want to talk about?"

That's when he crossed his arms over his chest. I took the time to get a good long look at him. Over the past few years, he had become considerably more serious, but still relaxed and laid back at times. He no longer sported the beach bum look. Instead, he had become what many would think when they heard the words, 'God of the seas'. His black hair and beard were both shorter by an inch or two. He even started wearing suits and a navy blue toga, which he had decided to wear now. Two, gold, wrist guards rested on his powerful arms and a pointed crown was upon his head that was made of celestial bronze. Even now, it was hard to believe this was still my father every now and again. He even looked a younger age. At least forty or somewhere around that range. It didn't take me long to become just as serious as he was being. Especially after what he asked next.

"Why were you pretending to be injured?"

"What?" I asked, faking confusion.

He came closer, to where we were only a foot apart. His eyes narrowed at me, and I knew he wasn't going to believe a single piece of bullshit I would give him. And he didn't need to say a thing. I was beginning to regret how close we had gotten over the years after the giant war. He knew me as well as I knew myself and vise versa.

"It barely hurt you, didn't it?" he asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

I was so glad no one else was on the beach at that moment. He took my silence as a cue to go on.

"That lightning blast should have put you in the infirmary for at least a day. Yet, all it did was singe you. When I went to heal your wound, there was nothing. So, tell me, son. What is going on?"

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Fuck! He knows! I should have never let him try to heal me! I should have pretended to do it myself! I tried to look him in the eye, but I just couldn't. I was afraid of what he would think if I told him what I had become. I didn't want to cause a scene, either. So, I ran straight into the ocean. The water didn't even affect my speed or movement as I sprinted over the wet sand. I went deeper and deeper until I was a good three hundred yards from the beach. I looked around at all the ocean life around me as I tried to think of how to explain. My gaze scanned the area until I turned to find my father in front of me. His arms were still crossed and his eyes still narrowed.

"You were attacked by a werewolf, weren't you?" he asked.

I grabbed a handful of my hair. I wanted to scream in my frustration, an actual roar escaping me and echoing through the ocean. Any sea life in the vicinity retreated out of fear as I took long breathes. Dad's arms lowered as his gaze softened. I finally spoke with caution after a moment. My muscles tensed in preparation. I was most likely a dead man if he decided to disown and attack me, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Yes. It was a werewolf, and I am one now." I told him.

My sight intensified, and I knew my eyes had turned gold. I could feel my ears go to a point as my canines elongated as well. I stopped it there as he looked at me, his expression still soft. I growled as the ocean around us began to go wild and out of control in the form of a whirlpool of power.

"Well, you gonna do something?! Attack me?! Disown me because of this?! Do it! Go ahead! Strike me down!" I screamed at him in a grizzled and deep voice.

His soft expression turned to an angry glare after I had said this. Before I could react, he had launched himself at me. I tried to get into a defensive stance, but I was surprised to feel him wrap me up in a tight hug. My eyes widened as I calmed down and went back to normal with the ocean doing the same in my surprise. After a few seconds, he pulled away with a fierce look on his face. I was taken aback when I looked at him, not expecting this reaction at all.

"Don't you dare, ever, say any of those things again, Perseus Jackson. You are my son, and I love you. I would never turn my back on you or hurt you for such a stupid reason. Do you hear me?" he said lowly, making him remind me of myself at times when someone would threaten me.

All I could do was nod before I found myself being crushed in a hug again. It wasn't long until I realized how stupid I was for thinking those things. He was my father. His fatal flaw was loyalty. How could I think he would hate me for this?

"We'll get through this, Percy. I know a thing or two about werewolves. You can gain control over it with time and training." he encouraged, still hugging me tightly.

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him too.

"Thanks, dad." I was able to finally say.

We were like that for a good few minutes. In those minutes, I really began to accept this whole thing. Why couldn't I? My father had in less than a minute. Besides, it wasn't like there was anything I could do about it. After we pulled away, dad flashed us back to the beach. He had a soft smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. The conch horn blew for lunch, and we headed straight for the meal hall. I was happy as Triton joined us at table three and we ate our meal. Like some of the weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was a good feeling. Then, I thought about the full moon, again. How was I going to make sure no one would be in harms way when I changed and that nothing would be noticed? No matter how hard I tried to figure that fact out, I couldn't come up with a solution. Then, there was Artemis. I could just wait and see what her plans would be for all of this. Yeah. That seemed like the thing to do. The rest of the day went by alright. I kept my cool and even managed to get my girlfriend to talk and smile at me a few times. All the while, I was constantly getting pats on the back for the capture the flag game. There was something odd that happened, though, as we went to the campfire. Triton and I were side by side as dad said,

"I will see you both in a little bit. I have something to do." he said.

I could practically smell the anxious and nervous demeanor coming off of him. Even Triton's brow creased.

"What is it, father?" he asked for us.

He shook his head with a wave of his hand, faking nonchalance.

"Nothing serious. Just something I must take care of, personally." he assured.

Triton and I glanced at one another with disbelief, but came up with a silent plan between one another. We both looked at him with small smiles.

"Okay, dad. See ya later. Hope it's not serious." I said with Triton nodding in agreement.

He smiled back at both of us.

"Don't worry. I got it." he said before jogging away.

As he left, I took the time to notice his change in attire. He must have changed after dinner, because he was now wearing a dark green, button up, shirt that was tucked into a pair of black swim trunks. There were sandals on his feet while his wrist guards were the only things that stayed the same. I exchanged a glance with my brother once more as we waited for him to get a good distance away. We nodded to one another before following him.

"Can you hide our presences?" I asked as we walked.

"Of course." he responded with a mischievous smile.

We slightly quickened our pace as a feint, light blue, glow surrounded us for a few seconds. We kept a good distance, but it was nothing to me. I could still see my dad as though he were right in front of me. I smiled to myself. I was beginning to really love these new powers. I could hear the distant singing of campers and gods as we kept walking. I couldn't stop thinking, _Where is he going?_ Triton and I hid in the bushes once dad had finally stopped walking. He had lead us to the part of the beach that was heavily wooded and where no one went because it was a good distance from camp. Dad was looking around with an excited and slightly expectant look on his face. It was a good few minute wait, when I sensed it. Another godly presence. This was no ordinary one, either. It felt as strong as an Olympian. I could also smell that they were female. I looked around until I saw her a few dozen yards away, walking through the woods. My eyes widened as I hit Triton on the shoulder to turn his attention to what I was gaping at.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." he said.

I couldn't even laugh at his funny and uncharacteristic reaction. I could only stare at this woman as she advanced toward my father in a hurried manor. What she was wearing was so unlike her. Usually, she would wear gold armor and a white toga, but not tonight. Instead, she had on a pair of hiking sneakers, jean shorts that stopped at her lower thighs, and a white shirt that left only a little bit of room for imagination on her curves and assets. Her dark brown hair was flowing freely around her shoulders and I was surprised to see he king of the seas and her smile at one another once she had gotten close.

"I was afraid you would stand me up." dad said to her.

"Now, why would I do that, barnacle beard?" she asked innocently.

They grinned at one another as they both moved forward. Triton and I kept gaping as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her hips. It surprised me even more when they closed the distance and, from the looks of it, kissed passionately. I couldn't even move as I watched, and neither could my brother as we watched them advance further on one another. They ended up on the ground with him on top as she wrapped her legs around him. She ripped open his shirt as he went to her neck, eliciting a moan from her.

"Gods, I was starting to miss you." he growled before biting her neck.

She actually giggled at his words before pulling his shirt off to throw it a few feet from them.

"It was only three days, Poseidon. Besides, we were both busy." she responded.

He stopped his advances to look up into her eye with an intensity that reminded me of how I would look at Annabeth. I couldn't believe it.

"It might as well have been three hundred. Do you realize how hard it is to resist just grabbing you and kissing you in front of everyone, Athena?" he asked.

She smiled up at him as her grip seemed to tighten.

"The feeling is mutual." she said huskily.

It seemed Triton was so shocked, that he couldn't even concentrate anymore, releasing whatever he was doing to keep us from being noticed. My dad and the goddess of wisdom paused as they began looking around.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

They both turned their heads in our general direction as we both began moving forward. They gasped as we made it to where we were only five yards from them and scrambled to get up. Athena tossed dad his shirt, and he rushed to button it up.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

They both began grimacing and looking anywhere but the two of us. I crossed my arms over my chest, while Triton looked on the brink of insanity. He was pacing in front of them while I just stared for a moment.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

Athena gained a strong interest in her feet while dad nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"We…um…. Athena and I are….uh…."

"Are what?!" I yelled.

"We're…..dating…." he answered quietly.

Triton's pacing immediately stopped and his head turned to both of them.

"DATING?!" he practically roared in even more disbelief.

I put a hand on his shoulder, managing to calm him slightly, but his unbelieving and intense gaze stayed on them. I looked at my dad with the same stare. I couldn't believe he didn't tell us about this. We had been trying to set him up with someone for months only to find him here, about to probably have sex, with Athena. It made me want to puke thinking of the fact she's my girlfriend's mom, but gods don't have DNA, so it kind of made it alright. That still didn't take away the fact of how weird it was though.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked with a deadly calmness.

The same calmness I had when killing monsters.

"Three months." Athena answered just as quietly as my dad.

I could feel Triton getting even more enraged as he went to move forward to our father, but I held him back. He was glaring with fury at him while dad looked taken aback.

"How could you?! We had been looking for a proper woman to help fill the void mother left, and you knew we were. We even told you to inform us if you found a woman you wanted and you promised to do so, but here you are, close to fornicating like a rabbit with the fucking goddess of fucking wisdom and battle strategy. Someone, who you have claimed long and loudly how much you hated!"

As he finished his rant, I still held him back tightly as he breathed heavily. Once I knew he wouldn't keep advancing forward, I finally let go. Dad looked about to move forward with an apologetic and remorse filled look, but Triton wasn't having it.

"Stay away from me! I need to be alone!"

With a snap of his fingers, he vanished from the area while dad looked down in shame. Said wisdom goddess was no better as her eyes had found a great interest in her shoes again.

"He's right, you know." I stated, my arms going back to being crossed over my chest as I looked between them.

Dad managed to look up at me and slowly nod. I sighed as I thought this over. Sure, I was angry too that he didn't tell use, but it may have been because he knew this was almost exactly how we would react. I slowly began to pace in front of them myself while they went back to looking like children who were being given a good talking to. After a few more minutes and staring, I finally stopped in front of them. I turned my head to my father first.

"Does she make you happy?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes with sureness after I said this. He answered confidently,

"Yes. After all these centuries, I've realized, I don't hate her. I love her. Insults and fighting was just our way of saying our true feelings, I suppose."

I nodded slightly, accepting the answer. I turned to Athena.

"You feel the same, Lady Athena?" I asked.

She seemed to jolt out of her nervous state as her eyes met mine. The eyes that reminded me so much of my Wise Girl, which still made this weird. Her eyes went to my father and he stared back.

"Yes. I love him. I don't regret breaking my oath."

They smiled softly at one another while my teeth slowly bit down on my bottom lip. That meant they had been sleeping together too. Nevertheless, I still accepted it. Even if, slowly. I sighed again before going up close to the wisdom goddess. The same goddess that hated my very existence and threatened me to stay away from her daughter years ago.

"I may not fully approve of this, but I will tell you now. If you hurt my father, it will not be good for you. I don't care if you are an Olympian goddess and have the power and mind to make my life a living hell, but I will get vengeance." I promised.

Surprisingly, she looked close to pissing herself as she slowly gulped. Not offering any words, she nodded. I swiftly went in front of my dad and gave him the same unforgiving and serious stare.

"The same goes for you, dad. You hurt her in any way, I will not stop my girlfriend from inflicting her fiery wrath upon you. I know better than anyone how she can be if she is pushed too far, and let me tell you, it is haunting." I told him.

His reaction was the same. Gulping and looking plane terrified. It almost made me want to smile. The smell and look of fear. I liked it. I couldn't wait to have monsters running away from me in terror. Not that some did not do so already. He nodded and I managed to finally calm down.

"You may want to wait until tomorrow to talk to Triton, dad. He's gonna be fired up for a while." I told him before beginning to walk away.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Percy. I truly am." he apologized.

I didn't face him. Just kept walking as I said,

"You're lucky I love you dad."

 _ **Line Break**_

 __The days passed by with ease. Sure, it was awkward looking at my father and his new girlfriend now, but it all turned out fine in the end. Triton eventually forgave him, while Annabeth and I actually ended up forgiving me for rejecting her. We spent time together again, and the time came for me to tell her about our parents. To say she was surprised would be a huge understatement. After a good amount of time, though, she accepted it. This all left me with one last thing. My wolf side. I had ran tests through my new and improved self for days. I actually began feeling something after getting far. A oneness that wasn't there before. It was still feint though, which only strengthened my resolve and will to train harder. The bad part, was the fact how hard it was to control myself, the closer the night of the full moon came. I found myself wanting to become the beast more and more. I started acting less like myself and more like the predator within, but I would eventually overpower it. That did not mean it wasn't a struggle, however. Especially whenever my girlfriend would try to start heavy make-out sessions. Every time, I just wanted to rip her clothes apart and just take her until she couldn't walk. It went like this until the day finally came. I was terrified. I was close to shaking in my seat at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I felt so on edge. I tried to avoid everyone, but they all wanted me to participate in camp activities with them, among other things. I made sure to be extra careful. Even having to run to my cabin a few times from the wolf trying to take control. Then, the campfire came. Annabeth ended up dragging me with her as the sun began to go down. I could feel my heart beat quickening as she took me to the beach and pinned me to the sand. Her lips worked their glorious magic on me, making my will to resist crumble. I tried to get up as I began to feel myself slowly changing as the world grew darker and darker and I could see the feint glow of the moon beginning to rise over the distant mountains.

"Annabeth, I have to go to my cabin. I can't do this, right now." I told her.

She pushed me right back down as she said,

"No. Not this time. I want you, Percy, why are you fighting."

"Because, I'm about to- Gaaaah!"

I was interrupted by a terrible pain that went through my body. It started from my heart and spread out, making me scream out in agony. Annabeth jumped off of me as I tried to ignore the pain and stumbled to my feet as it ripped through me again.

"Percy! What's wrong?!" she exclaimed with worry.

"GO! RUN! GET ARTEMIS!" I screamed in pain as I started running to my cabin.

"Why Artemis?" she called after me.

"JUST DO IT AND TAKE HER TO MY CABIN!" I screamed again, not being able to bare much more of this.

It just hurt so much. It was a pain I had never felt before. I could feel the wolf taking hold as I threw open the door to cabin three and slammed it shut. It was too strong. I couldn't hold it back. It's will was ripping through my own like Riptide through a monster. I could feel myself slowly and painfully changing by force as the full moon shined through a nearby window, illuminating everything. I let out one last scream that slowly turned into a roar as I lost all control over myself. Only one thought went through my mind as my fur grew with my claws, muscle mass, fangs, and height. _I hope Artemis gets here before I hurt anyone._

 _ **Third person POV**_

 __Artemis had a simple and thought out plan. Shortly before the moon would rise, she would take Percy to his cabin before creating a shield around it that would keep him from going on a rampage. She would also tell anyone who asked that she wished to speak with him about personal matters that were their business only. Then, it would have been done and over with. So, where was he? She looked around rapidly, finding no trace of the son of Poseidon. She also took note of the absence of a certain daughter of wisdom. Then, realization dawned on her. They had ditched the campfire. She was about to get up and search for them as the sun had almost fully set, only to realize it was not needed as said daughter of Athena ran into the amphitheater. A panicked and worried expression was on her face as she immediately looked to the moon goddess and pointed towards the cabin area with her hands.

"Lady Artemis, come quick!" she screamed out, silencing everyone.

Artemis did not hesitate. She leaped from her spot and sprinted out of the area. She asked only one thing of the girl as she ran past.

"His cabin?"

Annabeth quickly nodded, and Artemis was there within seconds. She could hear Percy's screams as he slowly became a creature out of nightmares, making her pity him, but now was not the time for it. She needed to act quickly. Ignoring the large crowd of people walking up behind her, she held up her hands, making a large forcefield appear over the cabin. It took the shape of a dome, having a silver hue to it. She stayed in this position until she was assured it would hold up against the werewolf demigod and for the entire night. After putting her arms down and relaxing slightly, she turned to all behind her. They were all there. Every camper and deity, looking at her with confusion and concern.

"My lady, what is going on and what-" Thalia was cut off by a loud and chilling howl originating from cabin three.

After a pause, the king of the gods asked,

"Was that Perseus?"

She slowly nodded.

"Yes. It was him. He has become a werewolf." she answered.

Those who knew of the race of beasts, gasped, while the demigods and her hunters looked confused.

"Wait, aren't werewolves a myth?" Jason Grace asked, making the demigods and hunters look at her expectantly.

She shook her head.

"No, son of Jupiter. They are very real." Artemis answered.

Loud crashing and banging could be heard coming from the cabin, accompanied by growls and roars. Many jumped and took a few steps back from the noises.

"It will be alright. I put up a forcefield. He won't be able to escape." Artemis assured.

"I knew it. When I saw that bite, I knew." her twin suddenly said.

Artemis was barely listening as she looked to the daughter of Athena. She was standing in front of the forcefield, staring at the cabin with a blank face. She moved to comfort the girl, but was interrupted as the cabin door exploded off of it's hinges and was reduced to splinters from impacting the dome. Many drew weapons on mere instinct, while others just watched. Many eyes widened as gold eyes could be seen through the shadows. Within the blink of an eye, a raven black blur rushed toward everyone before stopping within inches of the dome. It was a haunting sight. It looked human, but at the same time, was much more. The wolf stood at an intimidating height of six foot nine with claws and teeth that looked razor sharp. It wore no clothing, only fur. Raven colored fur, that was the same color as Percy Jackson's hair, covered it from pointed ears, to clawed toes. In summary, Percy had become the first form of the perfect killing machine. When the day came where he became his true form, which looked nothing close to what he did now, may Chaos have mercy on whoever would make him unleash it. Because the alphas truly were the perfect killing machines. Artemis watched as the beast lifted up a clawed fist before unleashing a thunderous punch to the dome. All present jumped this time, but sighed in relief as nothing happened. The wolf growled and seemed to glare at everything before turning around and running back into the cabin from whence it came.

"A monster. He's become a monster." Ares said.

"No. There is still hope for him. All we can do now, is wait." Poseidon said.

"You knew?" Annabeth asked quietly, speaking for the first time as she kept staring ahead.

"Yes. He told me." Poseidon confessed.

"Why not me, then?!" she responded as tears clearly ran down her face.

Thalia rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug as she began sobbing with her features taking a look of hurt.

"I knew something was wrong. The constant training and avoiding being affectionate. He wouldn't even make love to me anymore. I thought it was someone else or that he no longer loved me." she said through tears.

"No, Annabeth." Artemis denied as she walked over, "He was afraid of losing control and hurting you in the process. He avoided being overly affectionate for your own safety."

Annabeth took this into thought while Artemis turned back to everyone else.

"Poseidon is right. All we can do now, is wait for the morning. Perseus will be back to normal and won't unwillingly have to change again." she explained.

Many agreed to this, most going to their cabins while the godly parents took the time to explain everything to their children. Those close to Percy, stayed behind. Thalia and Annabeth stayed in their spots while the rest of the seven and all of the head councilors sat down in the grass to wait. Artemis walked away, hearing more howls and roars as she thought, _It is going to be a long night for you, Perseus._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Welp, there it is, kids. Sorry it took so long. Been distracted with work and yada yada yada. You all know what I mean. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Until the next one.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry about the delay. Enjoy**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Slowly coming back to consciousness, the first thing I felt was the splitting headache. I gripped the side of my head and groaned out loud as my eyes slowly opened to bright sunlight spilling through what I assumed was my cabin. It took a minute to adjust, and when my eyes finally did, I wished I'd kept them closed. My cabin was destroyed. It looked as though a tornado-no-a hurricane had ripped through it. I leaned up as I turned my body to look all around. Pretty much the only thing still intact, were the foundation and structure. Everything else was either ripped apart or just had multiple, huge, claw marks. Those, in particular, were everywhere. Along the walls, the floor, and even a few on the ceiling. I looked in the one corner to see the fountain had been reduced to rubble. I was wondering what happened, when it all came crashing back. The full moon. I changed and became a prisoner in my own mind, unable to control anything I was doing. The wolf had all the control and did as it pleased. Even if it meant trashing everything. I slowly got to my feet and immediately noticed the draft as I looked at where the door to my cabin used to be. It wasn't from the door-less frame, however. I looked down at myself, realizing I was completely naked. I sighed as I looked back at where I was previously laying. Looks like the wolf made himself comfortable, because there was a huge pile of ripped apart mattresses. The shredded traces of my clothes were there too. I sighed as I went and sat down next to my half destroyed dresser. I pulled out some fresh clothing and put them on quickly. I felt Riptide appear in my pocket a few moments later. I went to my ripped up pants, finding my wallet still intact in the back pocket. I slipped it in my current pair of pants before I was about to make my way out, but stopped as I thought of everyone else and their reactions. Especially their horrified looks. It was like a knife to the heart. I was right. They probably thought I was a monster now. I hung my head slightly as my fists clenched. _Why did this have to happen?_ , thought. Sure, I was glad Artemis was able to get here in time and keep my wolf side in, but that still does not take away what I saw in almost everyone's eyes. I don't think I would be able to face them after last night. Especially not Annabeth. She looked so heart broken and betrayed. It would be hard forgiving myself for making her feel that way. I could sense them all right now. They were eating breakfast. I could sneak away and run. I know it was cowardly, but I had some serious thinking I needed to do. And time. So, I decided to leave for a little while. I heard a storm coming outside as I grabbed my leather jacket, that somehow managed to survive the onslaught. I sprinted straight from my cabin once it was comfortably over my shoulders. It began to rain as I picked up more and more speed. I just hoped they would understand why I left, and forgive me. I let out an angry and frustrated roar as I headed toward New York City. I didn't want this. Any of this. I only slowed down when I was at the edge of the city. There was no location I had in mind. Just somewhere I could think. It was an hour before I was a good few miles near the city. I looked around, and as if fortune was smiling upon me, saw a small bar that was sat next to one of the roads that lead into the city. It was a one story building that looked on the rugged side and over the double doors was a name. 'Lowell's'. It was a nice enough place. Looked welcoming, so I crossed the road over to it, getting almost soaked from the rain from it pouring harder. I walked in as I shook myself off a little bit, letting my body dry naturally so I wouldn't raise suspicion. Some old rock music flooded my ears as I took in the place. There were at least a dozen people here, who automatically looked up at me as I dried my shoes on the floor mat, but I didn't pay them any attention. I looked around at the place as I walked over to the bar and sat on a stool. It was nice, if I said so myself. The walls were a dark blue color and there were a few random things and pictures hanging on them here and there. Then, there was the smell. I could just…..feel something from this place. Like it was special.

"What'll it be, son?" a voice asked, drawing me from my thoughts.

I looked up to see a man that looked considerably young, but a good amount older than me at the same time. He stood at six foot two with light brown hair and a clear five o'clock shadow. I tried to use my senses to see if I could pick anything else up from him, only to get nothing. Weird. I looked at his nametag for a split second. 'Brandon'.

"Yeah….. I'll have a whiskey." I told him.

"I'll need to see your ID?" he requested.

I pulled out my wallet without a thought and showed him my license. He nodded after giving it a good look before turning around to the many bottles of drinks.

"What kind of whiskey?" he asked.

"The strongest you have." I responded as I pulled out a five in preparation.

"Wild Turkey, then." he said.

I watched him grab said bottle of whiskey before bringing up a shot glass. I shook my head, making him raise his brow in question.

"Double."

He nodded before replacing the small glass with a slightly larger one. As he poured the whiskey, he gave me a curious gaze. I paid him before tipping the glass back and swallowing it all. I was no stranger to alcohol. Dad and Triton made sure of that. As I put down the glass and held it out for more, his curious expression never changed. He poured the second drink and I paid him again. This time, I only took a sip before he took the time to speak.

"I was in your spot once." he said.

I lowered my drink as I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile.

"I have been in your situation, son. I once went to a bar to think things over like you are."

I frowned at him.

"How did you know?"

His smile slightly grew.

"Usually, a man only comes to a place like this as early as it is because he has to take the day to think." he answered.

I let a small chuckle escape me, but my frown returned a few seconds after. I finished my second drink before putting the glass down again. He re-filled it without hesitation before leaning on the bar with his hands.

"So, what's been on your mind, if you don't mind me asking?"

I didn't know why I wanted to answer, but it must have been the air about this guy. Like he was one of those people that you could get advice from or just talk to. Like Chiron. I looked up into his hazel eyes that made him seem a lot older than he was. As though they had seen many things.

"My family found something out about me last night, and I am ashamed that I lied to them about it." I said with slight pain to my voice.

I glared down at the bar before swallowing the whole thing again. Brandon nodded in understanding as he filled the glass again.

"I'm gonna give you some advice, kid." he started as I looked back up at him, "Don't think too hard on it. If they love you, and they really are family, they'll eventually understand." he assured.

I slowly nodded as I slowly took another small sip. He was right, but I still couldn't shake what Ares said. What if they all think that? I didn't know what to do. I needed more time. After at least two hours spent at the bar, and not being affected by any alcohol at all, surprisingly, I was about to get up and leave. That was before I felt a strong presence. A very strong one. They weren't hiding it, whoever they were. The bar doors suddenly opened, the being getting closer. I could hear the storm still raining and thundering outside before the doors closing cut it off. I recognized it as male as the area went silent. His footsteps could be heard as I saw Brandon look behind me with a grin.

"Good to see you again, sir." he said.

'Sir'? Did the bartender respect this guy or something?

"Likewise, Bran." a strong and deep voice responded.

The stool to my left was pulled out slightly as someone sat down. I felt eyes on me before I turned my head in the newcomer's direction. My eyes widened as they looked into a set of piercing and powerful gold ones that reminded me of my own. The difference was that these eyes seemed to glow and looked so endless. Whoever this werewolf was, he had this look that was the same as the gods. It displayed that he had seen things. Milleniums worth of them.

"Morning. Percy, is it?" he greeted.

 _ **Line Break Third Person Annabeth POV**_

 __Annabeth didn't know what to do. She could only think about where _he_ could be while everyone else were close to panicking. Jason had went to check on Percy, only to find him gone. Her boyfriend, who was now a werewolf, was gone. The mere thought made her want to start crying again, but she couldn't. She had to stay strong. So, she clenched her fists and just blankly stared into the empty cabin as she stood in the doorway as it rained. He must have ran on the fact he thought that they believed he was a monster now. No. That was not true. The daughter of wisdom felt betrayed that he didn't tell her, but that was about it. She felt nothing else but sadness and anger. After a long moment, she turned back to the rest of the camp, it's occupants currently standing all around her, including the gods and goddesses. Poseidon was pacing with Triton trying to calm him while the rest of them were busy arguing on what actions to take.

"Mrs. O'Leary could track him. What better than a hell hound?" Hades offered to Zeus with half of them agreeing.

"No. We should leave him alone, and when he returns, capture him and cage him. He is too dangerous to be let free." Ares argued with the other half nodding.

This made Poseidon stop in his tracks. The sea god turned to his nephew, and before anyone could react, had him pinned to the ground with his master trident hovering over his neck. A few deities stepped forward to stop him, but he interrupted.

"Say that to my face, Ares. What should we do with my son?" he asked in such a threatening manner, it reminded Annabeth of Percy.

The war god had become a quivering and shaking mess as his uncle awaited his answer.

"N-n-nothing, uncle. I think w-we s-should just find him and h-help him." he answered with a stutter.

Poseidon continued to glare before slowly taking his trident away. Annabeth noticed her mother pull Poseidon back a few steps as she whispered assurances to him. Some looked at the two strangely, but went back to thinking about the task at hand. _I have to find him. I want him back so I can tell him I don't believe what he thinks,_ she thought. She began to feel a hopelessness settle within her as she stared at everyone as they tried to decide what to do. They ended up going back into the meal hall because the rain was beginning to pour harder and harder. Her siblings and Thalia were trying to comfort her the whole time, but it wasn't working. After a good ten minutes, the marble doors to the hall were thrown open. All the talking immediately stopped as a surprising sight laid before all those present. The wolf goddess herself, Lupa, walked through the doors with ten others flanking her left and right sides. She was wearing a pure, white, toga with gold armor and wrist guards. She had now footwear and what looked like a bear pelt hung around her shoulders. Her flowing, black, hair fell around her shoulders as her gold eyes scanned the area. She and her pack stopped in the middle as the gods looked at them as though they knew why she was here. It was interesting for Annabeth to see her like this. The last time she did, it was during the celebrations after the giant war. Any other time, she looked like a huge wolf. A truck sized one, in fact. The wolf goddess nodded toward Zeus and he did the same.

"Lupa. You know what is going on, I assume?" he asked.

She nodded again, in confirmation, this time.

"Yes. I know Percy Jackson has become a werewolf. I could feel his wolf's presences over a state away. He is a powerful one." she confirmed.

"How did you find out?" Poseidon asked.

"Because I know the werewolf that bit him." she answered.

Annabeth couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. There were other reactions like hers all around as well.

"Who?" Poseidon asked lowly as he stood up, "Who did it, Lupa?"

"I will tell you in a moment. I need to summon _them_ first."

"Who?" a random camper asked.

"The entire werewolf population." a new and strong, male, voice answered.

Annabeth turned back to the doorway to see a man and four others behind him. Everything he was wearing looked old and tattered with a few scratches here and there. His, dark brown, hair was medium length and he stood at a height of six feet and three inches, at least. His clothes consisted of a white button-up shirt, jeans with suspenders, brown cowboy boots, and a brown leather trench coat. He wasn't even hiding the fact he was a werewolf from how his eyes were gold, along with the rest of them. Annabeth took the time to notice them. Two women and two men. One of the men was African American and wore all olive drab clothing, except for his black military boots. _Must be a_ veteran, she deduced. The other man looked like he worked at an office or something He was wearing a casual suit with shoes that looked freshly shined. Annabeth wasn't sure about the two women. One had naturally tan skin with dark hair that looked between brown and black. She was wearing a white shirt, skinny jeans, and sneakers. The other looked like a clone of Thalia, if she was fully developed and had long, red, hair. She was wearing ripped jeans, boots, a shirt that said 'Bugger off', and an old leather jacket. _**(These OC's are brought to you by, McCanner)**_ She didn't know what it was, but she could feel this air about them. The same type of feeling she got from the gods. It wasn't just power she could sense. None of these people were as old as they looked.

"Hello, Brian. Tabitha. Jeremiah. Jackson. Sofia." Lupa greeted the newcomers.

They each nodded to her before the one recognized as, Brian, spoke again.

"You were right when you said he was powerful. My pack and I could feel him from out West. That means everyone else had to. It happens whenever a new and potential alpha first changes on the full moon."

"That is why I am going to summon them." Lupa responded.

"How will you do that?" Zeus asked.

Lupa snapped her fingers, and hundreds of people were instantly all around inside the meal hall. Annabeth jumped in her seat as more than a few ended up falling to the floor in surprise.

"Dammit. I hate it when she does that." a random one, who looked to be in their teens, said.

"Lady Lupa, is this about the new wolf." one asked after he got up.

After a moment, they were all standing, making her view of the goddess obscured. Most were looking at their surroundings while the rest kept their attention on the goddess, not even fazed by being in the presence of gods and their children.

"Yes, it is." Lupa started before looking towards the back of the huge crowd, "Paul, Sally, please step forward."

If Annabeth wasn't surprised before, she was now. There they were. Percy's mother and step-father moved forward until they were both in front of the wolf goddess, their hands firmly clutched to each other. Paul looked guilty and nervous while Sally just looked afraid. Annabeth didn't know what to make of this.

"Tell them what you have told me."

The werewolves looked at the married couple expectantly before Paul Blofis cleared his throat.

"It was the night of the last full moon. You all know I have struggled with my other side for years. That night, the wolf was putting up the biggest fight it ever made against me. With all the scent of demigod around the apartment…..I just…...I couldn't help myself. I hunted Percy and bit him." Paul confessed.

Many noises in surprise could be heard as Zeus stood up.

"You mean to say, you're a werewolf?" the thunder god asked.

"Yes. I am." he answered.

Before anyone could react, Poseidon was up with his trident in hand. He lunged for Paul and was about to send his master weapon down upon him, before a blur rushed in between the sea god and the scared married couple. Annabeth's eyes went wide at the sight. A man was standing there, holding the trident at bay with only a gauntlet covered fist. He had dark brown hair that was slightly shorter than medium length and had to be six feet and seven inches tall. Even though his physique was not visible, it was obvious he was muscular and very well defined under the armor. He stared up at Poseidon with gold eyes that looked so powerful and actually glowed.

"My lord, I ask that you let me take care of this." he said in a calm, yet strong, voice.

Annabeth noted that it barely looked as though the stranger was using any effort in holding the most powerful of the big three back.

"And why should I do that, Alric?" Poseidon growled.

"Because he broke wolf law, and that is under my jurisdiction." the werewolf now known as, Alric, answered.

Poseidon paused for a minute. He and the werewolf stared each other down until the sea god's demeanor finally calmed and he backed away a few steps. Alric nodded in thanks to him, and Poseidon did the same before going back to sit with his son.

"Wolf law?" Piper asked.

Alric turned to her. Annabeth noticed Lupa looking at the werewolf at the corner of her eye. She had a clear blush on her face as she began to grimace slightly. The daughter of wisdom knew what that was. She remembered doing that same thing whenever she saw Percy not long before they started dating.

"Yes, Miss…." he trailed off for her to introduce herself.

"Piper. Piper Mclean." she supplied.

"Well, Miss Mclean, wolf law is much like the ancient laws for your parents. To break one can lead to serious consequences. Helped write them, myself." he answered.

Alric turned back to the other werewolves and, to her and every other demigod's surprise, almost all of them knelt to him. There were a select few that didn't, and Annabeth was willing to guess they didn't like Alric because of the glares on their faces. Her interest was taken back to the werewolves, however, when she heard them muttering words. 'Father' caught her ears while a fair number of them said,'General'. The werewolf nodded, accepting their regards before gesturing for them to stand.

"Stand up, wolves. I'm not a king." he said.

They all smiled nonetheless while doing as requested.

"You're still a leader to most of us, though." Brian objected.

While they were speaking pleasantries, Annabeth couldn't believe the sight before her. Paul was standing there, practically shivering in anxiety, his eyes a pure gold that told her the obvious. He was a werewolf. It was unbelievable. How could no one have known. Then, she thought of how he admitted to biting Percy. It made her angry. He tried to kill her boyfriend, the man she loved with all her heart. She could feel her hand going to her waist to grip the handle of her knife. She wanted to hurt him, but she also wanted to see how this would unfold. Who was this new werewolf? And why did he feel so powerful? She also wondered what the armor he wore was made of. The style was metal plate and it was beautifully polished, with some scratches and dents here and there. It didn't look like any metal she had seen before. It was too pure looking to be regular steel, yet it didn't look to be made of silver either. There were also no special engravings or carvings along the metal either. The armor stopped at his waist, where black cargo pants trailed down to an old looking pair of brown, leather, boots that stopped under his knees. All in all, he looked like a knight from a medieval novel or movie. There was also the sword resting at his left waist. It was bastard in style with black leather covering the handle and sheath. Annabeth also noticed that the hilt was cruciform and both sides went straight out before slightly curving downward in the same direction as the blade. The pommel also looked to be made of silver and was perfectly round. It was a good looking piece of weaponry, even though she couldn't see the blade itself. There was also the feeling Annabeth got that told her if he had to draw it, that would mean bad news for whoever it was aimed at.

Alric finally turned to Paul and Sally after a few more greetings were exchanged. He gazed at the two sadly as he stepped forward. Everyone present was taken back again by what Percy's mother did next. Her blue eyes became a fierce gold as she stepped in front of the werewolf and growled. She glared as Alric's sad look turned into a calm and serious one. He narrowed his eyes as she said,

"You will not hurt my mate. He may have bitten my son, but Percy is alright now, from what I have been told. I am happy that he is a werewolf. It is a gift."

Razor sharp claws replaced Sally's fingernails as she went into a fighting stance. No one moved. Not even Paul, even though he clearly wanted to from the look on his face. Alric, though, he just kept his eyes narrowed at her, not looking intimidated at all.

"Sally, he needs to be punished for attacking a demigod. It is against our laws to harm or bite . Now," he stepped close to her as his eyes became more piercing, "step aside. Or do I have to use force? Remember, you were turned only a month after you became Mrs. Blofis. That was three years ago. You have no chance here against me. I don't want to hurt you, Sally. I see you and Paul as family. Do not force my hand." he warned.

A deep and predatory growl escaped him as he glared down at her. His height towering over her five foot eleven. Claws of his own sprung from his fingers as a look of intimidation and submission adorned Sally's features. She slowly stood down as her features went normal and took a step back. She stared down at the floor as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Please don't hurt him." she all but begged.

Alric's claws withdrew, but his eyes stayed the same. This made Annabeth curious. Was he unable to change them, or were they always that same powerful gold?

He offered no response as the werewolves made a large circle around Paul and him, who was still slightly shaking under the gaze of the much more powerful werewolf. Alric looked to Brian and his pack.

"Brian, Jeremiah, hold him down." he commanded.

The two did as asked, grabbing Paul by the arms and making him go into a kneeling position. They bent his head down as Alric slowly drew his sword.

Sally tried to lunge forward, more tears going down her face.

"No! Please, Alric, don't hurt him!" she screamed.

Alric did not listen as Sally was held back. He slowly went next Paul.

"Paul Blofis, you have broken one of the sacred laws that were made for our kind. You hunted a demigod and bit him. This crime is punishable by death. Do you have any last words?" he sentenced.

The area was silent as Paul slowly lifted his head. His gold eyes returned to their normal brown as he looked to Sally. He only told her three words.

"I love you."

This statement made the new known she-wolf let out a sob. She looked as though she couldn't even speak. Annabeth felt sorry for her. Weirdly, though, she felt indifferent about Paul being killed. Sure, it wasn't exactly what she wanted, but he was being punished for hurting Percy.

Paul looked up at Alric as his eyes went back to gold. A tear slowly went down his face as he said,

"Please forgive me, father."

Alric's expression softened as Paul put his head back down.

"I'll make it quick. You won't feel any pain." Alric promised.

Annabeth held her breathe as the werewolf slowly took a step back and lifted his sword for the killing blow. Paul visibly stiffened as he waited for it, his eyes tightly shut. Alric sent the sword down and, the blade sliced into the floor with a loud 'CRACK'. The blade was inches in front of Paul's face as he lifted his head in surprise. He gaped up at Alric as he still held his sword in the downward position as it was embedded in the floor. He looked down at him seriously.

"Don't let it happen again. I am only sparing you because I know that you were not in control that night. This is your second chance. There will not be a third. Next time, my blade will not go into the floor. Understood?"

Paul nodded rapidly as the two werewolves released him. He got up, muttering 'thank you' repeatedly, before he and Sally practically lunged at one another. Alric sheathed his sword as he looked around at the questioning looks he was receiving.

"I follow the laws strongly and without hesitation, but I am not without mercy. Paul still has much to learn, even though he has become a lone alpha and is one with his wolf. The full moon is still a problem for him. I understand this." he explained, earning nods of agreement.

"You only spared him because you don't have the courage to kill anymore." was heard from a man leaning against a pillar.

A sneer was on his face as he looked at Alric. Annabeth could clearly see the hatred in his green eyes as said werewolf turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Rolland, do you have something to say?" Alric asked with a dead serious tone.

The man in question looked to be close to middle aged with gray hair. His height was six foot five, at most. He wore modern style in clothing. Sneakers, jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a light, black, jacket.

He pushed himself from the pillar and started walking towards Alric, who just waited for him. Annabeth watched as the werewolf stopped within arms length of him with the glare still on his face.

"Yes. I do have something to say." Rolland growled, "I am tired of being under your leadership. Three centuries is long enough. I believe it is time for new leadership."

At these words, a group of ten men and women stepped behind Rolland. They clearly showed their support and agreement with the glares they gave Alric as they gripped the handles of whatever weapons they were carrying. Right then, Annabeth knew this would not be good. Not at all.

"I'm not a leader. I just do what I need to, and others decide to follow." Alric told him.

Rolland clearly wasn't buying it. Brian stepped forward next to Alric with a glare of his own pointed at Rolland and his pack.

"This is no less than what I would expect from a son of Lycaon. Power hungry and hostile toward anyone who does not wish to follow him." he said.

Annabeth barely had the time to be surprised by the comment before more words were exchanged.

"Watch your mouth, impure half-breed. The wolves are talking." Rolland fired back.

Within the blink of an eye, Alric had reeled back a fist and launched it straight into Rolland's nose for what he had said. The werewolf was launched straight back until he ended up embedded in a wall. His pack growled while Alric glared at them all.

"You all have two choices. Stay and die, or run and live. Decide." he threatened.

"Easily said from a man in armor." Rolland groaned angrily as he got out of the wall while his nose visibly healed.

Alric kept glaring as he signaled Brian to back off with his hand. After a few seconds he began to undo the straps and ties in his armor.

"Fine. You want to fight like real wolves. I'll play along." he said as his armor began falling to the ground.

When he was finished, only a black t-shirt was left, but he took that off too. Even Annabeth gasped at not only his perfectly sculpted chest and muscles, but also the scars. Dozens of scars occupied spots all over him. He looked at the surprised faces with a small smile.

"Silver." he simply said.

Annabeth's eyes went to the heavily blushing wolf goddess. The sight would have made her laugh, had the situation not been so serious. The werewolves made a circle around him as Rolland walked forward again with a sadistic smile on his face.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping you apart." he said.

Alric growled and got into a perfect stance after drawing his sword again. There was a pause before they all attacked him in a flurry of blades, but Alric looked anything but afraid. He blocked and dodged with ease before delivering a few attacks of his own. He sliced one's leg before punching another across the room. An animalistic roar escaped him as he stabbed another in the middle of the chest. Blood poured out of the screaming werewolf before Alric pulled back and cut their head clean off. It rolled to the floor, the expression still in a look of pain while the headless body fell to the ground in a spray of blood. It coated the floor in a puddle as Alric kept fighting. With each thrust or swipe, he killed again and again until they were all just a mess of lopped off body parts and gore in the middle of the meal hall. Annabeth was unsure wether to just keep staring in fascination, or to throw up her breakfast. This werewolf showed no mercy when fighting. Rolland had been making a large circle in front of the crowd the whole time, waiting for his turn to attack. He did so, lunging forward with a battle cry. Alric stayed in his spot, covered in blood as he kept glaring with pure anger and hatred. He tossed his sword away as his eyes suddenly turned a menacing and pulsing red. Within seconds, his canines elongated into fangs, his ears became pointed and stretched to the top of his head while his body grew taller and more muscled. Dark brown fur sprouted all over his body as his clothes were ripped away from the pressure. When the change was over, Annabeth was staring wide-eyed at a ten foot tall mass of muscle and fur with the body structure of a human, and the head of a wolf. It's huge jaws opened, revealing dozens of razor sharp teeth, before a loud and resounding howl escaped it. Rolland kept advancing as he quickly changed into the same thing, but with gray fur and eyes that were not as intense as his opponent. The two beasts lunged at one another in a flurry of claws and fangs. Thunder cracked outside as they roared at one another and delivered blow after blow. The gray wolf seemed outmatched, though, since the brown one kept blocking and dodging every attack. It looked as though the brown wolf had had enough, because he grabbed the gray one's arm and twisted. The snapping and breaking of bone could be heard as the gray wolf roared in pain before being grabbed by the throat. The brown wolf squeezed and raked his claws over his gut, making more blood splatter. He continued slashing and punching until the gray wolf turned back into Rolland, who was still bleeding and failing to escape the grasp of the much stronger beast. Then, what took Annabeth even more off guard, was Alric's deeply grizzled voice coming from the beast.

"Have you forgotten who I am?! I am among the first werewolves! My brothers, sisters, and I were created by Chaos himself!" he yelled.

"P-p-please. Have mercy." Rolland begged as he bled.

Alric offered no response as he kept holding him by the throat. Without a word, he squeezed, making Rolland scream out more until his head exploded from the pressure. Blood splattered all over the beast before he let out a long and loud roar that had everyone covering their ears. When it was done, the beast slowly shrank until Alric took it's place again. And he was naked. He glared at the ground, not caring about his nudity as the area went silent again. Lupa slowly walked through the gore to him, a careful and caring look on her face.

"Alric?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his eyes still red. It was a few seconds before his expression softened and his eyes returned to their former gold shade.

 _Incredible_ , Annabeth thought. She couldn't help but wonder if all werewolves could turn into the beast that Alric had just been. His power had increased by the hundreds in that form.

Lupa snapped her fingers, cleaning him of the blood and making his clothes appear on him. He thanked her before going straight for his armor. As he quickly put it all on and Lupa cleared the gore and blood, Annabeth couldn't help but ask.

"Who are you?" was her question.

He looked straight at her, making her feel a little bit uncomfortable from the intensity of his eyes.

"My brothers and sisters were special in their own right. They were all strong and each had uniques sets of abilities and powers." he paused as a faraway look appeared on his face, "When I was born, I had a strength that none of them did. I was more powerful than all of them. It was years before I realized that Chaos intended for me to become the first alpha. While my siblings made packs and increased the werewolf population, I was a lone wolf. Then, the war came. Now, I am the only one left."

He focused back on her with a fiery and determined look in his eyes now.

"To the Greeks, I am known as, 'The demon wolf'. The Romans called me, 'The Lycan'. To the French I am, 'La Bete du Gevaudan'. I am known as, 'The Harbinger' in England. The list of names goes on and on of the hundreds of names different countries have called me. I do like what you Americans call me, though." he said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The big bad wolf." he answered.

He turned and began walking out the door and into the rainstorm. Before he did, though, he took the time to say words that sent a chill up her spine.

"Don't worry, Annabeth Chase. I will find your mate."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Again, sorry for the delay. Procrastination is a major bitch. Plus, I really wanted to get another chapter out on Revenge. Anyway, enjoy. And thanks for the great reviews.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **3rd person POV**_

 __Alric knew exactly what he was looking for. The famed son of Poseidon's scent was weak from the rain, but it was barely a challenge for the master werewolf. Mud and water sprang through the air wherever his feet impacted the ground as he ran at speeds that would make Olympic champions look like beginners.

He smiled to himself. Alric loved this. Feeling the wind and rain going through his hair and against his face as he sprinted. It wasn't even tiring him. The wild always truly was his element. He was born in it, after all.

He had to have been more than halfway to his destination, when he smelled it. He stopped, tearing trenches into the ground where his feet skidded, practically frozen in shock. He turned his head in all directions, taking deep whiffs of the air. His gold eyes went wide. It had been so long since that scent had invaded his nostrils. The smell of death. The smell of…..

Something suddenly blurred to a stop in front of him, and he glared at the being.

"Hello, hello, hello. I must say, this is a nice surprise."

The only reason it was alive, was the fact the sun was currently blocked by the storm.

Alric growled as four more surrounded him. Each were wearing the same clothing as the first one. Black leather, everything. Boots, jackets, pants. Hell, even the gloves they were wearing.

He had a feeling something like this was going to happen. The day that they would come back to raise havoc upon the world and enslave every human. That was something Alric refused to let happen. He would fight them until he killed them all or they killed him.

"I was wondering when the vampires would make themselves known once again." he said, not speaking to anyone in particular.

They circled him, probably trying to see where the best point of attack would be on him. Alric was not afraid, though. Not in the slightest. From the smell, these three female and two male vampires were only a few hundred years old. He had milleniums on them. He stood calm and ready, prepared for anything that would come his way as he stretched out every sense he possessed. It was always, somehow, comforting to feel the world coming to life around him. Well, except for the currently soul-less bodies before him.

Each pair of crimson eyes was glaring at him. They wanted to rip him apart and feed on him to see what master werewolf tasted like. Not to mention the fact that he was the one that personally destroyed most of their race. One vampire after the other. Thousands fell to him.

"So, tell me. Who are you maggot fuckers working for?" Alric asked.

"Careful, mutt." one of the females growled, "We are your superiors."

Alric actually chuckled at her words.

"I see no superiors before me. Only walking corpses."

And, just like that, the first one attacked. She thought she could get him from behind, but he could see it coming from miles away. Even if she was fast.

Alric merely kicked backwards, doing a front flip in the process. The vampire was sent flying into the nearest tree while Alric put his arms up to block another attack. He hit the offender before grabbing another fist that was sent his way. He crushed it, causing the vampire to scream in pain before he grabbed him by the throat before wrenching his head off with one hand.

Yes, these vampires were quite weak. That was one down, four to go.

He ducked under a clothesline and hit the vampire in her side. His fist went straight through her and into her chest before he grabbed her lifeless heart. Her screaming was cut off from this action as he kicked another in the face and roared at them all. The dead vampire fell to the ground and melting into black goo that disappeared from the pouring rain. Just like the previous one.

The other vampires screamed in rage and attacked all at once. He was hit in the chest, sending him into a tree. The trunk broke and it fell to the side as he slowly got up, barely fazed. His claws sprung from his fingers before he clawed a coming foot. The leg it was attached to was lopped off from the attack, making the vampire go down. He jammed his claws into the next two's stomachs and lifted them into the air as he growled. His eyes went red while the vampires could only groan in pain and stare in horror. He tossed the one he was holding with his left, right into the one that was missing her leg. After that, he clawed the one he was holding across the throat before ripping his heart out. The vampire was instantly reduced to black goo as he turned to the last two. Both female vampires were staring with fear in their eyes as he advanced on them. The one with her limbs still intact, stood up and attempted a wild slash at his face. He dodged with ease before grabbing her by the throat and pulling her close to him.

"You know, I have devoured many different beings in my life. Humans, demigods, other werewolves, animals, many different types of beasts. Would you like to know what I eventually realized?" he asked in a voice that made him sound as though he were a demon from the deepest depths of hell.

The vampire only whimpered pathetically in response as he squeezed her neck harder.

"I realized that nothing tasted more delicious to me, than a vampire. Especially old ones. They are like a fine wine. The older, the better."

Before the vampire could attempt another attack, he had brought her closer to rip her throat out with his teeth. He bit down hard on her flesh, savoring the taste. Alric pulled back, bringing the flesh he had bit with him, and swallowed it. Black blood splattered everywhere, covering the werewolf in more before the rain began to slowly wash it away. There was still a considerable amount on him, though, as he dropped the deteriorating vampire to the ground.

The badly injured one was trying to crawl away, but she found herself being turned before a foot was planted to her chest. Alric glared down at her as she held up her arms to try and defend from an attack.

"Please don't kill me!" she begged.

He pressed his foot into her chest harder, hearing and feeling the ribs beginning to break.

"And, why not?" he asked.

She couldn't find a response, so he pushed until all her ribs were broken. Blood spurted from her mouth from the damage as her screams turned into inhuman screeches as she futilely tried to push his foot off.

"Tell me who sent you!" he ordered as thunder crashed louder in the sky.

"I'll take it to my grave. Besides, it's no use, wolf. He's far too strong for you. It will take an army of werewolves just like you to beat only him. He has created an army that shall cleanse the world of gods, demigods, and especially you werewolves." she choked out in defiance.

"We'll have to see about that."

He pushed down all the way with his foot until it completely went through the vampire. She kept screeching in pain before he reared back his other foot and kicked her head like a football. It went flying and she ended up just like the others within seconds.

Alric breathed heavily as the storm continued to rage all around him. He slowly lifted his head to let out a loud and long roar for the kill he had made. Once he managed to calm down, his eyes were back to gold as he caught the scent again.

"Now. Let's go find a son of Poseidon."

 _ **Back at the meal hall**_

 __"The big bad wolf? That crap is true?" Thalia Grace asked in confusion with many others voicing their agreement.

Brian took the time to answer, while the gods had chosen to stay silent. They knew this story, but also wanted to hear it from an actual werewolf's perspective. So, as he sat near the hearth, looking into the fire, he started the story.

"It's true what he said. Alric is one of the first werewolves. Born into this world by the creator." he did not take his eyes from the flames as he continued, "The story of the big bad wolf is no child's tale or life lesson. It is a simple story of revenge. Alric's revenge."

"What do you mean? Three little pigs pissed him off or something?" Clarisse asked sarcastically, earning a few laughs.

The laughter went silent and her expression turned to slight fear and intimidation at the blank, gold and red, stares that were sent her way. She decided to keep her mouth shut from that moment on.

"No. It had nothing to do with pigs. The gods turned it into that story and manipulated man kind with the mist to keep them from realizing what really happened. The massacre that destroyed an entire village."

"What massacre?" Jason asked this time.

Brian sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"Back in the medieval days, there were hunters. Men and women that devoted their lives to killing werewolves and other monsters alike. All of them were clear sighted mortals, which is why they were capable of hunting our kind. They believed we were all evil and began slaughtering us. Pack by pack. The werewolves they managed to murder didn't go down without a fight, though. Many hunters fell. When Alric learned of the hunters slaughtering werewolves, let's just say, he was enraged. Especially with the fact that they were murdering and torturing not only men and women, but children too. So, he found a village that over hundreds of people inhabited. Each one was a hunter and was planning on raising their children to be one." there was a short pause as Brian sighed, "Alric butchered them all. He ripped every man and woman apart with his bare hands. They didn't even stand a chance. Sure, they managed a few hits on him with their silver weapons, but they all died in the end."

"And the children? Did he kill them too?" Hazel asked in horror.

Brian looked to her and shook his head.

"No. I know him. He told me he would sooner put a silver bullet in his own head before killing a child. Whether they be human or monster. Instead, he gave those old enough to understand, a warning. That when they were older and stronger, he would be waiting for them. Years later, they followed their parents to the grave after they went looking for him. After that, no one ever heard about monster hunters again, except in fictional books, and now, movies."

The hall went silent after that, many not knowing what to think. Was Alric a monster or a hero?

"Alric is not a villain, in case you are thinking that." this caused everyone to look up at the wolf goddess, it being her that spoke, "He loves all of werewolf kind just as much as I do, and is willing to destroy all those who wish to threaten it. He is much like Percy when it comes to being loyal to his own." she finished with a small smile.

"What about the other names he has been called?" Annabeth asked.

Lupa was the one to answer this time.

"He was called 'the beast of Gevaudan' for the same reason as being called 'the big bad wolf'. The other names are no different. All are the result of humans, monsters, vampires, or even demigods making the wrong decision with Alric. He would be challenged by other werewolves for his title, demigods would try to hunt him, and humans would hear rumors about him before setting out to become the famed one who killed the great wolf. All failed, obviously. He would either escape them or kill them. That is why he chooses to be a lone wolf. An alpha with no pack."

She finished that statement with sadness in her tone as the hall went silent again. Until the love goddess decided to say something.

"Aw. You want him to make a pack with you, don't you?" she asked the wolf goddess with a smirk on her face.

A gold blush spread across Lupa's cheeks before she was in Aphrodite's face in an instant. A growl escaped her, but Aphrodite's smirk turned to a grin.

"I have no idea what you are insinuating." she said.

"Oh, but I believe you do, Lupa."

"Aphrodite, why must you provoke her?" Artemis asked as she pulled the wolf goddess away from killing her.

"No idea what you're talking about." she said innocently.

Artemis rolled her eyes as she sat down with Lupa at her table, who was still glaring as her eyes became red.

"I just hope he can get Kelp Head here so I can kick his ass." Thalia said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Wait, I have a question." Nico said as he looked to Brian and his pack, "Why did that guy call you a halfbreed, if you don't mind me asking?"

He didn't look insulted, but you could tell from his eyes, it was a sensative subject for him. Nevertheless, he answered.

"My pack and I, let's just say we aren't really werewolves at all. We're something special."

"What is that?" Reyna asked.

"Werecoyotes." he responded, shocking all who didn't know.

 _ **Back to Percy (I know, finally!)**_

 __I looked at him, and he just stared right back. My body immediately tensed in anticipation. This couldn't have been good. Usually, whenever some stranger knew my name, they would turn into a monster and try to kill me.

Strangely, though, he gave me a kind smile. I took this time to give him a once over. My eyes slightly widened at the surprising sight of him. He was wearing armor. Literally, medieval style, armor. There was also the fact he was soaking wet from the storm outside, which still had not shown any sign of letting up. I looked at him strangely as he said,

"I am not here to harm you, Percy. I promise."

Somehow, I could sense nothing but truth from his words. I slowly began to relax, but still had some suspicion.

"Then, why are you here?" I asked plainly.

"To take you back home." he answered simply.

I immediately shook my head before drinking the rest of the whiskey that occupied my glass. I glared down at the empty glass, being reminded of what I really did not feel like facing quite yet.

"So they send a random fucking guy to get me? Don't they understand? I'm a monster now." the depression in my voice was clear as day.

I definitely did not see what was coming next. Something hard hit me right in my left cheek and sent me tumbling into the nearest table. Now, that _really_ hurt. I put my hand to the side of my face as I got up. I glared at the man to see that he was standing with a glare of his own on his features.

"What the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed in pain and anger.

At least I could feel my cheek and jaw beginning to heal, but slowly. Why was that? Was it because he is very powerful?

The other people in the bar had turned their attention to us by now, and I was surprised to see more than a few gold sets of eyes looking at me. Including the bartender.

"Call yourself a monster in my presence again, and I will not hesitate to kick your ass." he said with a growl at the end.

I gulped, actually feeling intimidated as my face finished healing. But then, the anger came back. I growled right back at him as my vision intensified and I could feel the change happening. I attacked with my claws as I yelled,

"You don't know what it is like! How it felt when they all looked at me like that while I was a prisoner in my own mind!"

I tried to hit him multiple times, but he was dodging everything I threw at him with ease. I tried a roundhouse kick, but he caught my leg and used it to throw me into another table.

"That was a new table. Dammit, Alric." I heard Brandon grumble.

He was ignored, as the man now known as Alric, kept glaring at me. He rushed at me to grab me by the throat and hold me against the remains of the table. I tried to struggle, but he was too strong. I looked up into his eyes, which were now a powerful red. I was taken aback as he growled down at me.

"Being a werewolf does not automatically classify you as a monster. Yes, we all have a predatory nature in us that is only bred to kill, but there is also the simple decision to control it, or to let it do as it pleases. That is what keeps us from becoming a true monster." he said angrily.

I began to calm down as I gave that some thought. I stopped struggling when I realized how right he was. I looked back up at him to see his eyes were once again the brilliant gold. His grip loosened on me as I slowly got up with a defeated demeanor.

I didn't think I would be able to face them again. Running away was cowardly and stupid. Hanging my head, I told him,

"You're right. I am sorry." he sighed as I could sense him calming down, "But I… I just don't think I'll be able to face them after what happened. The way they all looked at me….." I trailed off at the end, not really wanting to finish.

I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. His gold eyes were now possessed caring intention that I would only see in a friend or family member.

"If they hate you just because of all this, they are truly stupid people. Especially after all you have done for them." he nudged me toward the door, "Come on. Let's take you home. There is a surprise waiting for you."

 _A surprise? What does he mean?,_ I thought as I started for the exit while he put some money on the bar for Brandon. They smiled at one another.

"Sorry about the damages, Bran." he apologized before walking up next to me.

We opened the doors to see the storm was still going. I turned to him when he held his hand out to me.

"By the way, I'm Alric." he introduced himself.

I gave a small smile and grabbed his hand shortly before we shook.

"Percy Jackson." I returned.

He smiled as we pulled away.

"It is great to make your acquaintance. I have heard much about you."

"All good, I hope." I joked as we both got into a running stance.

He chuckled, but didn't respond. Within seconds, we were both zooming through the forest and toward camp.

To be honest, I was a little afraid of the beat down I was in for when I got back. Annabeth was undoubtedly upset beyond belief, and we all know Thalia will take her side and try to beat me to a pulp for her. I sighed as I thought of the other reactions. _I hurt them._ I couldn't help but ask as we ran through the trees.

"How are they?" I said without turning to him.

He took a moment to answer, which made me feel a little uneasy.

"Each of them are more concerned than angry. Well, all except the daughter of Zeus and your mate." he said with a chuckled at the end.

I gulped to myself. _She is so going to kill me._

 _ **Line Break**_

 __I was dreading for when we got there, and I was more than nervous when we finally did. I was practically shaking. But, then I picked up all of the new presences. Dozens and dozens of them behind the closed doors of the meal hall. I could also smell….my mom and step-dad. What the heck we're they doing here? I was confused, but decided to put it at the back of my mind for now as Alric put his hands on both doors and pushed. They swung open and, for me, it was like I was opening the gates of hell. I did not want to have to go through this, but if I hadn't ran I wouldn't be. I mentally beat myself up at this thought.

Then, there was the choruses of 'PERCY!' hit my ears.

Within seconds, I found myself being tackled to the ground, courtesy of more than a few demigods and my father and brother. After a minute, I was finally able to stand as my father refused to let go, squeezing me half to death.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, son." he all but growled as a single tear went down his face.

"Dad..." I was able to say in a strained voice.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." he let go, making me gasp for breathe while those surrounding us laughed.

I looked around at them all as some gave me hugs and other forms of greeting. They all looked so happy to see me. It showed on their faces. Even Clary was being nice to me by, surprisingly, saying,

"Don't do that to everyone again, water boy." she mockingly threatened.

I gave her the two fingered salute in return before the seven were upon me. Hazel and Frank gave me hugs while Leo, Jason, and Piper all took their turns on scoffing me and telling me how stupid it was that they would turn on me so suddenly. I laughed as I slowly realized I had nothing to worry about. Until, the lightning covered fist came at me without warning. I dodged as the circle of people around me took a few steps back to provide room for my cousin and I. She threw another wild hit, which I also dodged before grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Look, Thalia, I know I should not have ran, but I panicked. I am here to apologize." I told her.

"No. Not taking your excuses, Percy. Not until I beat you up for what you didto Annabeth." she responded between attacks.

I dodged and weaved around her hits until she finally tried hitting me with lightning. While this was going on, I looked around and spotted her. My Wise Girl. She was sitting at the Athena table. Her head was turned in my direction, and she looked into my eyes for only a moment before she went back to glaring at the table with her fists tightly clenched. _Yup. Definitely dead._ I also saw my mom and Paul. Again, I wondered what they were doing here, but had to put it in the back of my mind again as Thalia pulled back as her hands lit with lightning, only for her to send a powerful punch my way.

There was nothing I could do to dodge because I let myself get distracted, so I lifted my hand up to block. Now, _that_ definitely hurt as the electricity went through me from it. I soldiered through it, though, as I stared her down and slowly squeezed on her hand. I could feel the wolf in me presenting itself as Thalia's eyes widened. I literally growled at her as I moved to stand at my full height, towering over her.

"Enough." I simply said.

I felt her let up, so I let go of her hand so she could pull it back. She took a step away from me as her expression went serious.

"That still you in there?" she asked.

I could tell that she was half joking, so I gave her a small smile as everything went to normal for me.

"Of course." I answered.

Thalia's eyes suddenly looked behind me, and I turned to immediately get punched in the face. Both my jaw and the person's hand cracked from the blow. That really hurt too, but I was quickly beginning to heal as I looked at my attacker. My girlfriend holding her hand in pain met my eyes as she glared at me.

"Okay, I deserved that-" I was cut off by her slapping me with her good hand on the other side of my face.

"That too." I continued before she was about to kick me in the berries.

I immediately guarded my crotch with my hands and went as far as slightly turning to the side in fear.

"No, no, maybe not there. You and I both know they don't deserve it." I argued quickly.

She let out a frustrated yell before settling on just glaring at me as she stood there, still holding her injured hand with her good one. I took in the sight of her. She was wearing the usual. Camp shirt, jean short, sneakers, and her bead necklace. She was beautiful, as always, with her hair down around her shoulders.

I cleared my throat as I focused back on the situation at hand and the entire area went quiet. I looked into her eyes, ready to beg for her forgiveness, if that's what it took.

"I am sorry. So sorry for running. It was cowardly and just…..." I shook my head as I took a step closer to her, "It was not even close to the right choice."

"Then, why?!" she screamed at me as I saw tears beginning to pool in her eyes, "Why did you do all of that?! Lie to me about everything and, when we all finally find out, you leave! Why?!"

"Because, I was afraid." I answered, "I was afraid you would think I was a monster and not love me anymore. I would not have been able to live with myself if that happened." tears were running freely down her face by now, "I am so sorry, Wise Girl." I finished as I put my head down in shame.

Everything was silent again. And that was the worst part for me. Especially since I could no longer see her face. Then, I could see her slowly close the distance between us before I felt her wrap her arms around me. I returned the favor, slowly wrapping my arms around her small waist and enjoyed her scent and warmth. I lifted my head to look into her eyes. She was giving me a small smile now. I smiled back.

"I'm so-" my apology was cut off as she kissed me.

Our lips moved easily against one another and my arms tightened their grip around her. We both smiled while pulling away for air.

"I love you." I stated with so much feeling in my voice and being conveyed by my eyes.

"I love you too." she responded without thought while giving me the same look.

We kissed again as the meal hall was filled with cheering and coos, among other things. Annabeth hit me in the shoulder as we pulled away again.

"But if you ever do that again to me, I will rip your werewolf/demigod ass apart. Got it, Seaweed Brain?" she threatened.

I grinned at her.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I said.

When we had finally stopped making up, I healed her hand with water before turning my attention to my mom, Paul, and all the rest that were here. There was also the pack of, whatever they were. They smelled…..different from the rest.

"What are you all doing here, not to be rude or anything." I asked.

Mom and Paul actually exchanged a nervous glance while a guy dressed like he was from and old western film, stepped forward as he extended his hand.

"The name's Brian, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Percy Jackson." he greeted warmly.

I actually smiled at him, sensing nothing but friendliness from him as we shook hands.

"As for what we are all doing here," he momentarily glanced at the rest of the werewolves, "we wanted to see you. We can all tell you have great potential. Also, Sally and Paul have something important to tell you."

I finally stepped in front of my mom and step-dad as their nervousness seemed to worsen. I could practically smell the anxiousness. My mom had decided to stare down at the floor while Paul's hazel eyes looked at me with fear, for some reason.

"Mom? Paul? What's wrong?" I asked.

Mom did not take her gaze from the floor as she softly stuttered,

"W-well, you s-see, sweetheart, we h-have a confession to make. I just want to start with saying that we are so sorry for hiding this from you."

"Hiding what?"

She slowly lifted her head as I sensed it. My eyes widened as they looked into her now gold ones. No. This couldn't be possible. How could I have not known. She was a werewolf?! I turned to Paul to see his eyes were the same shade of brilliant gold too.

"You're…..werewolves?" I said quietly, completely taken aback.

Paul slowly took one step forward, fear still written all over his face.

"That isn't all, Percy." he started quietly, "On that night of the full moon, the night you were bitten, I just couldn't control myself. The scent of demigod was so strong in the apartment and I had been struggling with my alpha side for years." there was a long pause as realization slowly came to me before the words left his mouth, "I was the one that bit you."

I was quiet after I heard his confession, unsure what to feel at first. Then, I settled on rage. With clenched fists, I could feel my body slowly start to turn in my anger. I could see the fur growing at the corners of my vision. My claws slowly dug into my hands, drawing some blood as a predatory growl escaped me.

"You….turned me into this….." I said in a grizzled and deep version of my voice as the change finally finished.

Then, with my claws extended, I lunged.


	7. Chapter 7

_**PS4: Play with me, Rath. You know you want to.**_

 _ **Rath: No. I need to write. The writers of FanFiction are counting on me.**_

 _ **PS4: Just one game, Rath. Come on. Do it.**_

 _ **Rath: Fuck off. This happens every time I have free time, and it is not going to happen again. Besides, if I start playing you, I won't be able to stop.**_

 _ **PS4: But-**_

 _ **Rath: No.**_

 _ **PS4: Zombies-**_

 _ **Rath: Fuck you.**_

 _ **PS4: But, multipl-**_

 _ **Rath: Nope! *starts typing furiously***_

 _ **Greetings, everyone. Wow. Almost-what-a hundred followers and favorites. That is certainly something to be proud of. Especially the reviews. So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

 _ **-DarthRath**_

* * *

I don't know what had gotten into me. I was just so angry. I wanted to rip him limb from limb. I wanted to taste his blood on my lips. Moving fast, I lunged and lashed out with my claws in a flurry of precise strikes. He was sent flying into the nearest wall as I shrugged off my leather jacket and lunged again. There were dozens of large gashes all over his chest from my attack, but were beginning to heal as Paul lifted his head up, his eyes now red instead of gold. The same red as Alric. I could feel the anger of the wolf in him as he got up and I attacked again. Paul lifted his right arm to block one of my clawed fists without breaking eye contact with me. He let out a deep and threatening growl from his throat before attempting a punch to my gut. I blocked, but he was fast enough to hit me across the face with his other hand, sending me sliding across the marble floor. I got up, but stayed low as I growled back up at him. Paul was about to attack again as he started to change, but mom stepped in front of me and into his path. Holding out her arms, she said,

"Paul. Stop. You are losing control again."

He faltered and seemed to be thinking on her words. I took this time to look around. Annabeth had been pulled back by Thalia while everyone made a wide circle around us to undoubtedly avoid anyone being injured or worse. Many looked as hough they wanted to step in, especially a few werewolves. I could see Alric holding his arm out to stop Brian from interfering.

I looked back up at the man who had given me my affliction with a glare as he finally growled again, his eyes staying red. He lifted a clawed hand to hit my mother out of his way, but I was fast. I pushed her out of the way and caught his arm by the wrist. I glared harder at him, feeling something new deep inside of me coming to life as I growled louder and deeper. His red eyes held surprise in them as I said,

"You don't harm your mate. Least of all, my mother."

I don't know why I said those words, but they felt right. And, while he was in his surprised state, I acted. Bending his arm at a painful angle, I was met with a satisfying 'crack' and his scream of pain. After breaking his arm, I kicked him in the chest, which sent him into a pillar. I roared as I lunged again and held Paul by the throat against the marble, which had cracked under him. I began mercilessly ramming my fist into his face as he screamed more and tried in vain to loosen my grip with his good arm. By the time his other arm healed, his face was a bloodied and broken pulp.

I was in full blood lust, when I started hearing them. Mom, dad, Annabeth, and more. They were all yelling for me to stop. That I was going too far. I could feel my mom trying to pull me away, but I wasn't stopping. I was about to hit Paul again before a gauntlet covered fist stopped me. It held my wrist in a tight grip as I angrily looked to my side to see Alric. He was staring at me with a cold and serious expression as I growled at him.

"Let. Me. Go." I ordered.

He didn't listen. What he did do, though, was force me off of Paul before throwing me to the ground with what seemed like ease. I kept growling as I turned and was about to sand up, but was immediately kicked in the stomach by him. Next thing I knew, was the wind being knocked out of me as I was launched straight up and into the ceiling. There was doubtlessly a crater where I hit as I fell with chunks of rubble. I then felt pain to my front as I landed on my face while my wounds began to heal. I glared up at Alric as he began to remove his armor, for some reason. I didn't really care. If he wanted to fight too, he was gonna get it.

"Oh, you want a piece of me again?" I challenged.

He only looked at me with a straight face in response as I lunged at him. He blocked and dodged with little effort before grabbing me by the throat and pinning me to the floor. His eyes went red as he glared at me and growled.

"Control. Your. Wolf." he ordered in a commanding and dark voice that promised pain.

I actually felt scared. Terrified, even. I did not want to fight him. Then, it was like something released in me. Like he wasn't only telling me to do it, but forcing me to retake control and restrain the beast. I could feel myself slowly changing back as everything lessened in intensity. He slowly let go, but kept glaring as I gasped for breathe.

"What did I tell you, Percy?" he asked.

I choked and coughed, just realizing how painful his constricting grip was on my throat. It took me a moment, but I was able to answer with a strained and hoarse voice.

"Losing control, means we…..become no better…..than the monsters we fight."

I rose to my knees as Alric nodded shortly before turning to the downed form of Paul. He had his back against the pillar and his head bowed while his legs were spread out and arms limp next to him. My eyes widened. There was so much blood. It was on the pillar, the floor, and all over him. Fortunately, his chest was slowly rising and falling, meaning he was alive. I looked back to Alric, wondering what he was doing. His fists were clenched at his sides while his body was tensed up. As though he was waiting for something. I figured out what in the next moment.

Paul's head shot up, his eyes still red as he slowly stood and growled. He was in the same wolf form that I was once in, but he looked like he was beginning to change again as his bones cracked. Alric stood where he was as my step father became something that sent me into a flashback of the night that I was bitten. It roared loudly as it slowly advanced. My eyes widened as Alric began to change too. Dark brown fur was growing all over him as his ears became pointed and his fingers grew long and sharp claws. That was all I could see because his back was to me, but I knew his eyes were still red and his fangs had grown.

"Paul, stop this right now, or else I will be forced to beat you within an inch of your life." he commanded with a threatening tone.

The huge predator only growled in response as it kept advancing. Alric sighed before rolling his shoulders and unfastening his sword from his waist. It fell to his feet as he took a step forward. Within the blink of an eye, his body grew and his clothes ripped were ripped away as he turned into the same thing as Paul. The only differences being their fur and Alric being slightly larger. I held my breathe as they roared and lunged at one another. They were trading blows within the fraction of a second, but it was beginning to look one sided from how well Alric was holding up his own, and then some. He was dodging and blocking everything thrown at him, moving at a speed that I could just barely keep up with. The wolf that was once Paul looked like he was getting frustrated, because it began throwing a flurry of wild and careless hits. That was it's biggest mistake. The other one finally hit him hard in the snout snout, sending teeth and blood across the hall as the breaking of bone could be heard loud and clear. Paul fell to the floor as Alric kept going. He began bashing him and hitting him in the face and chest without pause or restraint. More bones broke under the onslaught until the wolf couldn't take it anymore. His bloodied body laid limp in the crater that was created as it slowly began to shrink and the fur faded away to reveal a naked and heavily wounded Paul. Alric took the other wolf's place as he stood over his defeated opponent. He was just glaring at the floor before his eyes turned to me.

"This is what will happen if you ever lose control in front of me like that again. Understand?" he promised angrily.

I nodded my head rapidly, not wanting to be on his bad side. Lupa quickly came forward to make Alric and Paul's clothes reappear on them while my mom ran to his downed form. She knelt at his side with tears in her eyes as she checked his breathing. She sighed in relief after a second before turning to me.

"Why, Percy?! Why?! He wanted to apologize to you, and you tried to kill him!" she yelled at me.

For the first time in my life, I was truly angry at my mother. Did she not see what just happened?!

"Because he turned me into what I am! And didn't you see what he was about to do?! He was going to try to kill you!" I yelled right back.

She seemed to falter at my words as she looked down at Paul sadly.

"He wasn't in his right mind. His wolf is too strong for him, sometimes."

I angrily stood up.

"And why didn't you tell me about what you both were a long time ago?! Why hide it from me?!" I demanded.

Her sad gaze lifted to me as tears ran down her face. It broke my heart to see that, but at the same time, I was still angry.

"We were afraid of the same thing that you were, Percy. That you would believe we were monsters and hate us."

I shook my head and began walking out, everyone making a path for me.

"Then you were both just as stupid as I was." I called over my shoulder.

"No. Percy, wait." she tried to stop me.

I ignored her. I needed to be alone. I began sprinting once I got out of the hall, noticing the rain had finally stopped and the sun had come out. I made it to the edge of the woods, when a flash of light stopped me. My father took it's place shortly after. He was looking at me with a serious expression and his arms were crossed as the rest of the Olympians joined him all around me along with everyone else.

"Son, I hope you are not running away again?" dad asked as Triton walked up next to him.

I sighed in frustration and let out an actual growl as I thought of everything that has happened. After pacing a few times I just sighed again and looked down.

"No." I answered.

Arms wrapped around me from behind and I could feel the familiar warmth on my back as I heard my girlfriend's wonderful voice.

"Good." she said.

I breathed in her scent and slightly leaned back into her as her grip tightened and seemed almost possessive as I calmed down. My anger was slowly draining as I slowly accepted everything.

"I'm tired." I said out loud.

I really was. I wanted-no-needed some sleep. It was all finally getting to me just now.

"Go to your cabin and rest, Percy. You'll need it for what is coming." Alric suddenly said to my right.

I looked over at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked in alarm.

He shook his head.

"I will tell you later. After you have rested." was the only answer he gave me.

Annabeth lightly pulled me and I willingly let her take me to cabin three. After the short walk and she opened the door, I stopped her. She turned to me and gave me a confused look as I stared at her with regret.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said.

Her face went blank before she went close to me to wrap her arms around my neck. Mine went to her waist on instinct as she looked deeply into my eyes.

"I could never think you are a monster, Percy. Yes, you lost control, but that was only because you learned Paul was the one that turned you. You were angry. I understand. So was I." she told me.

I put my forehead to hers and closed my eyes before slowly kissing her. She kissed back without hesitation and I couldn't help the feeling of contentedness that began to settle. I loved her. She was so understanding and so amazing. My Wise Girl. Mine. I could feel my arms tighten around her as I slowly lifted her up to wrap her legs around me as I continued my advances. She continued her own, running her hands up my back to tangle in my hair as I pushed her against the door, closing it. I locked it as I forced my tongue in her mouth to wrestle with hers for dominance, hearing her let out a quiet moan as I pushed all my weight against hers on the door and groped at every inch of her body that I could reach. I stopped kissing her lips to trail down to her neck and collar bone as her legs tightened their hold on me. I slightly bit down on her pulse point making her let out a yell.

"Percy!"

I couldn't stop myself anymore. I wanted her. Right now. I went back to kissing her lips as my right hand went from her soft ass to her inner thigh. She moaned louder and yelled my name again as I ran my hand along her jean short clad womanhood.

"Annabeth." I groaned lowly as I began to lift up her shirt.

She suddenly stopped my hands as I lifted my head to look in her eyes. We were both breathing heavily, heat being generated from both of us and lips swollen. I could see her inner conflict as I held her in her spot.

"Percy, we can't. What if you lose control?"

Now, that was a good question. But, the thing was, I could feel nothing from my wolf side right now. Sure, it was there, but it wasn't trying to turn me or anything. I felt in complete control. This made me smile at her.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. I got the hang of it."

This statement seemed to destroy all her worries as her eyes closed and we began kissing again, only to pause when I practically ripped her shirt from her.

"Did you really have to do that?" she halfheartedly complained.

The only response I offered was to throw her on my bed as I shrugged of my jacket and ripped my own shirt off. She laid on the bed with a lust-filled look in her eyes as my pants joined the shredded remains of my shirt on the floor. I hovered over her and stared at her black bra as though it were an enemy. I was quick to remove it and toss it away as we kept kissing. Her hands trailed from my hair to my shoulders and stopped at my back. Her finger nails roughly ran down it, making me groan. It was one of my weaknesses and she knew it because I could feel the smirk on her face. I brushed her hair behind her head as I grabbed the back of her neck and her left leg before pulling away. I looked at her, admiring everything. Her golden hair, stormy eyes, tan skin, ample breasts, and toned stomach. All that along with her heat and scent of arousal made her like a drug to me. I looked back up at her face to see her blushing.

"Why do you always stare at me?" she asked with some self-consciousness.

"Because you're beautiful, and amazing, and gorgeous, and mine." I answered, kissing her with every word and adding a growl at the end.

This action made her moan even louder as I could feel her lust reaching it's limits as I relieved her of her shorts and trailed kisses from her lips to her breasts. She screamed with pleasure as I sucked and nibbled at her left breast and ran my hand along her soaking vagina after I had reached under her black panties.

"Percy," she managed through her moans and groans, "stop teasing me. I've waited long enough. I need you."

I grinned before removing her panties while she quickly opened and unzipped my pants. I quickly pulled them off with my boxers, exposing my throbbing erection to the air. My girlfriend's eyes slightly widened when she looked down at it while I went back to hovering over her.

"Has it….gotten bigger?" she asked.

I only grinned before grabbing my penis and guiding it to her vagina. I teased her entrance first, making her scream, before going right in. I groaned in pleasure. It was terrible how much I missed her slick and tight walls around me. Her back arched when I had sheathed myself all the way into her shortly before slowly beginning to pull out. I closed my eyes as the pleasure surged through me. It made me want to just get to pounding into her as fast as I could, but I needed to let her ease into it.

"Oh, gods, it has!" she screamed with her head leaned back and her mouth wide open as her legs and arms wrapped around me again.

I wrapped my arms around her as well while I began to move more, getting faster. We both made noises in pleasure as my speed increased until I was pounding into her like no tomorrow. The wooden bed frame began shaking and groaning in protest, but I didn't care. She felt too good for me to pay attention to anything else. I clenched my teeth and grabbed the headboard, trying to hold my release in so I would climax with her. I was surprised, however, when the headboard broke in half from my grip. It fell to the floor while I focused back on Annabeth and how much noise she was making. It was driving me wild and making me go even faster and harder, somehow.

"PERCY! YES! I'M GOING TO-AAAAH!"

I actually roared as her walls clenched around me and her release soaked my penis, making me release within her. I collapsed next to her as we both breathed heavily, dazed as we slowly got down from our blissful highs.

"That was…...amazing." Annabeth managed to say between breathes.

I only turned to her with a grin before noticing something. The bed seemed…...lower. I looked over the side to see the feet of the bed had given way, leaving the whole thing on the floor. I chuckled to myself while Annabeth cuddled up to my side.

"Wanna go another round?" I asked, now suddenly full of energy.

She grinned at me, lust and love clear in her eyes.

"After we take a breather."

I kept smiling as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I told her while looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you too." she responded without thought.

* * *

 _ **Alric POV**_

He dreaded giving them the news, but they needed to be warned. The vampires were undoubtedly going to come for everyone. Just like the last one he had killed said. They would consume the earth like a plague until only human beings are left so they could be used as cattle. So, after Percy and Annabeth were out of sight, he decided to tell them now.

"Werewolves and gods! I need to speak with you all back in the meal hall!" he yelled for all to hear.

"What about the demigods?" Zeus asked.

"What I need to tell you is not for their ears. Not yet, at least." he told the king as he began making his way back to his previous destination, the werewolves flanking him.

He began pacing as everyone slowly got situated and the large doors were closed. Alric stopped with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What is this about, Alric? Is thee something wrong?" Lupa asked.

He scanned them all. Most were just waiting for what he had to say, while others were looking on with concern. Alric decided to tell them straight out.

"On the way to take Percy Jackson back here, I encountered a group of beings. Monsters we have believed to be destroyed." he looked up at them carefully, "Vampires."

Many gasps and other noises of surprise erupted all around the room.

"I knew it. I always had a feeling they would return." Hades said.

"The premonition….it's coming true…." Apollo said as he stared off with dread.

This confused Alric. A premonition? It seemed he was not the only one, because many others looked confused too.

"What do you mean, brother?" Artemis asked.

The sun god focused back on everyone else with a saddened expression, especially when his eyes fell on the eldest werewolf.

"Over a hundred years ago, I had a dream filled with visions. Visions of an army of pale and red eyed beings, over a thousand strong. Their leader….he was shrouded in darkness, but he was standing atop of hundreds of corpses. And…." his eyes went back to Alric, "your bloodied and beaten body was laying at the bottom of it all."

His mouth fell slightly agape as he looked back at the sun god. He saw a vision of him dying. Alric began pacing. Was she right? Did they have a vampire that was stronger than everyone here? No. He refused to let them beat him. Least of all, kill him.

"Why didn't you say anything, son?!" Zeus yelled.

A tear went down Apollo's face as the hall went silent.

"Because I didn't want to believe it was true. That it was going to happen." he confessed.

Alric stopped pacing as he asked with his eyes pleading,

"Did you see anything else, Apollo? Did it end there?"

His mood actually seemed to brighten as he answered,

"Yes! That was only one way for this all to end."

"What was the other?" Brian asked.

"Percy. It showed him ripping the shadowy figure apart with his bare hands. And that's not all." there was a pause, "His eyes, they were red. The same bright red as yours, Alric."

"The eyes of an alpha." Brian said as he looked to the older werewolf, "That even possible?"

Alric nodded as he thought this all over, narrowing down every possibility and every outcome of the inevitable war. There was also what happened earlier. When Percy had a fit of rage and fought Paul.

"Yes. You saw what happened to his eyes." Alric stated.

"What?" Triton asked.

Alric looked around at them all, noticing only the werewolves knew what he meant.

"None of you saw it?" he questioned.

His response came in the form of confused looks and shaking heads.

"Percy's eyes went red at one point. He is becoming an alpha. The only thing that can make him lose control now, is his anger. That is what triggered it."

"How is that possible? It should take decades, if not, centuries, for a werewolf to become an alpha. Especially newly bitten ones. It has barely been a month for him." Poseidon spoke after being quiet for most of he meeting.

"Correct, but he is no ordinary werewolf. Chaos only knows what he can do." Alric responded.

"So, what, we make a pack of demigod/werewolves or something to make ourselves invincible?" Hermes asked with sarcasm.

No one commented in return. They were too busy actually considering the possibility of doing so. If Percy is this strong already, who knows how much of a chance they would stand if they turned more demigods into werewolves. The possibilities were endless.

"Is it just me, or was that the smartest thing you have ever said?" Athena asked.

Hermes huffed as he crossed his arms with a mumbled 'shut up'.

"What if we did do that? Surely, we could finally drive them into extinction." Hera asked the rest of the gods.

"If the vampires really are coming back. We haven't actually seen proof. Only Alric's word." Ares decided to comment.

This earned him a glare from the werewolf. He ever did like the war god. Sure, they say he has changed, but he didn't believe it for one second. In fact, he didn't believe any of the Olympians have truly turned their lives around.

"Would you like to see my memories, war god? Want a lie detector test?" he asked angrily.

"I did not say you were lying, Alric-" he cut the god off with a growl.

"No, but you implied it. Answer me, _Ares_. Why would I lie about fighting monsters that I have sworn to protect you gods and mankind from?! Why would I lie about meeting creatures, that I believed that I had killed off thousands of years ago, which still plague my memories and dreams?! Answer me!" he finished with a roar after saying 'Ares' with such venom in his voice.

His fists were clenched and his eyes had gone red in his anger. He hated the Olympians. Every one of them. Especially after the ways they used to treat werewolves after they had risked their lives for them.

"Alric."

Lupa stepped in front of him, her demeanor calm. She knew how to calm him down. She always did. He's had a soft spot for her for a long time, after all. She was no different. He sighed and turned away from the wolf goddess and war god as his face twisted in annoyance. His expression went blank at Lupa's next words.

"I know what you think, Alric. That they have not turned from their old ways and are still the terribly behaved immortals they used to be. But, they have. You need to accept that."

Alric finally turned to the king of the gods with his next words.

"I'll accept it the day they all fall to their knees and beg for forgiveness for the thousands of werewolves that suffered at their hands."

Zeus flinched before he walked out. Alric did not want to be in their presences any longer than necessary right now. He needed to be alone. So, he ran straight to the woods and grabbed the supplies he had hidden in the hollow of one of the trees at the edge. After he had found a good spot, Alric pulled out a cube that was five inches in diameter. Now, you may be wondering, 'Dafuq is this?'. Well, that is simple. This cube is a magical item that was a gift to him from Hecate after he did a favor for her.

Alric tossed the cube to the ground and, and instantly, a cabin appeared. It was a good thing Alric had made sure to choose an area that had room, because the cabin was log in style and occupied twenty feet on the front and back and fifteen on the sides. As for height, the cabin had two floors, making it thirteen feet high. Seeing it gave him some form of comfort, at least.

"Home sweet home." he said as he opened the door and walked in.

The inside was as you would expect from a werewolf. Furs of animals laid scattered all over the floor and in front of the fireplace. There was a kitchen with a table that was half of a tree with the cut half facing up to act as the tabletop. There were wooden chairs sitting around it and a set of stairs went up and to the second floor in the middle of the cabin. On the far wall, there was a rack with, not only swords, but a few firearms as well. Alric was satisfied to see everything was as he left it last. The kettle was sitting on the stove and the logs were still burning in the fireplace. He took his armor off and tossed it all on the table before turning on the stove. He pulled one of the few mugs from a hook above the stove and set it on the nearest counter as he waited for the water to boil. He sighed once again as he kept thinking about it all. It was so frustrating for him.

"I'm getting too old for all of this." he said out loud.

After a moment, there was a soft knocking at his door. His brow furrowed and he thought about getting his sword in case he needed it, until he smelled _her_ scent. That familiar, wild, scent that he loved. Opening the door, he came face to face with the wolf goddess. He leaned against the doorway as he gave her a once over.

"Here to tell me I'm wrong? That they have truly changed?" he asked with sarcasm.

"No."

This answer surprised him. He was expecting her to put up an argument. His thoughts were interrupted when the kettle began to whistle, signaling the water was boiling. Before he turned to it, he gestured for her to come in, which she did.

"Tea?" he asked once she closed the door and he poured some hot water in his mug.

"No, thank you."

He shrugs again before placing a tea bag in his cup and sitting at the table.

"So. Why are you here, Lupa?" he asked.

She sat at the table beside him, not taking her eyes away from him.

"Is it a crime that I just wanted to be with my mate?" she responded with a question of her own.

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh? Your mate, am I?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Why wouldn't you be?"

He gave her a half glare.

"Considering the fact I was nothing more than a quick fuck to you the last time we made love, shortly before leaving without a word. I figured, we weren't."

She let out a sigh.

"I didn't mean for it to look like that. I had a war to help the gods with."

He slammed his hand on the table, making her jump slightly.

"And you couldn't have just told me?! I would have understood! But no! I woke up the next morning to find you gone! It made me feel used, Lupa!"

She looked down with regret while he took a sip of tea. It burned, but he didn't care. He got up and went to sit at one of the padded chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Why don't you just leave? I want to be alone right now." he said as he glared out the window.

He didn't like being hostile to her. Alric wanted nothing but to love her and make her feel complete, but…she hurt him. It wasn't the only time, either. Especially since he couldn't get over it. Her words were true. They were mates, and wolves mated only once. They would never stray or find anyone else if the one they loved ever died. It was one of the things that almost made him regret being a werewolf.

Again, his thoughts were interrupted as said mate suddenly sat in his lap, straddling him before taking his cup away and setting it on the coffee table.

"Lupa-"

His words were cut off as her lips touched his. He wanted to fight. To resist, but he knew he couldn't. After their passionate kiss, she leaned her forehead against his and he was surprised to feel her crying as a silent sob escaped her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you, Alric."

He slowly brought up his hands to wipe her tears away.

"I love you too." he responded in truth and without doubt.

They smiled at one another before kissing with even more passion and eagerness. Maybe this is what he needed. He needed her to get his mind off of everything. Their kissing became more intense as their hands wandered one another and they both made audible moans and groans.

"Take me to bed. I need you." she practically ordered him.

He grinned at her before lifting her up as she wrapped her long legs around him. They kept kissing and tearing at one another's clothing as he made his way upstairs with her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry about the wait. That is all. Proceed.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

* * *

The only thing that could be heard for the next…..I don't know how long we had been going at it. All I knew was Annabeth, myself, the pleasure we were going through, and the noises we were both making. I couldn't get enough of her. It were as though I had gone into a frenzy. I just wanted to fuck her again, and again, and again. I wanted to plow into her until I couldn't move. Currently, I had her pinned to the wall as I held her long legs around me while kissing at her neck and driving my penis into her repeatedly. She was screaming at this point, which surprised me. I had figured she would have lost her voice by the fourth round. Her fingers clawed at my back and shoulders as she leaned her head back into the wall, slightly bouncing against it as I rammed into her. I pulled away to let out a groan, when I felt it. My teeth. They were sharp. And my vision was more intense. Annabeth's eyes slightly widened as she looked into mine.

"P-Percy, you're eyes are g-gold." she slightly struggled to say.

"Do you…..want me to….stop?" I asked as I breathed heavily.

I had to admit. The wolf had gotten a little bit of a hold. That was only because my deepest primal instincts were being awoken. This wasn't just fucking. This was hot and heavy love making. She seemed to think over her answer as I tried to calm myself so I would go back to normal.

"No." she suddenly said, "Gods, please, don't stop."

That was all I needed. I smiled at her, and she gave me one right back before I went right back to kissing her. I trailed from her lips to her jaw, neck, and finally the middle of her chest. She arched against me as I ran my sharp teeth along her flesh, making sure to be gentle, but rough enough to make red marks. I growled out loud as I pulled her tightly against me before quickening my speed. I could feel both our releases approaching again. Looking at her neck as she began to lose herself, this feeling overcame me. It was unexplainable. I wanted to just lean forward and bite her. Leave a mark so everyone would know to stay away from her because she was mine. I slowly began to lean forward, intending to do so, but she grabbed my head and forced it to her so she could kiss me hard on the lips. We both groaned loudly as our tongues battled and we came at the same time. We both suddenly stopped, letting it wash over us. Annabeth actually ended up biting my lip painfully hard to the point I could taste some of my blood. I breathed heavily as I could feel our mixed fluids slowly spilling out of her to run down my thighs as I kept holding her to the wall. She pulled away as we came down from our highs before her eyes widened.

"Oh my gods, Percy, I'm sorry." she said as her fingers touched my lower lip.

I stayed silent, feeling it heal as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was clear that she was watching the blood slowly seep back into the bite before it closed up and vanished. She kept staring for a moment before looking back up at me. I smiled at her look of amazement.

"Cool, right?" I asked.

She nodded with her own smile.

"You could say that." was her response.

I pulled her from the wall to carry her back to the bed before laying on it with her on top of me. She took a moment to get comfy, using my chest as a pillow as her hand ran along my side. I kept smiling as I ran my fingers through her soft hair and stared up at the ceiling. I had gone back to normal as a comfortable silence settled. Well, until she asked what I should have expected.

"Does this mean….you are immortal?" she slowly asked.

I could sense it. The slight sadness in her voice as I began to rub her back with my other hand. I frowned at the ceiling.

"Partially, yes. I can't age or become sick, but I can still die. That is why my blood is still red." I answered plainly.

She slightly rose so she was hovering over me. It hurt to see the look in her eyes. The sadness and pain were clear as day. I hated that look so much.

"Is there a cure? There must be something to prevent us from being separated." she said, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

I shook my head, trying to keep myself together as the thought of her growing old while I stayed young, ran through my mind. That was something I would not be able to bare. I would sooner die before going a moment without her.

"No cure exists. I am stuck like this unless I am killed." I told her.

I brought up a hand to rest against her face, using my thumb to stop a tear from spilling. No. I can't let her cry. I wouldn't be able to take it. She stared down at me for a moment before her eyes slightly widened, and I could tell a thought had occurred to her.

"Bite me, then." she suddenly said.

My own eyes widened as I slowly sat up. She leaned back to settle in my lap, straddling me as I gave her a serious look.

"No, Annabeth!" I exclaimed with a shake of my head, "You don't know what this is like. I don't want to put you through it."

"Percy." she leaned close to me and gave me a slow and chaste kiss on the lips before leaning her forehead against mine, "I love you, Percy. I don't want this to come between us. I don't want to go through what I feared when the gods first offered you godhood. Please. Bite me."

She was all but begging it. I could see it in her eyes. Not only was she completely sure of this, but I could also see all the affection and love she had for me. I sighed and closed my eyes momentarily before looking at her again.

"You're sure?" I had to ask before receiving a nod, "It's going to hurt. A lot, Wise Girl."

"I don't care." she simply responded.

I pulled back so I could use my arms to steady her. She prepared herself as I made myself change slightly. My eyesight was intense again and my canines had elongated into fangs while the rest of my teeth had become sharp. Annabeth leaned her head to the side so I could have access to her shoulder. It would be the same spot that I had gotten bitten. I looked into her eyes before opening my mouth wide. Her fingers dug into my back in pain as my teeth sank into her shoulder, injecting the werewolf venom into her. She let out a scream into my shoulder until I finally let go of her. The taste of her blood in my mouth horrified me, but at the same time, made me feel like I had accomplished something. It was strange to me.

My girlfriend was breathing heavily for a while as her shoulder bled. She kept resting her head on mine as I quickly summoned some water from my fountain to heal her. I made the water surround the wound and stay there as it began working it's magic. Soon, the only thing left of the bite, was small scarring from each of my fangs and teeth. I felt bad. I did that to her, but she wanted it. After getting her bearings and giving the pain a moment to lessen, she pulled away from me, smiling. I gave her a caring and loving look in return as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back, our lips moving in perfect sync as I felt something. It was unfamiliar and strange. It was like I was even more connected to her than I already was. I smiled into the kiss as she said against my lips,

"Thank you."

I offered no response. Just kept kissing her back until it seemed that the fatigue of making love had finally gotten to her. She laid down, dragging me with her as the afternoon sun poured through the windows of cabin three. I laid down, once again staring at the ceiling, when a thought occurred to me.

"How the hell was my cabin fixed?" I asked out loud, just realizing it now.

This made Annabeth giggle, her eyes still closed as she mumbled her answer.

"Your dad came by and looked at it after you left. A snap of his fingers later, and poof, everything was fine."

I chuckled as I held her in my arms. She's cute when she is tired. As I watched her slowly fall asleep, I remembered Alric and wondered what he must have had to talk to the gods about. And why he didn't want anyone but werewolves and the gods present. So, I decided to ask him about it myself.

I made sure I was gentle and quiet as I slipped away from my girlfriend before putting some fresh clothes on. I couldn't care less about the smell of sex on me. Let them know what I'd been doing. It would show them who I belonged to. Just like it would show them who my girlfriend belonged to. I didn't know where this all was coming from. Since when was I so possessive? Sure, I used to be a little bit when it came to Annabeth, but now, even more so. I just sighed and shrugged it off. I needed to concentrate.

I quietly opened and closed the door before turning to the huge camp. A smile came to my face as I absorbed it all. The campers going by their usual training and activities, the many deities casually going from place to place, some giving me a few waves or greetings, Hestia at her hearth in the middle of the cabins, and just the entire place in general. It brought me comfort and good memories. I felt at home.

"I trust you and Annabeth are done with your…..fun time?" the voice of my brother suddenly said next to me as I turned from my reminiscing, a scowl on my face.

Triton was leaning against the wall, wearing his usual Atlantean armor with his trident next to him. He was sporting a smirk on his face as I glared, feeling a small blush of embarrassment rise on my cheeks.

"And what's it to you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

His smirk only widened, only annoying me more.

"Calm down, brother. I was just out here keeping watch so no one would interrupt you, or worse, walk or flash in on you two going at it like rabbits."

I sighed.

"The door was locked." I told him.

This made my brother chuckle.

"You think that would stop a god or goddess who was wondering why they heard screaming and groaning. I had to get between Artemis and our cabin because she though you were hurting Annabeth. That is….until she heard you moaning and ran away."

He grinned while I could feel my blush worsen.

"Oh dear gods, who all heard us?" I asked through a groan of embarrassment.

I couldn't help it that my girlfriend was good at bringing out my wild side.

"Don't worry. Any curious minors were told that you two were busy doing some 'intense training' and needed privacy so you could concentrate. Not too many people heard." he assured.

I sighed in relief as I began smelling the area for Alric's scent. I needed to talk to him. I also wanted to know about my training.

"Thanks, Triton. By the way, any idea where Alric is?" I asked, suddenly catching his scent after a minute.

I began following it as Triton walked with me, his face now blank and serious.

"Yes. He gave us some serious news earlier." he answered.

My eyebrows furrowed as I walked.

"What do you mean?"

He looked as though he didn't want to answer my question, which lead me to believe what I knew it would be. We had a new enemy to fight.

"It is not my place to say, Percy. You'll have to ask the Olympians or Alric." he responded grimly.

Right then, I knew.

"We have another war coming, don't we?" I asked straight out.

He looked away from me nervously, not answering. I wanted to scream. This couldn't be happening. How could fate do this to us. We have just barely finished recovering from the giant war, now this. I could only wonder what I had to kill this time. I glared at the ground in my anger as I kept following Alric's scent. Is this what my life would always be? Nothing but fighting wars with death surrounding me? I clenched my fists. No. I would not let things like this continue. I would go out and kill every monster repeatedly, if I had to, to keep anymore wars from happening.

"Thanks again, Triton. See you later." I told him before sprinting off, not allowing him to respond.

I was angry. How could they not let me in on it? Why couldn't they tell me. I could feel the slight change happen as my eyesight intensified and my teeth became sharp. I was speeding like a bullet before coming up to a cabin, ignoring anything I heard or sensed. I wanted to throw him around a little before asking him what was going on. I twisted the door knob and looked around the cabin to see it empty. I heard noise upstairs, so I ran up the staircase. I soon realized what a big mistake this was as my eyes settled on a very naked Lupa and Alric. The wolf goddess' butt was facing me as she straddled him, moving her hips at an inhuman speed as Alric was leaning up, his arms wrapped tightly around her as they both kissed and moaned. I gaped at them, subconsciously going back to human. Alric simply opened his eyes and gazed into mine angrily and threateningly as Lupa used him to cover herself, not stopping her movements, though. Alric growled only two words.

"Get. Out."

I gulped and, within seconds, was back outside with the door tightly shut as a blush of embarrassment filled my cheeks again. That was something I would never unsee. I shivered as I rested against the door frame, hearing them still going at it. My face twisted in horror as I walked away from the cabin.

"That was a bad idea, kid." a male voice suddenly said next to me.

I turned to see the guy dressed like a cowboy as he leaned against a tree, smoking from an old pipe. Brian, I remembered his name was.

"You can say that again." I responded as I stared off in horror, still thinking about how much the bed was shaking and the animalistic noises that were escaping them.

He chuckled as a puff of smoke escaped his mouth and he took the pipe from his lips. He smiled at the old cabin.

"Yup. Those two will be at it for a good little while. No stopping Lupa when she has her needs. Especially Alric when she gets him going." he said with a chuckle, almost making me want to vomit.

"Oh god, please stop. The images are bad enough." I pleaded.

He laughed and hit me on the shoulder.

"Relax, pup. I'm just playin with ya."

I tried to get my mind off of it as I regarded the werewolf in front of me. He was no longer wearing his large coat anymore. Just his white shirt, suspenders, pants, and boots. His sleeves rolled up with the top buttons of his shirt open. His brown hair fell freely around his head and went to almost his shoulders. He rested his pipe between his teeth and lips before running a calloused hand through his five o'clock shadow.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the incident.

He gestured behind him.

"Oh, my pack and all the rest of them took the liberty of setting camp next to Alric's cabin. Was scouting the area when I noticed ya going in. Wanna meet the rest of them? Him and Lupa are gonna be a while, like I said before." he offered.

I thought about it as I sensed them all. The hundreds of werewolves that were less than fifty yards away. It amazed me how there could be so many of them. I offered a small smile.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Excellent. They're all eager to meet ya." Brian said as we began our way over.

"Why is that?" I inquired.

"Because you're famous. And have the potential of being a powerful alpha."

What did he mean by that? I didn't get much time to think on it. We had entered a large area that was organized much like the cabins in camp, but this was a very wide circle with dozens and dozens of tents. Kinda reminded me of the way the hunters would make camp. If the hunters were more than just a hundred. There were children running around, causing mischief or even training, while their parents were doing random things. A lot of werewolves paused to just watch me, some even getting other's attention by pointing my way. They either just stared or smiled at me as they approached Brian and I as we made it to the center of the encampment they had set up. In front of us stood a huge tent that seemed designed for a huge group of people. Must be where they gather for meals, I assumed. Across from that, there was a huge pyre, burning strong. The biggest group of werewolves was sitting around it. They all watched me and slowly got up. Pretty soon, Brian and I were surrounded. I looked back at them all, noting not all of them looked American. There were handfuls of them that looked to be from all over the world.

"There are so many." I said out loud.

"Bet your ass there are. Let me clue you in on a secret. These are not the entire werewolf population."

"What?" I almost exclaimed.

Brian nodded, still smiling.

"There are millions of us. Most of these guys just run the population in the country which they reside in. Think of them like sheriffs. They not only watch over the werewolves in their country, they also keep the peace. If a werewolf should break the laws or reveal themselves to humanity, they suffer the consequences. Some are even killed if they step too far out of line. If they hunt humans or let the wolf in them run free and do as it pleases, killing everything in it's path, that automatically leads to the death sentence." he explained, making my eyes widen.

"Wow..." I said quietly in amazement.

It made me wonder just how many werewolves inhabited the world.

"There will also be times where they bite a human that wants to be one of us or they stumble upon one that is badly injured and does not want to die. Had to bite a few ones in that situation myself. The bite takes action almost instantly after the venom reaches the heart. Keeps the mortal alive long enough for them to heal and survive."

He paused for a moment and sat down on a nearby stump. I stood in front of him as he took a long breathe from his pipe before letting it out.

"There are some sad cases, though." Brian added, his expression slightly saddening.

"What do you mean?"

"There have been more than a few werewolves that decided they were done. Done with life. With partial immortality."

"Why?!" I exclaimed.

He shrugged.

"Their mate or children died because of humanity or monsters, they have nothing to live for, just don't wish to go on forever, saw too many horrifying things in wars, are haunted by something, pick one. They go to Alric, and he takes the burden of killing them. Either with his silver sword or, if they wanted to die with dignity, he would turn and they would fight before he killed them."

That was sad to hear, but a part of me knew that it made sense. After all, before becoming a werewolf, I would have never thought about being immortal and living forever. Then again, I couldn't imagine wanting someone to kill me over the wars I have fought and the things I have seen. Sure, I still have a few nightmares, but it isn't that bad anymore. I slowly looked around, seeing all the werewolves that had gathered around us. After a minute I, admittedly, was starting to get a little self-conscious.

"Well," Brian said to me expectantly, "say hi."

I looked at all of them, turning so I could get glimpse of them all. For some reason, they were smiling at me. Like I was an old friend or something.

"Uh. Hi?" I said through the silence that had settled all around me.

Before I knew it, they all rushed straight for me. I was shaking hands and actually getting hugged as many questions were thrown my way. It were as though I was getting swarmed by a crowd of fans, which has happened before. Aphrodite girls do it all the time.

"Is it true you killed the minotaur with your bare hands when you were just twelve?" one man asked.

"Did you refuse godhood just to be with your girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd be taller." a woman commented.

"May I shake your hand, sir?" another requested nervously as though I were a god and would blast him just for asking.

"Can I have your autograph?!" I chuckled at that one as the kid who asked was holding up a notepad and a marker.

Despite how overwhelming it was, I smiled. I exchanged as many greetings and answered as many questions as I was able to. I didn't sign anything. I wasn't that kind of guy. When I did this, they only seemed to like me more.

"Can you teach me how to fight?!" one boy practically begged as he held a training sword.

"I'm gonna be just like you when I get older!" another exclaimed.

I laughed as I knelt to his level. The area silenced again as I did this. They probably wanted to hear how I would respond. I looked him over. He was young. Had to be only ten. He had light brown hair and blue eyes that were beaming into mine. I smiled back at him. He was wearing leather training armor that looked a little too big for him. He reminded me of myself when I first played capture the flag.

"And why would you want to do that?" I asked.

"Because you're strong, and awesome, and brave, and a hero!" he answered, almost jumping up and down.

I chuckled and reached out with my hand to muss his hair, which earned a giggle and a few coos from the women.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Phillip." was his quick answer.

I kept smiling, admiring this boy's spirit.

"Well, Phillip, I'm sure that when you're older, you'll be far more awesome than me. When that time comes, I'll have to be just like you." I said, making him grimace sheepishly.

"Y-you t-think so?" he slightly stuttered.

"I know so." I assured with a grin.

He beamed back up at me before surging forward, wrapping his little arms around my neck to hug me. I wrapped an arm around him, lightly patting his back as the women gushed at the exchange. The boy pulled away before running toward what I assumed was a sparring area.

"Thank you! I'll start right away Mister Percy, sir!" he yelled as he ran.

I laughed as I stood, turning to Brian as he chuckled fondly.

"That pup's gonna go far now." he said.

I laughed too, hoping for nothing short of greatness for the kid. After answering a few more questions and exchanging more greetings, a voice finally interrupted it all.

"Alright! Alright! Are you all trying to kill him or something?!" Alric exclaimed as he made his way through the crowd to me.

Many laughed or chuckled at his words before the slowly began to disperse and go back to what they were doing. I noticed Lupa behind him as they stopped a few feet in front of me. The goddess' eyes connected with mine shortly before she blushed and gained a sudden interest in her bare feet. I wanted to scream in horror. I had almost forgot about it for a while. Almost.

Alric smiled kindly as he regarded me. The master werewolf was wearing a black shirt with jeans instead of his armor. The only thing that was the same, were his boots and his silver sword. Lupa was wearing her usual elegant toga and light battle armor. The only trace that they had been getting busy, were the slightly visible marks and the smell of sex.

"I see Brian has introduced you to everyone." he stated.

I smiled back, nodding.

"They're a fine bunch." I noted.

"That they are." he agreed as he stepped forward, "So, I assume you wanted to talk with me before you realized….something."

I could feel my face flush in embarrassment as I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah. Sorry about that…..I was….kinda focused on interrogating you….." I apologized.

"About?" he asked.

"What did you and the gods talk about?" I asked/answered.

He was silent for a little while. Probably wondering if he should answer or not. Alric slowly paced as a hand came up to stroke his chin in thought.

"Come on, Alric. Tell him. He deserves to know." Brian commented, making the eldest werewolf stop.

"He is not ready yet." Alric responded, looking into my eyes as he did.

"Ready for what?" I requested.

Alric sighed as Brian gestured for him to tell me. All the while, I was starting to get frustrated. Finally, after a long silence, he spoke.

"How much do you know of vampires?" he suddenly asked.

I shrugged.

"About as much as any mortal from watching movies and reading books. They die in direct sunlight, can get burned by holy water, are super strong, fast, have super senses, and a few other types of powers. Are immortal and can heal fast, but can also be killed. Just taking off their head and ripping out their heart before burning them guarantees that they won't get up again." I listed off the facts I knew.

Brian whistled.

"Pup knows his monsters." the cowboy said as he kept smoking.

I turned to him seriously.

"I made it my life to research every monster I could so I would know how to kill them if I ever encountered hostile ones. Fiction or real. I just happened to overlook werewolves a little bit. Not too many things about them, except a few stories and how to kill them." I explained.

"Fucking Twilight, Vampire Diaries, and all that other blood sucker crap hogging all the attention…..." Brian mumbled, making me furrow my brow, not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just that us werewolves usually are overlooked a lot. The mortals seem more interested in the blood suckers than us. Thank god for Underworld, Teen Wolf, Penny Dreadful, and Monster Hunter International." he said.

 _ **Just a quick note. I own nothing that I just mentioned. The creators do. Props if you recognized them all. Continue.**_

I shook my head, still having no clue what he was going on about as I turned back to Alric. He still wore a serious expression.

"I assume you have been told about the war that happened long ago?" he asked.

I simply nodded, leading him to continue.

"The vampires have returned. I fought a few of them on my way to get you. Apollo spoke of a prophecy. How you would destroy the coming darkness, but if you failed, the entire world would be under the rule of the vampires." he explained bluntly.

It didn't take long to sink in. I began pacing as I grabbed fistfuls of my hair. I began to breathe heavily as I fell to my knees and just ended up letting out a long growl as the wolf gained a small hold. Why?! WHY, DAMMIT?! I kept screaming it in my head as the last two wars went by in my mind. When will it end?! Must I kill every evil in existence before I have peace?! I hit the ground in my frustration, causing dirt to fly and a small crater to form. A hand rested on my shoulder, making me look up to see Alric. He had that same caring expression and calm demeanor as he said,

"Do not despair, Percy. I shall train you and make you the ultimate vampire killing machine. This, I swear." he promised.

"And I'll help." Brian added as he stood up, tapping his pipe on the stump to empty the ashes.

I almost smiled up at them thankfully, nodding.

"Thanks." I praised.

Alric shook his head with a smile.

"Don't thank us yet. We are going to put you through very intense training. Your limits will be pushed to their end until you have none and are able to change with a single thought in a second and can crush boulders with one hand."

I was almost excited to be able to do those things as I stood up with newfound energy and determination.

"Good, when do we start?" I asked.

They both smiled at one another, standing in front of me, before they turned. Within a second, their fur had covered most of their bodies, their fangs and claws grew, their ears stretched to a point, their height increased, and their eyes glowed a brilliant gold. I was confused as they each reared back a fist before sending them straight at my face.

"Now!" they both exclaimed as their fists made contact with the middle of my face.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Jesus, I have to stop leaving you guys like that. Also, I have a beta. This chapter was proof read and reviewed by A Lonely Rainbow Girl. Anyway, here it is. The next chapter. Hope you like it. That review button ain't there for the lolz.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

* * *

It was dinner time as the meal hall filled with demigods and deities. The atmosphere was normal to those surrounding the gods, but it was not so for them. They were nervous and on edge. Who knew when the vampires would make their next move and what they should do to stop them. For all the Olympians and other gods knew, the undead could have been marching on their camp right now. They had stewed over these thoughts, barely touching their meals as the demigods grew concerned. That was, until they all heard the rather loud noises. Grunts of pain and blows being landed. They were also accompanied by a few growls here and there. This went on for a little while, before a black blur was thrown through the doors. It went sliding across the floor before ending up in a kneeling position. Eyes widened as they saw the same thing as they did that night of Percy's first transformation. The only difference was, he had clothes on. His sneakers were covered in dirt, pants were shredded in multiple spots, and there wasn't much left of his shirt. His face and eyes were wild as he gnashed his sharp teeth and growled. His bangs were long and provided a shadow over his eyes, making them glow a menacing and powerful gold. Annabeth immediately stood and was about to help, but his deepened voice interrupted.

"Stay back, babe. This is just training."

Her brow furrowed.

"Training?! You're bleeding, Percy!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

It was true. There were blood stains in multiple spots on his fur that were clearly visible, but all his wounds were steadily healing. He smiled the best he could at her in his current form.

"It's alright, I'm healing."

This only managed to calm her slightly before what happened next. Two more blurs shot through the door. Right at the transformed son of Poseidon. Percy was doing his best to duck and weave around the hits sent his way, but he was running low on stamina and energy at the moment. While the fight seemed too fast to track for the demigods, their parents were watching with great intent. Thanks to their enhanced sight and senses.

Percy managed to dodge a right hook from Alric before a kick from Brian managed to catch him in the gut. Again.

"Come on, pup." Brian challenged, "Is this all you have to offer your teachers? Pathetic."

Even though he wasn't a fan of adding insult with injury, Brian knew it was only to make Percy stronger and to see if he and Alric could drive him into letting loose the Alpha hidden deep within him.

Percy was forced back a few feet, the air being forced out of him as he gasped for breathe. These guys could hit. He hadn't been thrown around like this since he was a teen. Then, he heard what Brian said. He looked back up at them with glaring eyes. His anger flared, strengthening his resolve before he raised a clawed fist to lash out again. Alric caught it by the wrist before Percy found himself pinned to one of the marble walls by his throat.

"Come on, pup! Show me the alpha! Let it out! Or I will kill everyone you ever loved. See that pretty girlfriend of yours?" he turned Percy's head to Annabeth, "I'm going to eat her while I have my way with your mother. Then, I'm going to slowly rip apart everyone else! Your father! Your brother! And then that cute daughter of Zeus!"

It actually hurt Alric to say those things, but he wanted to see how far he would have to push the young wolf. He knew that if anything would bring out his potential, it was his righteous fury. Sure enough, Percy turned back to him. His glare had turned even angrier as he let out a long and loud, ear shattering, roar. Many covered their ears and eyes widened as Percy's gold iris, turned to a brilliant and pulsing red. Alric actually smiled as he was grabbed by the throat and pinned against the wall within a millisecond.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Percy screamed as he began hitting and clawing Alric without pause, "TAKE IT BACK!"

Percy's body suddenly glowed with a faint red aura as he hit Alric without remorse or any hint that he would stop. Brian wanted to step in, but he was too shocked. He watched as Percy was mercilessly beating the shit out of the master werewolf. Blood splattered as wounds appeared all over Alric in seconds as he was forced into changing back to human. Annabeth screamed for Percy to stop as she ran to him and grabbed one of his arms.

"PERCY!" she screamed, hoping it would get him out of the blood drunk trance he had entered.

It actually worked, making the demigod/werewolf pause as the red glow faded. He turned back to human to notice the world around him. Blood covered his hands with the one still wrapped tightly around Alric's throat. As for the old wolf, he was covered in it. His face was battered and there were multiple gashes all over him. Percy looked on in horror for a moment, until the wounds began to quickly heal and Alric began to slowly laugh. A smile spread across his lips as his right eye, which was not swollen shut, opened.

"Jesus, kid, you remind me of myself when I was your age. I haven't been hit like that in centuries." he said with a chuckle as his left eye fully healed.

"Alric, I'm so-" he tried to say as he let the man go.

Alric cut him off.

"No need for that, Percy. I should apologize. That was a rather extreme way to get you to unleash the alpha. I hope you can forgive me."

Both were breathing heavily, sweat and blood covering them as Alric stayed in his spot against the wall for support as his wounds kept healing. He was still smiling as he remembered the last time he was in such pain long ago. When he was trained by his siblings or just training himself. When he was still working on his goal to be the strongest werewolf he could become.

It was silent as Annabeth kept hugging her boyfriend tight, afraid he would lose himself again and go back to being rage-filled and blindly violent. It reminded her of the time they spent in Tartarus. It scared her. Percy could feel this. And he hated it. He never wanted her to be afraid. Especially not of him. He wanted her to feel strong when she was with him.

"I'm sorry, Wise Girl." he said in a defeated tone as he put his head down.

She made him look at her before slowly smiling.

"Just save the anger for the monsters. Okay, Seaweed Brain?" she asked softly.

He slowly nodded as he took one of her hands and entwined his fingers with hers. They didn't notice Alric tilt his head as he watched the exchange.

"So….he bit you?" he asked bluntly.

More silence filled the area before his words were registered. Especially by a certain goddess of wisdom.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed at once.

"How could you do something so drastic, Annabeth?!" Athena exclaimed as she stood up.

"I agree. Percy, what if you both break up? What if you realize you don't love one another anymore?" Poseidon asked.

"Actually, this makes their bond and feelings for one another ten times stronger. Us werewolves only mate once. We never stray or stop loving our mate." Brian explained.

"It still does not mean he had to bite her for them to stay together." Athena argued.

"Yes it does." Alric retorted.

Many who didn't know were confused by this. Alric looked at them as though they were stupid as he shook his head.

"Werewolves are immortal. Think about that for a second." he simplified as though they were stupid.

Everyone realized it in moments. Percy would have stayed alive and young while Annabeth became old and died, had he not bitten her.

"Lady Athena," Percy began as his eyes went normal and he still held onto Annabeth tightly, "I love your daughter. More than anything. She….she makes me feel strong and was there for me at my worst and strongest. She has always been there for me. I can't imagine my life without her, nor do I want to."

He was looking the goddess straight in the eyes so she could see how serious he was about his statement. Meanwhile, Annabeth looked teary eyed as she looked at her boyfriend with love and, admittedly, a little bit of lust at the same time. His words made her want him at that moment. She came back to the world around her as Poseidon stepped forward.

"Do you feel the same, Annabeth?" he addressed her.

Her grip on Percy's hand tightened as she did the same as him, looking the sea god in his eyes.

"I do. I want him and no other. I can't think of anyone else I would ever want to be with. I love him. More than life itself. I would live or die for him in a heartbeat." she proclaimed, letting her deepest feelings out.

Hearing her words lit a fire in the son of the sea god. Sure, she had said things like that to him, but never in front of everyone like this. It brought a grin to his face.

The beautiful moment was interrupted by a sob and the loud blowing of a nose in tissue. Everyone turned to the crying goddess of love.

"So fucking beautiful. Just ignore me. Please keep going. I haven't seen such love since Paris and Helen." she said before sobbing loudly and blowing her nose again.

Everyone rolled their eyes before focusing back on the couple and their godly parents. Poseidon and Athena looked to one another as they all waited for their response. They both sighed after a while before softly smiling.

"Fine." Poseidon decided.

"I approve." Athena agreed.

Annabeth and Percy grinned at one another and shared a chaste kiss, but Alric interrupted the cheers and celebration.

"However, she is your responsibility when her first full moon arrives. Not too far from now, by the way." he said seriously.

Percy's eyes widened. That's right. What was he going to do? He couldn't just chain her up and wait. While he thought about that, Annabeth was actually a little frightened. If she hurt someone, she'd never be able to forgive herself. Their thoughts turned to embarrassment at Brian's next words.

"And that's not even including how hard it will get for you two not to pounce on one another soon."

They looked to him with deep blushes on their faces.

"W-What do y-you mean?" Annabeth actually stuttered.

"Us werewolves have what you kids today call, an amazing libido." Alric chuckled as he said this, "We not only lust after the one we love constantly, but once we get going, we don't stop until both us and our mates can barely move anymore."

Laughter filled the hall at the couple's expense as their blushes only worsened. The poor younger campers were trying to make sense of it all while their parents only vaguely told them that they will understand when they're older. Alric went further, nudging Poseidon's shoulder.

"Expect many grandchildren soon. We are also known for being extremely fertile. I know werewolves that have twelve children and even more grandchildren and great grandchildren " he joked.

The poor sea god, not knowing it was a joke, mulled over his words. His eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head before he fainted. He fell to the floor on his back before Athena rushed to his side. Alric laughed hard with Triton at his side, doing the same.

"Dammit, Alric. Look what you've done." the goddess complained as she fanned her lover's face.

"Oh, I'm looking. And it's hilarious!" was his response.

After a minute, Poseidon finally came to. He shot up, screaming,

"Persababies!"

He gasped for breath as Athena pulled her close to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"Huh?" he returned.

She shook her head.

"Never mind. I don't want to know."

All were happy as the atmosphere turned for the better and everyone was seated and eating as day slowly turned to night and the sun set. After Percy, Alric, and Brian had been cleaned and properly clothed, of course.

The two alphas sat in a corner as they watched the happy crowd go about their meal. Brian was back to smoking his pipe as Alric drank some wine. Most of the time, he had been watching a certain goddess of wolves. She would occasionally stare back before continuing her conversations with those in her pack. He smiled as he spun the wine in his glass before Brian spoke.

"He's very strong, Alric." he suddenly said, his eyes on Percy.

Alric kept his smile.

"Very." he agreed.

"Did you see that red aura that surrounded him when he got angry? It was incredible."

Alric nodded.

You see, when someone becomes a werewolf, they also gain a special power that reflects their soul. Like their wolf does. This means the power is completely random. Some can read minds, can run faster than Hermes himself, have better senses than even some of the strongest alphas, and others are able to become an alpha at an accelerated rate because they have an abnormal control over their wolf.

It seemed like fate that Percy ended up with the same one he had. The ability to harness his feelings and turn it into strength that could make Hercules look like an ant. More prominently, the feeling of anger. Alric knew for a fact that, if angry enough, Percy would be able to kill a god with his bare hands.

"He'll be an alpha in not time. He could probably replace me in only a few years. Especially if I don't come back from this." he said with a sad smile before taking a sip of wine.

Brian's eyebrows furrowed at what his eldest friend's declaration.

"What are you talking about? No one could replace you. And you're not dying while I'm around." he hissed in disbelief.

Alric looked to him.

"I might not be here forever, Brian. I'm getting very old. I need at least a rest. A break from everything and everyone." he said this with a faraway look as he once again stared at Lupa.

Brian followed his longing gaze before he realized what he was saying.

"You want to be with her." he stated, "You want a pack to call your own."

Alric smiled at this. He thought of what he always wanted, and it was exactly that. He wanted Lupa to be fully his and have children. To make a pack full of his children.

"I've never had a son." he said, his eyes glancing at Percy.

If he ever had one, Alric liked to imagine he would be like the demigod. He saw so much of himself in the son of Poseidon. Strong, selfless, brave, but damaged at the same time.

While he thought that over, Brian couldn't help but agree. He always wanted children too. He already had a pack. Why not expand it? At the same time, he felt sorry for Alric. He never had what he did. He slowly patted the old wolf's shoulder as he smiled softly. Alric turned to him, returning it.

"I'm sure he would do well looking after us while you are away." he assured, "I could always help him. Not to mention the other leaders."

Alric nodded in agreement as Brian pulled away to lean back in his chair again.

The atmosphere had gone back to normal and calm, but of course that changed. Alric immediately rose from his seat, his guard up as he sensed it. The dozens of enemies just outside of the barrier. A small army of them. His eyes were wide as Brian was immediately on edge too. It took him a moment, but he felt the same thing. And smelled it.

"That what I think it is?" he asked.

Alric only nodded before he was gone in seconds, running toward half-blood hill. Brian immediately took action.

"Demigods! Gods! Arm yourselves and follow me!" he exclaimed loudly, surprising them.

"What is wrong, Brian?" Percy asked.

"Vampires." he said before he began his way out.

On the way, he let out a long and loud howl to signal the rest of the werewolves.

Percy was confused, until he stretched out his senses. The first thing to hit him, were the power signatures. Almost every one was stronger than the last. Then, there was the foul smell. Clearing his thoughts, he followed Brian with the entirety of the camp on his heels. when they finally made it to half-blood hill, the werewolves were forming ranks behind Alric, wearing armor with swords at the ready. Alric was surrounded by a faint, red, aura as he was given his sword. He unsheathed the blade before letting the sheathe fall to the ground as he clearly held the handle tightly, clenching his fists in anger.

The gods were no different. How dare these creatures come to their territory and pick a fight.

Percy looked across the field to see at least three hundred pale beings that looked like people, but were clearly far from it. If the eyes, which were blood red, told anything. Percy almost rolled his eyes at the stereotypical way they were dressed, though. each one was wearing all black clothing. It were as though they walked out of a cheesy sci-fi film. Then, there were the weapons they carried. Percy could just feel something telling him to be careful. It was then, he knew, they were all carrying silver.

Alric was about to speak, when a strong and deep voice cut across.

"Well, well, well. A handsome gathering we have here."

Suddenly, a man appeared right behind the barrier and only three feet in front of Alric. Percy's eyes widened once again. It were as though he just emerged from the darkness or...appeared out of mist. It was unbelievable. If this guy could do something like that, what other powers did he have? What could the rest of them do?

As for the man, Percy couldn't shake how he looked a little familiar. From his tall frame, face, and build, which was covered by black armor. Not to mention his dark brown hair. Then, Percy noticed his eyes. They were a powerful mixture of the same red as an alpha, and the crimson of the vampires behind him. There was also the massive power signature he had that rivaled a god. This made Percy more nervous than he already was.

There was also how Alric was reacting at the sight of him. He began to shake slightly as he took a shaky step back. He shook his head with wide eyes as the red aura around him dissipated.

Many gasped at what the man said next as he smiled at Alric.

"Hello, little brother."

"N-No. H-How? How are you alive? I..." Alric looked as though he were struggling to speak, "I watched them take you. I thought they killed you."

He shook his head, still smiling, but it was anything but friendly. He took a step forward.

"They tried. Thanks to my power to absorb anything to give me energy and keep me alive, I did what I do best. I survived. As a last resort, I absorbed the life forces of every single vampire there. Do you want to know what happened?"

When Alric didn't respond, he kept going.

"I gained the power of a vampire. I became the first hybrid. A mixture of werewolf and vampire. After that, I set out to make myself a thousand times stronger than I once was. I quickly adapted to my new abilities and made sure the vampires survived for my main goal."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Zeus asked angrily as he stepped forward, master bolt in hand.

The now known hybrid barely registered that the god even spoke to him.

"Be silent, man whore. The real immortals are talking."

Zeus' rage spiked and he was about to attack, when Alric interrupted.

"What is your goal?!" he demanded, his aura flaring again.

"The complete domination of the world." he answered simply, "A world made free of gods and ruled by vampires and hybrids."

"You're insane!" Brian exclaimed in anger.

He was ignored.

The man reached out for Alric, almost touching the barrier.

"Please, brother. See reason. Humanity, the demigods, gods, and werewolves will receive no quarter from what I will bring upon them. But you can be spared. Join me. Do this, and we can be side by side again. Just like when we were boys. Remember? We played, trained, and fought together. It can be like that again. I can even guarantee Lupa will be safe and you can make a family with her." he tried to persuade.

Alric actually paused for a long moment as the world seemed to go silent. Everyone awaited his decision as he stared back at his brother. When he was done, Alric took a step forward and out of the border to camp.

The hybrid smiled, thinking Alric had accepted his offer, until there was a fist being launched into his face.

He was launched over twenty yards away before sliding to a stop, looking up to glare at Alric as his hands and legs dug long trenches into the ground.

"As if I would ever allow you to do that to the world I have sworn to protect, let alone help you! I don't know what happened to you to give you these sick ideals, but you are not my brother anymore! You're my enemy!" Alric screamed as he lunged with his sword drawn.

The werewolves followed suit, roaring as they charged at the vampires.

Percy stepped forward to help, drawing Riptide, but a hand to his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see Lupa.

"No, Percy. You are not ready to fight them." she told him with a shake of her head.

He wanted to argue, but knew she was right. Especially from what he was currently seeing.

The vampires and werewolves clashed in a storm of fast and hard attacks. The werewolves were strong, but it was clear the vampires were no pushovers. They were holding up their own very well, fighting just as fast and strong as their enemy. Then, there was the battle between Alric and his brother. The hybrid had drawn a silver sword of his own and was now sporting a smirk as he blocked and managed to deliver a hard right into Alric's face, sending him back a few feet. They circled one another as the hybrid spoke.

"Give up, brother. I'm stronger now than I ever was!"

They clashed again, neither letting up as the battle raged around them. The red aura around Alric grew brighter while an aura of darkness surrounded his opponent. Alric blocked a strike before sending an uppercut into his brother's armored abdomen. Even with the armor, the hybrid groaned in pain while Alric went for a roundhouse kick to his face. His leg was caught, however, before a loud 'snap' could be heard. He had broken Alric's leg.

The werewolf yelled in pain and quickly jumped back as best he could. He limped as they circled each other again, growling as his leg slowly healed and cracked back into place. After thinking over the best way to attack, he decided to just toss his weapon to the ground before his body began to shift. The hybrid patiently waited until he had become the giant alpha wolf. He dropped his sword as well.

"Finally. A challenge." he said as he slowly walked toward the wolf.

Alric roared as they both lunged and met in the middle. They attacked relentlessly and mercilessly, trying to tear one another apart as clawed fists and fangs were exchanged. Just like the sword fight, they were on equal ground.

Meanwhile, the vampire numbers were dwindling. Yes, they had managed to kill or injure a good amount of werewolves, but they were fighting a losing battle. Percy watched as vampire after vampire fell. Either being decapitated and stabbed through the heart, or actually eaten. The werewolves were showing no mercy. They were making quick work of them.

Percy finally focused back on Alric and his brother to see something that shocked him. His mentor was being beaten. Sure, Alric would land a hit here and there, but the hybrid would just dodge or shrug it off after healing in two seconds. He just kept coming and he didn't even look close to tired yet. After trading a few more blows, he finally grabbed Alric by the throat and punched him repeatedly in the face with his fist covered in the same black aura. He did this until Alric was forced back to human as he bled from multiple wounds. He slashed his claws over Alric's gut before tossing him across the field and back behind the border.

Lupa was instantly at his side as he groaned in pain on the ground, still bleeding. He weakly tried to get up, but Lupa pushed him back down.

"No, Alric. Don't. You're too weak to fight anymore." she told him before glaring at the hybrid.

Percy didn't know what to do or think. Here this guy was, smirking as he stood behind the barrier after beating the living shit out of the werewolf that was tossing him around like a rag doll not too long ago. How powerful was he?

"Let that be a lesson to you, Alric." he said.

He turned to see the werewolves finally finishing the last few of his forces, glaring and growling at him as they slowly closed in. Almost all of them were covered in black blood and gore from head to toe as they advanced.

"Now, I may be strong, but I know when I can't win. Even if I could take at least two hundred of you with me. So, I will say ta ta, for now."

With those final words, he vanished into thin air, leaving no trace.

All was silent again for a moment as the werewolves began to drag their dead and wounded away from half-blood hill.

"Who the hell was that?!" Percy asked no one in particular.

Lupa was the one to answer.

"That was Merek, and he was the first werewolf."


	10. Chapter 10

_**And here we go. Chapter ten. As promised. And would ya look at that, it hasn't been five years. By the way, am I separating things right instead of making huge blocks of blah blah blah? Enjoy.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

* * *

I didn't know what to think as I helped Lupa take Alric to the infirmary. This hybrid guy just showed up out of nowhere, with a small army, and declared war against the whole world. Sure, I had gotten used to these kinds of things, but…..this was so different compared to Kronos and Gaea. We have vampires and their hybrid leader after us.

My mind was taken off of it as I noticed Alric's wounds were still bleeding, and it didn't look like they would stop any time soon. He looked like he was having trouble just breathing. I was confused. Shouldn't he be healing? Why isn't he?

We rushed into the building along with multiple werewolves also carrying wounded. Some were in worse condition than others as the Apollo campers, and even the god himself, went to work. Lupa and I were lead into one of the first rooms in the west wing.

I helped get Alric on a bed before we were asked to leave. Lupa was hesitant, but I managed to persuade her to leave so the campers could help. Lupa quickly instructed them on how they could help Alric before the door was closed. She said something about ambrosia and nectar being able to help him.

I wasn't able to focus on that right now. I just couldn't stop thinking about the vampires and what had just happened. It were as though Alric could barely keep up with his brother. Then, there was that fact. Merek, the apparent first born of the werewolves.

Looking up, I noticed Lupa pacing in front of me, a looking of worry on her face. It took me off guard. She looked so lost and upset. I had never seen the wolf goddess like this. Not being able to take just watching anymore, I stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her.

"My lady, he is going to be fine. The Apollo campers are great at what they do." I assured, "You should have seen the bad wound I got about a year ago. Cyclops managed to catch me in the back. Stabbed me through my side. I thought I was done for, but they healed me, and now the scar isn't even visible anymore." I finished, lifting my shirt to show where the scar would have been from the pike that managed to catch me.

The goddess looked at the spot before I lowered my shirt. She seemed to have calmed at least a little bit from the explanation. After a moment, I managed to get her to sit down. She spoke after a long silence.

"I know. It's just…..in my nature. You know?" she asked, turning to me, her eyes glowing gold.

I could tell. Her inner instincts were taking hold. I looked back at her, and realized who she was acting exactly like. Annabeth. Whenever I was hurt or in a tough situation, there she was. Either worrying over me or practically risking her life to help me. It was the same vise versa.

I nodded, gently taking her blood covered hand in mine.

"Yes. I know exactly how you feel." I told her.

Her gold eyes became teary as she choked back a sob. Wiping away a tear that managed to escape, she said,

"I just don't know what I would do if he died. I wouldn't know how to go on."

I again found it so strange and unfamiliar seeing such a strong goddess at such a low point.

I tightened my grip on her hand as my wolf suddenly came out. She looked up at me with slight surprise as I strongly told her,

"You listen to me. He will be alright. I promise you, Lady Lupa, as long as I'm around, he will not die." I swore to her.

Why I said this to her, I don't know. I guess it was because I hated seeing people suffer like this so much. Not to mention I meant every word. After all the explanations on werewolves and their mates, it only felt right.

The goddess actually smiled happily at me, squeezing my hand in return.

"Thank you, Percy." she praised.

I only nodded in response as I let go and got up.

"We should leave and let Apollo and his children do their work. It's going to be a busy night for them, after all."

As I said this, I looked around at the dozens of werewolves being brought into the hospital-sized infirmary. Some weren't in that bad shape, being helped into the building as they limped with a few injuries, while others were being carried in stretchers and covered in wounds. It made me angry. No. More than angry. I wanted to rip every single vampire apart and finish with Merek.

My bloody fists clenched as I felt something primal and powerful release within me. I was seeing red as I began to breathe heavily.

"Percy." Lupa's voice took me away from my rage induced state.

Looking at her again, I noticed her eyes were wide as she looked back into mine.

"Your eyes, Percy." she said.

I went to the nearest empty room and stopped at a random mirror to see what she meant. What I saw in my reflection was enough to both surprise and slightly frighten me. My eyes were a powerful bright red. Just like Alric's or Brian's. I could feel my heart pounding as they stayed like this, until I managed to calm myself down. They went back to gold shortly before going to their normal sea green. I sighed as I leaned against the sink.

"What is going on with me?" I asked under my breathe.

"It's your godly blood, son." my father's voice suddenly said behind me.

I turned around to see him there, leaning against the door frame as he looked me over.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing the blood.

I nodded.

"It's not mine." I said.

He nodded back in understanding as I turned the sink on to wash the blood off my hands and arms. I glanced up at him through the mirror.

"What do you mean, dad?" I asked in reference to his earlier remark.

"I meant exactly what I said. Your godly blood is affecting the wolf within you." he answered.

"How?"

"Well, I have spent a few days thinking about this, Percy. After making many theories, I came to the conclusion that, since you are a demigod, making you fifty percent human and fifty percent god, when you were made a werewolf, the godly part of you and the wolf merged. Basically, since you are now immortal, this makes you no longer human. Not to mention your change in species. You are now fifty percent wolf and fifty percent god." he explained, making my eyes widen again, this time in realization.

"The godly part of me is making the wolf part more powerful than it would be if I was just human. If that was the case, I would just be a werewolf and it would take me more time to be an alpha than it is now." I finished.

"Exactly. That is why your wolf is so strong, and is only getting stronger. It's drawing from the godly part of you like an unending reservoir until it reaches it's full potential and evolving from a beta to an alpha." he added.

I sighed as I mulled it over. He was right. I could feel it every day. The power of the wolf getting stronger and stronger. Sure, my powers over the sea were staying the same, and I was steadily improving them every time I trained with them. The new side of me already felt just as powerful, if not, more so.

"What do I do, dad? How will I control this?" I asked, almost hopelessly.

He smiled and rested a hand on my shoulder as I turned to him after drying my arms.

"I know you will be able to control this, son. You just need to train. That is the key here."

I sighed again as we walked out of the room and back into the hallway. The rest of the gods were waiting for us, looking troubled as they glanced all around as the infirmary slowly began to settle.

"This is bad. Very bad. They managed to kill almost sixty werewolves and injure even more." Hades reported.

"That is only because there aren't many werewolves today have actually fought vampires." I heard Brian say.

Turning to the room Alric was in, I spotted the werewolf leaning against the closed door. He wasn't in bad shape, but there was a gash on his right temple. Dried blood stained some of his face from it while black blood covered his ripped clothing and arms.

"Not even I was prepared for what we were facing." he continued, "There are only handfuls of werewolves still around that lived through the war between our kind and theirs. They're one of the only reasons we were able to kill them all. Many were more than a few centuries old and had much training, from what I could tell."

"There's no denying it. As of tonight, we are at war with the vampires once again." Zeus said.

"How are we going to beat them?" Artemis asked, "Merek was able to toss Alric around like he was a newly made werewolf."

I noticed many of the gods glance at me after the goddess of the hunt said this. I wanted to tell them not to look at me for the answer, but even I knew what I had to do. If I could get strong so quickly, what would stop other demigods from doing the same?

I came to the silent conclusion before the Olympians did as I stepped forward.

"I will take volunteers to be bitten by me and make a pack of demigod/werewolves." I stated.

Some gasped at this declaration, while others weren't surprised in the slightest.

Brian stepped forward. I just noticed he was holding Alric's silver sword in his hands. He had a look of pride on his face before he went serious, holding the sword up.

"You are willing to be the alpha of this pack? You would be responsible for them." he told me, letting me think it over.

I didn't even hesitate.

"Yes." I responded confidently.

He stepped closer, looking me in the eye.

"Very well. Then you will have to go through the ceremony every new alpha, who will make a pack, must go through." he put his hand on my shoulder, pressing down to make me kneel, "I shall fulfill Alric's role in this."

"In what?"

I was confused. What was this ceremony I needed to do? Luckily, Brian answerd this question. Planting the sword on the ground vertical to himself, he spoke as his eyes went red.

"Show yourself, wolf." he commanded.

I didn't know how, but it happened instantaneously. My eyesight intensified and I knew my eyes had turned gold, the wolf doing as requested.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, swear to throw away all selfish wants and ambition to care for the pack you shall create and mold into strong wolves?" he asked.

"I swear." I promised, suddenly knowing what I had to do.

"Do you swear to take them under your protection and treat them as a father would his family?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to do what you must and fulfill any request that is asked of you to preserve the peace and ensure the prosperity and survival of this world and humanity?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to be the strength and courage of your pack, when they have none?"

"I swear." I repeated.

"Do you swear to give your life, if necessary, for your pack instead of leaving them behind to die or suffer?"

"I swear!" I exclaimed in truth and without hesitation.

"Do you swear to carry on the teachings and training you have been given and pass them down to the next generation and ensure that they are strong, brave, selfless, and true?"

"I swear!" I yelled again.

"Then stand, alpha!" I did as asked, "And go make this world a better and safer place for humans to roam without fear or knowledge that the evil preying on them exists!"

My eyes went back to normal, and so did Brian's after a pause. I saw my father grinning with pride as I took a long breathe.

"So, what now?"

"We need to have an emergency meeting in the meal hall right now. The demigods need to know what they will be facing. Not to mention we need to tell them of Apollo's visions." Athena answered.

Many agreed as we made our way there. I walked next to Brian as the gods went to get their children.

"So," I began, "I'm an alpha now?"

He shook his head.

"Technically, no. Not yet. I only needed to do that so you had permission to make a pack. If this does happen, you will be the alpha, but not truly one yet." he explained.

I understood perfectly as we entered the meal hall. The entirety of the camp filed in and sat at their appropriate tables with Reyna sitting next to Chiron and Mr. D. I stood in the middle for all to see with Brian and Zeus at my sides. They gave us their undivided attention as the hall went eerily silent.

I glanced over at Annabeth, finding comfort in her stormy gray eyes.

"Demigods, I'm going to speak plainly. You all saw what happened out there. The vampires have returned, and we are now at war with them again." Zeus stated sadly.

Murmuring filled the hall after the king said this. They were silenced after Zeus merely held up his hand.

"You gotta be kidding. As if a primordial and titans weren't enough." I heard one of the Stoll's say.

"Gods, we have horrible luck." Leo muttered as he fiddled with some random gears, Calypso sitting next to him with a sad look on her face.

Many of the other seasoned demigods muttered similar things. I couldn't take it anymore after a minute of it.

"There is hope!" I yelled at them.

This outburst managed to make all present turn to me as the silence took over again. I continued as Hestia smiled at my words at her hearth.

"There is always hope. Sure, we are facing a strong enemy that we barely have knowledge of, but I know we can win."

"How?" a random son of Hermes asked.

"Because we are the only ones that can beat them. Look around you. The werewolves managed to hold their own and push back over hundreds of vampires out there, and they barely knew how exactly to fight them. They just went with training and instinct. Who's to say we can't kill them too?!"

The werewolves made noises of approval while only a few demigods did the same. A thought suddenly occurred to me. I knew exactly how the campers could kill the vampires.

"Besides, back then, demigods only had swords, spears, bows, and shields. What do we have?" none answered, "We live in the age where we can fight just like the monster hunters in the movies and books. Guns, explosives, and bombs. That's not even counting what I plan on doing."

"What, Percy?" Reyna asked.

I turned to her.

"I am going to make a pack of demigod/werewolves." I answered.

I turned back to the rest as more murmurs rose and many were surprised.

"Any and all volunteers that wish, I shall bite and make a pack with them with me as the alpha." I added.

Almost instantly, Annabeth stood up to walk and stand at my side.

"I'll be the first volunteer." she said.

I took her hand in mine as we both turned to all the rest of the demigods.

"Anyone else? I will only tell you this, you won't have a part of humanity left once you do this. You will forever be part wolf and part god unless you are killed in battle."

They thought our words over. Minutes felt like hours as I waited. Jason was the first to stand up. He walked over to us and held out his arm.

"I volunteer." he said strongly and confidently.

I looked him in the eye as I took a step forward.

"You sure, Jase? After this, there's no turning back."

He nodded surely.

"Yes. I only want to keep those I care about safe." I noticed him glance at Piper as he said this, "You know that all too well, Perce."

I took his hand as we smiled at one another. I gave him a nod in approval as he tensed up in preparation.

"Alright." I could feel my fangs grow as my sight intensified again, "This is going to hurt."

Getting closer, I sunk my teeth into his forearm. His grip instantly tightened on my hand as I waited for a moment so the venom could enter his bloodstream. I looked up to see he had his eyes shut tightly and jaw clenched as he soldiered through the pain. I wasn't surprised when he didn't so much as groan in pain. He'd been through worse, after all. Like that time he'd been stabbed right through the middle.

I finally let go as he sighed in relief. I quickly wiped the blood off my lips and summoned water to heal him. After that was done and his wound was reduced to only red lines, he stood next to Annabeth and I. Looking at the demigods, I let them make a decision. As I expected, Piper stood next. Aphrodite tried to stop her, though.

"Sweetheart, think about this. Don't do it just for Jason." she pleaded.

She looked at the goddess of love with sureness. She had made her decision.

"Mom, I have always been strong thanks to my friends and my powers. My charmspeak is even able to control Percy now. I can even fight better than I used too, but that's not enough for these monsters. I want to fight them. I want to be stronger than them. I will not be afraid anymore. Not of anything. Besides, if Jason's becoming immortal, so am I. Where he goes, I go."

I couldn't help but admire her right then. Piper had become so brave and confident from how I heard she used to be. She walked straight up to me and held out her arm.

"Do it, Percy." she said, looking me in the eye.

I didn't offer any words. I just took her offering and sank my teeth in.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming as I waited. Blood trailed down her forearm. I could tell she wanted to yell out, but held strong until I let go and healed her. She wiped away a tear of pain that managed to come out, but she stood next to Jason and held his hand. They smiled at one another and I didn't feel bad anymore. I smiled softly at the display before turning back to everyone, waiting.

Surprisingly, but also expectantly to me, Leo stood and came over.

"Well, if those two love birds can do this, so can I. Not to mention….," he turned to look at Calypso, "..my girlfriend is immortal. What good would I be to her when I'm an old man?" he asked no one in particular, earning chuckles.

Pulling up the sleeve of his military shirt, he offered his arm.

"Go ahead, Perce." was all he said as he braced himself.

Again, I said nothing. Just did as asked. Now, Leo let out a groan in pain after holding out for a good second by clenching his jaw. His grip was tight on my hand until I let go and healed him. He thanked me and stood by Jason and Piper as I waited again.

Surprisingly, Reyna was the next to step forward.

"There is nothing I will not do for the protection of my comrades and my camp. If this helps me do so, than I shall gladly let go of my humanity." she said as she offered her arm.

I grabbed her hand, looking her in the eye and giving my silent approval. She nodded, and I bit her. She didn't even flinch. Just stood still, staring into my eyes. This didn't surprise me. I knew Reyna had been through a lot as well, so she was accustomed to pain, but damn. She didn't even grip my hand tightly. Just stood there like a stone statue made by Medusa.

When it was all done, she stood next to Annabeth and I. There was barely a pause as both Hazel and Frank stood and came forward.

They looked at each other, giving one another strength as they stood in front of me. I smiled at them and they returned it.

"You know us, Perce. We'll follow you anywhere." Frank told me.

"And I would watch your backs any day." I responded.

Frank was much like Jason, but Hazel let out a small yell as she gripped not only my hand, but Frank's too. When it was over, they smiled and held hands as they stood next to Reyna. Again, the wait was not long.

Nico was next. He confidently walked forward as he smiled at me and I smiled back softly at him.

"You too, Neeks?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm not letting my sister be immortal with just her boyfriend. Besides, who's going to shadow travel you all out of major trouble, which I know you'll get yourselves into?" he asked jokingly at the end.

I chuckled as we gripped hands and I brought his arm forward to bite him. A loud groan of pain escaped him as my teeth sank in and made him bleed, but he soldiered through it too. I was proud of him. He's proven himself many times over to be a strong and brave demigod. I had no doubt he would be even stronger now.

After him, was Clarisse. Now, this did surprise me. Until she said,

"Who's gonna help you punks fight through those tough spots you get in when death breathe isn't there? I want to fight prissy on even ground, anyway."

I chuckled again as she made it to me.

"I won't go easy on you, war girl." I retorted as I took her hand.

She squeezed mine. Hard.

"You better not. Or else, I'll kick your sea biscuit ass from here to Olympus." she returned with a smirk.

"You wish." I said before biting her.

Just like Reyna, Clarisse didn't even flinch. She did, however, squeeze my hand even harder. After it was done, she went to stand next to Leo. I noticed Ares give her a small nod in approval and a small smile. She did the same back.

The pause was long again before finally, Will Solace stood up and walked over. Him and Nico had held eye contact the whole time. I knew this would happen if my cousin chose to be bitten. They'd had a long and good relationship, after all. Apollo only asked his son one thing.

"Are you sure, Will?"

I had only seen the god this serious a small handful of times. Will turned back to him and nodded.

"Yeah dad. I love him. There's no way I'm letting him do this alone." he turned back to wink at Nico, who blushed, "No way I'm letting you get stronger and defend camp without me, hot stuff."

I laughed with Will as he stepped forward. Nico looked close to lunging forward and killing him, I had never seen his face so red in embarrassment.

All went silent again as I bit him. He let out a long and painful groan as he bled.

"Damn, getting hit by a minotaur would feel better than this!" he exclaimed.

Many laughed as I made a noise in agreement before pulling away.

He looked at me after I had healed him.

"Jeez, Perce. Is that how it felt for you?"

I shook my head after thinking about it.

"No. It was much worse. Think about being tossed around and clawed a few times before being bitten by jaws the size of a lion or bigger."

His eyes widened in fear at the thought.

"How are you alive, dude?!" he exclaimed.

"That answer is simple." Hermes said, "He's Percy frickin Jackson."

The god of thieves said it as though it were the answer to any problem. I laughed and shook my head as many agreed. When everyone calmed back down, I slowly asked,

"Is there anyone else that wishes to join us?"

I was met with the meal hall staying silent. Once a long minute had passed, I continued.

"Alright." I turned to my friends and girlfriend, "We start training tomorrow. I don't know if your powers will kick in yet, but you should start feeling something."

They nodded in understanding and everyone present began to leave. Zeus stopped us, though.

"Wait. I want to speak to all of you." the god requested.

We did as he asked and stayed.

"First, you all have the gratitude of Olympus for your sacrifice." I scratched the back of my head, about to say how it was no problem, but he spoke first, "And, as a symbol of our thanks, I am going to make a cabin for your pack."

We all tried to argue and say how it was unnecessary, but he wouldn't have it. With a smile, the god of the sky lead us out and toward the cabin area.

"Nonsense! I insist." he argued back.

After a short walk, he took us to a good spot. The cabins were no longer in a giant 'U' because of the dozens of one there were, now that the rest of the gods and goddesses were being recognized. Even Hestia had a cabin in case she ever decided to have children.

Raising his master bolt, Zeus called forth a huge bolt of lightning that struck the ground with a loud 'CRACK'. After the smoke cleared, a large, log style, cabin was standing there. A wolf was painted on the door and it, in an attack stance as it gnashed it's teeth.

"Welp, this should be interesting." I mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Alright! Alright! I understand you're angry and all like, 'FINALLY!'. Calm down and let me explain….We good? We calm? Frosty?…...Good. I first wrote this chapter in first person, but I didn't really like it like that, so I rewrote it in third person. I might end up doing this with the rest of the story. Mainly because it is far easier and better to write that way. Not to mention a lot of personal shit came up over the past month. I was lucky I found inspiration to update Revenge. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy. Review. Blah blah blah. Whatever. See ya in the next one.**_

 _ **-Your fearless leader, DarthRath**_

* * *

To say their new cabin was cool would be an understatement. A big understatement. First, let us summarize what exactly it was. Like the good doctor said: "Bigger on the inside". And, by the gods, it was. Percy had to hand it to old thunder beard, he knew how to make a cabin built for a large group of people or a family. The first thing the demigods/werewolves were met with when they walked in, was a living room/main room. The style of the cabin seemed to stick to more of a mix between rustic and elegant. What? Don't look at him like that. Percy does actually listen when Annabeth describes buildings and things like that sometimes, ya know.

Anyway, there were couches and chairs here and there all around the living room. All the furniture was organized in a way that they faced the fireplace that was resting in the middle of the building in a large half circle. Beyond all that, was a huge kitchen with a fridge, island in the middle, a wooden table with chairs surrounding it, a stove, an oven, a sink, and a dishwasher. The flooring throughout the cabin was wooden plank and finely polished and smooth. This helped make the place all the more beautiful, in my opinion. Now, between the kitchen and living room, on both sides of the cabin, were two staircases. The one on the right went up, while the one on the left went down. Percy could tell that he wasn't the only one that was curious where both went. Zeus smirked at the expressions on all of their gaping faces as he stepped towards the one that went upstairs.

"Alright, this way, you'll find all of your rooms." the god said as he began his way up with all of them on his heels.

Once up the stairs, the group was met with a long hallway that ended with a window in the center of the wall at the end. Lights lined the ceiling and walls, making it well lit. There was also a door for each of them. Seriously, all of them had a name on it. The son of Poseidon walked until he got to the end, finding his. 'Percy' was written in Greek writing and as though it was carved into the wood. He smiled as he grabbed the handle and opened the door to see a nicely sized bedroom. Had to be fifteen by fifteen, if Percy made a guess. There was a single bureau and dresser next to it, both just waiting to be used as they rested in one corner. Opposite of those was a full body mirror in another corner. To the right, there was a door that he suspected lead to a bathroom. Percy sat on the king sized bed that also occupied the room, across from the door. He reached down, feeling the soft fabric and mattress under my palm. It would be nice sleeping on this. It felt like a soft cloud that would float over dream land.

"Like it?" Zeus' voice suddenly broke the young werewolf from his thoughts.

He looked up to see said god leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed as he softly smiled at the son of Poseidon. Percy let out a quick chuckle as he smiled back.

"This cabin is amazing. Thank you." Percy praised.

This earned a chuckle from the king of Olympus.

"No need for thanks." his smile slightly faded as he went quiet for a minute and sighed, "I know I used to be more than just an…...well….an asshole to you and careless of my children and all other demigods. This is my way of not only thanking you and the rest of them for your sacrifices and winning wars you were forced into, but also to help make up a little for the way I used to be."

Percy nodded in understanding, actually taken a little aback by his words. Here he was, Zeus: the king of the Olympian pantheon, pretty much throwing away all pride he has ever had, and doing something for him, his friends, and girlfriend out of the kindness of his heart. It was almost funny to Percy. Years ago, he thought Zeus didn't have a single nice bone in his body. He was glad Zeus was proving him wrong.

"Still, though. Thanks." Percy repeated, leaving no room for argument.

He only smiled wider again and chuckled.

"You are welcome."

Once the demigods were done looking at their new rooms and after their possessions had appeared with a snap of Zeus' fingers, the king of Olympus gestured for them to follow. He lead them downstairs, speaking as they went.

"Now, when you see all of this, do not be so quick to judge. These will be for your own safety and the safety of the camp." Zeus explained as he turned a light switch on, immediately illuminating the entire room.

Percy wondered why he would say that, until he saw what the god meant. The room itself was huge, being at least twenty by fifteen feet of nothing but concrete. Steel doors, each that had to be a foot thick, lined the walls. They each looked like the kind of door you would find in a bank for a safe. There were thirteen of them, at most.

"Dad, what are these for?" Jason asked as he looked into the closest room.

They all joined him to see just four naked steel walls, a concrete floor, and steel ceiling. A lone mattress occupied the far right corner. It basically looked like a prison cell, but just metal slabs instead of bars.

"These are for when your first full moon comes." Zeus answered, "You can lock yourselves in these rooms so you do not hurt anyone or anything."

Percy felt Annabeth take his hand tightly in hers, making him look to her. Percy didn't like what he found. Her expression showed a twinge of fear as she looked in the room. Pulling her closer, he ran his free hand down her back. Percy rested his head on hers as he asked quietly,

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" he asked with concern.

"I don't want to be in there." Annabeth answered.

Percy ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know, but you have to. Do you want to end up waking up covered in blood and find out you killed a demigod or worse?" he reasoned.

Annabeth shook her head before looking up at Percy.

"No. I don't." she responded.

"Then you'll just have to get through it, babe." Percy lightly kissed her lips, "I know you can."

This seemed to lift Annabeth's spirits a little as she smiled softly at him. He smiled back and held her tighter to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, digging her face in the crook of Percy's neck. Percy rested his head on hers as he could feel her start to relax. It was a nice moment, until he looked to everyone else, who were smirking.

"You two want us to leave for a few minutes or….hours?" Leo teased.

Percy chuckled as Annabeth simply lifted her hand, giving Leo the bird. This made everyone else laugh softly. Leo just kept his smirk and said,

"Love you too, Book Worm."

Percy was thankful for that. It managed to brighten everyone else from the expressions he saw minutes before. Most of them looked uneasy over the sells that lined the room. It was good Leo was able to lift their spirits.

Once They were done with that room, The god and demigods all walked back upstairs. Zeus bid them a goodnight as they all made themselves at home and slowly began to relax. That was, until the silence settled in around them as they sat on the couches and chairs.

"It's all changing again." Piper slowly said Jason held her close where they sat.

"We'll get through it, Beauty Queen. Don't worry. We'll destroy all of those blood suckers." Leo tried to assure her before pumping his fist in the air.

This managed to bring a smile to their faces, but not Percy's. His back was to all of them as he sat on the floor, poking at the fire absentmindedly. He found himself lost in present circumstances, thinking over every outcome. Every possible thing that could happen in this new version of another old conflict. He didn't realize his friends were talking to him it until Annabeth sat down in his lap and lightly rubbed his chest with her hand.

"Percy?" she asked lowly.

Shaking himself, Percy turned his head to her, offering a small smile.

"Sorry. Was thinking." he responded.

"It's okay. We just wanted to know what your idea was earlier. About using guns and bombs?" she asked.

Percy put the poker down to face the others, Annabeth still in his lap as he thought over the answer. They all looked at him expectantly as he cleared his throat.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe having Ares, Hephaestus, and the Hephaestus and Vulcan campers build us weapons that can kill them. Silver bullets, explosives, bayonets, swords, knives. Anything that can hurt the vampires. Watching the battle earlier, I learned that it was fact that silver hurts them. Badly. Did you all see some of the wounds the werewolves gave them? It was as if the metal burned them." he explained.

This earned looks of realization. Especially on Leo's face.

"I've actually been working on something." the son of Hephaestus slowly said, turning all attention to him.

"What?" Reyna asked.

Calypso was holding his hand as she sat next to him. He brought his free hand up and rested his chin against it.

"Ya know when Nyx sent those weird shadow monsters after us a little while ago? Nothing could kill them except daylight and fire?" he asked, earning nods, "Well, I made a special grenade and gun in case we ever ran into them again. I've been wondering if they'll work on these guys."

"What do they do?" Percy quickly asked, very interested.

Leo rested his arm on the arm rest as he explained.

"Well, the gun fires an artificial and powerful blast of concentrated light. The grenade, however, makes a blast of bright blinding light that, after testing it, equals the intensity of the sun."

"Leo, you're a genius." Nico said, making the son of Hephaestus slightly bashful until he added, "Who'd have thought."

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed.

The others all laughed, including Percy, as the atmosphere slowly became comfortable. Even the silence was no longer unpleasant. Slowly, all of them eventually retired and went upstairs to their rooms. Percy and Annabeth followed soon after. Once they had kissed each other goodnight, Percy went into his and Annabeth in hers. Conveniently, her room was across from his. Once he had closed the door behind him, Percy sighed and stripped to his boxers before pretty much falling into the mattress. He was just hoping to try and get a good night's sleep.

* * *

And as hard as he tried, Percy couldn't. The bed was soft and comfortable. And huge, but he just felt…..alone in it. It felt cold without a certain someone in bed with him. That wasn't the only thing either. He may have accepted what was happening, but that didn't mean that he was not on edge because of it. After tossing and turning a considerable amount and just groaning in frustration, Percy got out of bed and put a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over his boxers. Once he slipped on his sneakers, he made his way out of the cabin quietly. He could hear a few of his friends sleeping, while others….seemed wide awake…...Anyway, Percy carefully shut the door before making his way over to the arena. He knew how he could tire himself. The darkness didn't even hinder his progress as he made his way down to the battle ground and flicked a switch. The area was immediately absorbed in bright light, making everything visible.

"That's better." Percy said as he opened a command panel.

This was installed to the arena not too long ago. It was created for the veteran demigods or ones that were advancing well and needed more intense training. On the panel, were dozens of buttons and small switches that could activate and create automaton enemies for the demigod to fight. They could adjust the size, species, skill level, and even the number of automatons they wished to face or believed they could handle. If it became too much for them, all they had to do was yell 'stop'.

Percy was known for doing the exact opposite. One thing he loved doing in the arena now a days, was fighting these things. At level ten. The highest threat and difficulty level these bots could reach.

"Okay. Lets see..."

After a few 'click's here and there, the arena came to life as a countdown began on the panel from ten. Percy slowly walked to the middle of the arena as he got ready and drew Riptide from his pocket. Percy steadied his breathing and relaxed his body as he closed his eyes. There was something he wanted to try.

Sensing the automatons, he opened his now gold eyes to see over a hundred of them. Each either carried a sword and shield, a spear, or a bow. They all had human features, but clearly weren't from the faceless heads, wires, and metal. Some were even riding on the backs of mechanical horses as they all slowly closed in on him. Percy calmly watched as he became one with the environment around him, channeling his wolf powers. The enemy almost seemed slower as he did this. Slowly cracking his neck, Percy slowly moved to the enemies advancing on his front. This is when everything went fast as his heart rate drastically increased. The loud clanging of his sword making contact with others as he not only fought off one, but all of them. The first automaton he fought, lost it's head before he moved on. Percy grabbed another and made it turn to take a sword to the chest by another one. Percy pushed it to the ground as it smoked and died before lopping off the other one's head.

A spear tried to jab him as another sword came his way, but he leaned under the spear while deflecting the sword. Percy kicked the automaton with the sword into a few others before grabbing the spear and bringing the automaton that was wielding it close to him. He stabbed it through the chest before his instincts told him to duck. Percy did so, seeing a sword blade pass over where his head was. He kicked back, sending another automaton flying back into other ones as he kept slashing, stabbing, deflecting, and dodging. Percy could feel something slowly building up in him. A desire for more. He wanted to kill them all and keep killing them until he was satisfied. And he liked it. Unknowingly to the son of Poseidon, a predatory and exhilarated smile spread across his lips as he kept fighting.

"Come on! Is that the best you all have?!" he yelled as he jumped onto the back of one of the horses and chopped off the head of the automaton riding it before kicking it's body off.

Percy rode around on the horse, killing a few dozen others by riding through them. The demigod laughed lowly as he slashed more heads off and kicked others.

"And I thought you were all level ten!" Percy exclaimed before grabbing a spear mid-air as it had been thrown at him.

Percy hurled it with perfect precision, sending it into the one that threw it. The spear ran the automaton through making it fly backward and into another one, killing it. He was doing good, until an arrow managed to hit him. Percy yelled in pain as he fell from the horse hard. He slowly got up and dodged another arrow as he looked at his left shoulder. There was an arrow sticking out. Half of it managed to go through. An angry growl escaped him as he slowly broke it and reached around to pull it out. Percy tossed it to the ground as he let out another angry growl at the automatons. Blood ran freely down his shoulder until the wound fully healed in a matter of five seconds.

Percy lunged for any automaton with a bow, punching them and slashing them to pieces while also fighting off the dozens of others that were still left. Once all of the ones with bows were dead, Percy focused on the rest. He was starting to tire though. He dodged a sword and caught a spear, but wasn't fast enough for one that came from behind him. He felt the sword stab through him before he looked down to see a bloody blade protruding out from the middle of his chest. Then, pain. It got worse as the automaton lifted him off his feet and threw him across the arena. Percy found himself landing hard again as the pain slowly turned to pure rage. His vision went red as his wound slowly healed.

Percy got to his feet, leaving his sword on the ground as his claws stretched from his fingers. Along with them, came his fur, fangs, and his height increasing. His ears stretched to a point as his bangs shadowed his eyes, making them glow as a long and low growl escaped him. The automatons were charging forward as Percy let out a loud roar and charged too. Percy slashed, bit, and hit at speeds the automatons couldn't even begin to match as he went into a full state of blood lust. He didn't know it yet, but his body was slowly beginning to glow red along with his eyes as he smashed the head of one automaton with his bare hand. Percy roared again as he carelessly ran through their lines, getting hit a few times, but not caring. He just had one goal: Rip them all apart. Percy began to attack much like how a wolf would, going for the throat of some of them and ripping the gears and wires out before spitting them on the ground. He could taste the oil that helped them function, but he didn't care. He just kept killing. And killing. And killing some more. With inhuman strength, Percy jumped twenty feet in the air before landing on top of five of the automatons, killing them.

The red glow had greatly intensified at this point, making him want more. Percy let the thirty that were left charge him as he waited. He dodged a spear before clawing the automaton behind it in the head. It fell to the ground, giving Percy the opportunity to smash it's chest with just his foot. When he did this, Percy made the mistake of letting his guard down. This lead to another automaton taking the opening to stab him in the shoulder with a spear while another stabbed him in the back with a sword. Percy yelled in pain until it turned into a roar. The red glow exploded outward until it was an aura around him. Another automaton stabbed him through the front with a sword, making him scream louder. Then, he felt it. Something being released within him.

He felt himself shifting again. He could see himself growing even taller as his claws grew longer and his eyesight and other senses became even more intense than ever. He saw a long and large snout grow from his face as he felt his tail bone lengthen into….a tail? He couldn't tell. Little did he know, it was. A long and black tail grew from his lower back as his legs cracked and turned into that of a wolf's with paws where his feet once were, his shoes ripped apart along with the remains of his shirt. Strangely enough, his shorts weren't destroyed. They just stretched to accommodate his new body.

As for Percy, he never felt so powerful. With one swipe of his huge claws, he destroyed four of them before he ripped the weapons from his body. His wounds all healed quicker than before as he kept lashing out with his claws. He grabbed an automaton in his large jaws and bit down as he tossed another as though it were a rag doll. He bit down, breaking the one in half that was locked in his jaws. Percy spit out the parts that were left from his mouth as he launched at the few left. They weren't even able to land a hit as he smashed, hit, and bit them to pieces. When it was all over and the panel signaled the end, Percy just stood there in his new wolf form. He was breathing heavily, covered in a mixture of oil and his own blood as the blood lust slowly left. He felt himself shrinking and going back to normal as his pulse began to slow down and his eyes reverted back to sea green. He stared up at the night sky, wondering what the hell just happened and how he was able to activate that form as a long silence reigned around him.

It was broken as someone began to slowly clap. Percy rapidly turned to the source to see Alric, out of all people, limping towards him. The old werewolf was still in bad shape, but not horrible. Half of his torso was bandaged along with both of his arms as he kept himself up with a single crutch. His face was bruised and scratched, but both his eyes looked fine and were wide open. He was smiling the best he could at Percy.

"I knew you had it in you, kid." the werewolf said as he stopped within arms length of Percy.

Percy, still breathing heavily, asked, "How long have you been there?"

"For a little while." Alric pointed to the Olympian box, "With them." he added.

Percy looked up in the stands where he pointed, and there they were. His father and the rest of the Olympians. Each had a different expression that ranged from fascination to surprise.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Apollo and Hermes exclaimed after they were no longer able to take it.

The others just rolled their eyes while his father grinned down at him, showing his approval of what he witnessed.

"That was quite the performance, Perseus. How do you feel? You look injured." Artemis inquired.

Finally looking down at himself, Percy noticed all the oil and blood. His short were hanging loosely to him now after being stretched to the max. His shirt was gone and so were his sneakers and socks. Besides all that, there wasn't a wound on him. He looked fine. His breathing finally began to slow down as he looked back to everyone present.

"I feel good." Percy answered honestly.

Alric chuckled.

"It felt great being that, didn't it? The rush and the power? How it makes you feel invincible?" he asked the demigod.

Percy couldn't deny it. He found himself nodding at his mentor's words.

"Yes. I never felt…..stronger….or so unstoppable. I felt like I could rip Gaea apart with my bare hands." Percy answered.

It was true. That's exactly how it felt. Percy believed he could crush mountains, devour armies, or rip apart thousands more automatons when he became that.

"That is the final form of the werewolf, Percy." Alric said as the smile slowly left his face, "It may feel good, but you must be careful. If you let that rush get to you too much. You may feel powerful and unbeatable, but you can still be killed. When you don't think straight in that form, you think like an animal. A wild beast, who's only goal is to kill everything around it, leaving you unable to attack recklessly and carelessly." he finished, resting his free hand on my shoulder.

Percy nodded, understanding completely. That is exactly what happened in the fight. He just charged straight in, not caring. That could have ended badly, if it was real life and his enemy had the right weapon.

"But don't worry. Brian and I shall train you to control it." with a pat of his shoulder, Alric began his way back to the infirmary.

The gods began their way out too as Percy walked with his teacher.

"How are you feeling, Alric?" he asked.

Alric let out a grunt.

"Like I got my ass kicked." was his response.

Percy wasn't sure he should ask, but he did.

"So, you're brother….." he trailed off for the older werewolf, who paused in his steps as he turned to the demigod.

Alric's expression was serious and blank as he stared Percy in the eye. After a moment of silence, he sighed sadly.

"Meric was…..he was a great brother. I loved him like the rest of my siblings." he paused, "There was a battle. We had to go into this…..cave where the gods believed there was a small force of vampires no more than fifty. My siblings and I were tasked with killing them. It was an ambush. There had to be more than three hundred of them, forcing us to retreat. We managed to kill a good hundred or so, but Merek….."Alric was glaring at the ground at this point as they kept walking, "He never made it. I tried to pull him out, but there were too many. They grabbed him and my siblings dragged me away. We never saw him again."

I was silent as we finally entered the hospital to see Brian and Lupa standing in front of the room Alric was occupying.

"Where have you been, Alric? I woke up and Lupa was here, a worried mess." Brian grumbled with annoyance.

Alric laughed.

"I was just watching our student take on his alpha form for the first time."

Brian and Lupa's eyes went wide as Percy heard a gasp behind him.

"You're becoming an alpha?" his mother's voice asked as he turned.

There she was, standing with wide eyes as she stared back at Percy. And Paul was next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Before we do this, it has come to my attention that I have not recognized a few of you awesome readers out there. Especially after leaving some of your reviews. So, that is what I will do right now. Usually, I would personally send you a message saying 'Thanks for the review' or something like that, but I am far too engrossed for that. So, *clears his throat* starting from the top.**_

 _ **James: Thanks, man. I try.**_

 _ **That Guy: No. Personally, I just can't with vampires. Unless we're talkin Alucard, Dracula, Selene, or Sonja. They are the true vampire badasses. Edward and many more make them look bad and ridiculous and just plain stupid. Besides all that, I kinda hate vampires. Their only purpose in this world is to feast on humans, leading them to treat the human race like walking blood bags who are not to be feared or treated like they are a threat. I love stories where humans strike back and show those immortal wannabes that the human race is not to be trifled with or treated lightly. You are also right on the Greek mythology point, but in todays world, the werewolves are usually overlooked. Not to mention how they are almost always looked at as the villain. The mindless beast who has no remorse, control, or regret. I want to change that. This time, the wolves are the heroes-well-anti heroes, if anything. Otherwise, I thank you for your review.**_

 _ **Death Fury: Thanks. And breath. It is here. As for it being near the Artemis cabin…...Eh…... I'm not opposed to it, but, why? Sure, the moon goddess and werewolves change on the full moon blah blah blah, but why?**_

 _ **Malosi06: Thanks a lot. They are my favorite too, as you can tell from the small rant above. I also have the Underworld series, and love it. I even like the vampires in it. They seem a little more realistic to me. Underworld is also one of the main places I got the idea of a werewolf turning into a huge beast that looks a little human, but is mostly wolf. The others are Monster Hunter International, Teen Wolf, and Vanhelsing. The movie with Hugh Jackman.**_

 _ **And, before anyone asks, no. I did not take one hint of the werewolves from Twilight. Fuck those guys. They are nowhere near real werewolves. Also, I don't hate Twilight. I kinda like the book series. I just hate some of the elements used in it. Stephenie Meyer is an amazing writer. One I look up to. The main ones are J.K. Rowling, Uncle Rick, J.R.R. Tolkien, Larry Correia, and George R.R. Martin. They are my heroes. So, yeah. Onward.**_

 _ **Perseusberserker: No. This will not be a harem. Sorry. Strictly Percabeth and the main pairings. Reyna will also end up with someone, but that's the only spoiler you're getting.**_

 _ **ImBoredSoITypeShit: Thank you, my dude.**_

 _ **Greekgodsrox: Thanks a lot. Like I said, I try. As for the huge blocks of text, I hope I have fixed that problem. Tell me if I have or not.**_

 _ **HaywireEagle: Yeah yeah. I know. I'm working on that problem.**_

 _ **SirGLOCKsalot: First of all, thank you so much. It is just awesome having this story being compared to such an awesome one as That Color Silver. It was actually one of the few that gave me the idea of PC. I was inspired to make a WerewolfPercy story and kept thinking about it until I just began to type. As for updating, I really am trying to do better and make it sooner. Like I said before. Writer's block: major bitch.**_

 _ **Guest: Now**_

 _ **Brsrkfury: *wink,wink***_

 _ **Sword Art Offline: Thank you. I will.**_

 _ **Astroman1000: Yeah. It took a long day of thinking to come up with the lore and plot I put into this story. I kept playing it out over and over again in my head until it made at least a considerable amount of sense. Haha. Anyways, thanks.**_

 _ **SunPraiser31: PRAISE THE SUN! King in the north to you too, pal.**_

 _ **Some person: Does that make you a werewolf?**_

 _ **Avo385: Don't worry, I'll try to make sure this is a story you will not soon forget. Thanks for the support.**_

 _ **Guest/Meg: I know, I know. You and many others.**_

 _ **Justin: Thanks. Glad it draws people in like that.**_

 _ **Mj4wzpw: Thanks for your support. Like I said, love Underworld. And no, Strictly Percabeth. The idea is rather kinky, admittedly, but harems are only good if they make sense. Like how it will in Revenge for my OC, Theseus. Spoiler alert!**_

 _ **PolskaFly: I know right? I hated how I had it the first time a little bit. It seemed sloppy to me.**_

 _ **Thundercade: Thanks a lot.**_

 _ **Guest: I'm trying.**_

 _ **As for the rest of you: Thank you, thank you, no you're awesome, I definitely will have that happen, thank you very much, thanks a million, I'm glad you feel that way, and I will try my best to keep up with keeping this story great. *breaths heavily* Okay. Done. In summary, you're all awesome. Thanks. Now that we are done. Here ya go. I can see you all quiver with anticipation and are begging me to shut up at this point. So, here ya go. Review, favorite, and follow if you want. Later.**_

 _ **-Darthrath**_

* * *

He wasn't ready to deal with this. Especially not in his current state of dress. No. Not at all. Percy hated how the fates loved to fuck with him. And no. Don't even start, you filthy person. Anyway, Percy was at a loss.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as his mother still looked at him expectantly. At least the gods had left, making it slightly less awkward. Only slightly, since Alric, Lupa, and Brian were still standing behind him. Thank the gods for what they did next.

"We're-uh-gonna go." Alric said after clearing his throat before practically dragging the other two into his infirmary room and closing the door.

Percy had no doubt they were still listening in. He could sense that they were leaning against the door.

The son of Poseidon turned back to his mother and stepfather, a serious and regret-filled look on his face.

"Yes. I turned into my alpha form." he answered.

Both Sally and Paul looked even more surprised.

"Wow. I can't even become my alpha form yet. I'm close, but still far from it. That's amazing, Percy. I always knew if you were made one of us, you'd grow fast."

Sally actually smiled with pride as she stepped closer to her son and rested a hand on his face, which still had some blood on it. She didn't care. His mother just kept her smile as he leaned into her hand and laid his on hers. Percy looked down in more regret as he closed his eyes. He hated what happened between the three of them.

"I'm sorry." Percy suddenly found himself saying.

Sally's smile went soft as she still caressed his cheek. Paul stepped forward with an apologetic look.

"No, Percy." he began, "I'm sorry. I can't take back what I've done to you. And I won't make any excuses anymore. I'm going to work until I have full control over my other side." Paul promised at the end.

Percy nodded with a small smile on his face as he let go of his mother.

"I forgive you, Paul." Percy told him honestly, making his step-father smile back.

Once Percy was done with his mother and step-father, he realized just how tired he was. So, after bidding everyone goodnight, he went back to his new cabin. Shortly after taking a shower, Percy was finally able to enter a long an deep slumber.

* * *

Percy woke up to the early morning sunlight shining brightly into his room. After he got the motivation to move around a little and try to get up, he found himself unable to do so. There was a familiar weight on his chest as the smell of strawberries entered his nostrils. Looking down, he was met with a familiar sight. His girlfriend was pretty much using him as a pillow, her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. Percy smiled softly and ran a hand through her long blond hair. This action made her stir as she softly groaned and raised her head off of him to rub her eyes. When she was almost fully awake, she smiled at him after looking up.

"Hey." Annabeth simply said.

"Hi." Percy responded, "When did you slip into my bed, Wise Girl?"

"Some time last night. I woke up and didn't feel like sleeping alone." was her answer.

Annabeth slowly got up, but ended up straddling him as she stretched. The covers fell away to reveal that she was naked, and Percy was surprised at the sight of her. Annabeth's hair was more radiant and beautiful as ever before, each strand looking like pure gold. Her tan had returned to it's once perfect hue and her skin was flawless. Her body looked perfect, and her breasts-good gods-her breasts were perfectly round and very perky. Scratch those last words. He didn't pause. He became entranced by the goddess sitting on him. If he didn't already have morning wood, he would have gotten a hard on right then. Leaning up, Percy wrapped his arms around her as he heard a predatory growl come from his own throat. His hands slowly skimmed down her back to rest just above her beautifully round ass. Annabeth didn't know what he was doing, but she liked the feeling she suddenly got as her boyfriend began to kiss down the length of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she immediately leaned into him, giving him more access.

Using this to his advantage, Percy kissed lower and lower until he got to her left breast. He lightly started to kiss, lick, and suck on it, eliciting a moan from Annabeth. He always liked the sound of her moaning. Percy grabbed her ass in both hands and pulled her hips down into his so she could feel his hardened manhood through his shorts. The louder moan she made told him that she did as he lightly nibbled on her nipple.

"Percy…." his name escaped her lips in a small whisper as he gently took a hold of her right breast and slowly began to fondle it.

Annabeth moaned louder, slowly grinding her hips down and into his, making a groan escape him as he moved his hips into hers in return. She grabbed Percy's head and made him turn up to her before she kissed him hard on the lips. Grinding her hips slowly on his again, Annabeth couldn't take it any longer. She suddenly pulled away and Percy watched as she ripped open his shorts, surprising him a little. Percy had no time to gawk, though, because Annabeth quickly took his hard erection into her hand and impaled herself on it. Percy only had time to moan loudly at the wetness and tightness of her walls around him before he felt Annabeth begin bouncing. She kissed him hard again, moaning into his mouth as she rode him, harder and faster the more she got into it. Percy held her hips tightly in his hands as he groaned loudly and moved his hips in time with hers, ramming himself up into her repeatedly.

"Annabeth…." he groaned lowly.

"Percy. Yes. Oh gods." she responded as she rode him faster and faster.

Both were losing themselves as they made hot and passionate love to one another. It was when a growl escaped Annabeth, Percy realized just how much they were letting go. Percy leaned up to, his eyes wide as he stared into Annabeth's now gold eyes as she seemed to start riding him even harder and faster. Percy could only groan at the feeling as he let out a growl of his own and his eyesight intensified. He gripped her hips tighter before suddenly turning them around. With inhuman speed, he was plowing into her repeatedly, making the bed creak and shake as Annabeth kept moaning and groaning and screaming for him to pound her harder. As she closed her eyes and arched against him, her mouth opened wide. When she did this, Percy noticed her fangs had grown as she wrapped her legs tightly around him and slowly clawed her hands down his back. Percy groaned loudly at this. She knew that he loved it when she did that.

"Fuck. Annabeth….." Percy moaned against her neck as he roughly nibbled it, making her legs tighten their grip.

"Percy. I'm almost there." she warned in response.

"Me too." he told her as his movements gradually started to slow down so they both could saver it.

Annabeth's grip on him stayed tight as she dragged his head up for a passionate and heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance momentarily.

"Inside, Percy. I want you to….to….oh gods!"

Annabeth never got to finish because she had started to tighten around him, making Percy groan louder as he felt his testicles tighten before that glorious feeling of release hit him. As he came inside her, Percy found himself latching on to her neck, biting it hard. Surprisingly, this seemed to make Annabeth's orgasm more pleasurable and last longer. When Percy was done filling her, he pulled out, making their mixed fluids spill out of her and slowly drip onto the sheets. Both of them breathed heavily and slowly came down from their high after Percy pulled away from her neck. He left behind a profound bite mark as he hovered over her, only resting some of his weight on her. They both glistened with sweat as Annabeth untangled her legs from him, but kept her arms wrapped around him.

"That was….." Annabeth trailed off, still breathing heavily.

Percy smiled down at her as he just said,

"Wow."

Annabeth smiled back as she ran a hand down his back, feeling the deep scratches she left on him. After catching their breathe, Annabeth lightly pushed Percy off of her before she stood up and locked the door. Percy watched as she turned her back on him and leaned with her hands against the wall so her butt was sticking out.

"Let's do that again. But this time, I want you from behind." she said in such a sultry and sexy bedroom voice, Percy was instantly up and inside her again.

She moaned even louder when he reached around to grope and play with her breasts as he went straight to plowing her. Percy pressed her into the wall as her back arched and she reached back to hold the back of his neck. She lifted a leg and Percy held it as his free hand held her right breast and kept groping it.

"Yes! Oh gods! Don't stop, Percy! Fuck me until I can't walk!" Annabeth screamed.

"That's what I intend to do." Percy responded.

* * *

Despite the war, the demigods and deities were now in a rather comfortable and seemingly normal atmosphere. Sure, many were on edge, but that was mostly the newer campers, who had not seen the wars that took place before they had arrived. As for the ones that were involved, they were too used to shit storms that they were actually just sitting, smiling, and having good conversation as they ate their breakfast. The newly made werewolves were coping rather well with what they would soon become and what Brian and a bandaged up Alric were explaining what would happen in the days to come as they all sat at a random table. The one question on their minds that had yet to be answered, though, was where their son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena were. Breakfast had started an hour ago, surely they would have been here by now.

This question was answered with Percy slowly making his way into the meal hall. The werewolves and deities immediately knew what was going on, which was why all of them either just chuckled, laughed, or smiled as Percy actually limped over to his table before slowly sitting down. Now, those who knew Percy, especially the veteran demigods, connected the dots and laughed too. This wasn't the first time something like this would happen.

"Good morning, Percy." Triton greeted as both he and Poseidon smirked at said demigod.

Percy's shirt was hanging loosely from him and so were the shorts he was wearing. He didn't even bother to wear shoes. Anyone could tell how exhausted he was at the look of him. If he was like this, they could only imagine how Annabeth ended up.

"Triton. Dad." Percy simply returned as he grabbed two plates and waited until both were stacked with food, and especially meat.

"Welp, see ya later." Percy said as he got up and began his way out.

No one bothered to stop him as he left. They knew for a fact that if they tried, they would end up on both his and Annabeth's bad sides from getting in between them and food. The most anyone did was tell him they would see him later or something along those lines. After he left, the new demigod-werewolves all laughed, along with the two master werewolves.

"Jesus, Annabeth did a number on him." Jason said before chuckling.

"Oh, that's nothing. Alric and I could smell it on him. You're lucky, for now. Wait till you're able to smell arousal, among other things." Brian responded with a laugh.

"I got that beat. None of you were the last to leave your room in the cabin and hear, 'Oh, Percy! Yes! Oh, gods!'." Leo added, doing a rather terrible imitation of Annabeth.

This made the girls blush darker than they already were while the guys just laughed harder as Leo received a smack upside his head by Calypso. Alric was just sitting and smiling softly as he relaxed. He was grateful that he was able to do so, despite all that was happening and his current condition. These were the moments Alric was most thankful for. He just wished they would last.

"ALRIGHT! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE. ARE. FINISHED." a loud voice boomed, interrupting any and all conversations and turning the area silent.

Everyone present turned to the entrance to see a surprising sight.

Ares was standing there, breathing heavily as he held up an equally exhausted Hephaestus over his shoulder. And that was not all. They both actually looked close to almost being old men. Their hair had gone fully gray and they were both sporting beards that stretched almost to their chests. They also looked a little on the scrawny side.

After a moment, Ares carried his brother farther in until they were in the middle of the meal hall. Zeus and Hera immediately went to their aid, ambrosia and nectar in their hands.

"What happened?" Zeus asked seriously.

Ares held up a hand as he practically chugged some nectar while Hera tended to the barely conscious smith god.

"Just…..Just gimme a second, pops. Gotta….catch my breathe." the war god said between breathes and gulps of the godly drink.

Both were slowly starting to look better and Hephaestus had gained back his consciousness and was able to support and feed himself. After a few minutes, and their hair was no longer gray, Ares began explaining.

"Well. Me and old fire beard over there took Percy's words into thought the other night. What if we fought them with guns and explosives? Surely that would give the demigods a pretty fine edge. So, last night, we both went to the arena and went to work on as many weapons that could go 'bang' as we could. And boy did we make many. Hell, we even crafted armor that can stop a claw, unless enough force is used. Sure, we rested a few times and ate some ambrosia and nectar, but we ran out at four am."

After his explanation, the war god threw his head back and took another long swig nectar as everyone took it in. It was silent again until Ares pointed to his brother.

"I told this brave idiot over here that we should stop, but Hephy didn't want to until we had managed to make thousands of weapons."

"I didn't see….you arguing…." Hephaestus responded with a weak chuckle.

"Only because I wanted to make sure I got your ass out of there alive." Ares retorted.

They both gave each other small smiles as they were still gradually improving from their weakened states.

"We'll be able to fight." Malcolm, a son of Athena, suddenly said, "No. We'll be able to kill them!" he exclaimed making the demigods cheer.

One random kid went over to the pyre, a plate full of food in his hands.

"To Ares and Hephaestus!" he yelled before dumping the food in.

The others cheered again as both of the Olympians sighed in relief at feeling their power increasing. It only got better, as every demigod got up and took turns dumping food in. The rest of the Olympians and other deities smiled at the spectacle and how the demigods were paying Ares and Hephaestus back. When they were done, the smith and war gods were looking a hundred times better than when they first walked in.

"Thanks." Hephaestus simply said.

Ares crossed his arms and looked away with a scoff.

"Don't think I'm gonna be all buddy buddy and thankful." he said.

The demigods only smiled and laughed, expecting this response.

"So, when will we see all of this?" Zeus asked.

"Welp, now, if you feel like it. I don't know how Hephy is feelin, but all I need is some sleep." Ares answered.

Hephaestus nodded.

"I'll be alright." the smith god responded.

Ares patted him on the shoulder and they both slowly stood up. Ares cracked his knuckles and neck as he said,

"Ah. Rejuice."

They began their way out and everyone followed close behind.

"Where's the sea spawn and owl girl? They need to see this too." Ares asked as they went.

"They're…..tied up….at the moment..." Jason responded slowly.

Unfortunately, the war god knew.

"Ah. So, they're fuckin. Okay. Good enough excuse."

Many face palmed while Hera smacked Ares upside the head.

"Son, stop being so vulgar!" the queen of Olympus exclaimed.

"Yes mooooooom." Ares responded as though her were a teenager, which made his children laugh, including Clarisse.

As they made it to the arena, Hephaestus did the honors of throwing the huge wooden doors open before leading everyone inside to the main area. Many gasped at the sight they were met with. Ares smirked.

"Take it all in, kids." he said before taking a long breathe of air and continuing as they all walked deeper in, "What you're seeing right now is all what the US of A sends their boys and girls out to fight with every day." he picked up a large machine gun that was as huge as him, "Fifty cal. machine gun. Capable of shooting 2000 yards and firing almost 200 rounds per minute. You shoot one of those pale bastards with this, half their body will be gone." he placed the huge machine gun back on the ground before picking up a smaller gun that had a round drum magazine, "The Thompson sub machine gun. Now, this baby ain't modern, but she still gets the job done with fifty .45 caliber bullets ready to unload in seconds on whatever unlucky enemy gets even in the general direction of the barrel."

"Is this…..what I think it is?" Leo asked as he held a weapon over his shoulder, making many eyes widen.

"Leo. Put it down." Piper said slowly and seriously.

"But I like it….." was his response as he stroked the shaft of the weapon.

"Leo. I am not letting you anywhere near explosives. Least of all a fucking RPG!" Jason said as he lunged to take said weapon from his best friend.

Leo sighed as he let the son of Jupiter take it away, causing many sighs in relief.

"Party poopers." the son of Hephaestus muttered.

"Moving on!" Ares exclaimed as he picked up a more modern sub machine gun from one of the hundreds of tables in the area, "The SCAR H. This guy is gas operated and can fire a few different types of rounds in the nicely sized magazine he has. He's good and reliable. Can punch through enemies that have light armor." after putting it down, he outstretched his arms, "Feel free to look around. I ain't gonna hold your hand all day. Just remember. After you choose the weapon that suits ya, we're all goin to start training you."

The demigods and werewolves smiled as they all spread out and looked at every pistol, shotgun, rifle, and explosive that was in front of them. Their smiles broadened at the single tank that was sitting in one corner. Yes. They would certainly have a chance.

And suddenly, the war wasn't looking as bleak as it was. Neither were their chances. They were filled with new and strong determination to master these weapons, and destroy all the vampires.


	13. Chapter 13

_***Is finally able to drag himself from Witcher III and taking care of his puppy before turning on Game of Thrones for proper inspiration and background noise before crawling like a wounded soldier to his keyboard* NO! MORE! PROCRASTINATIIIIIIIIIIING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *starts typing furiously* Anyways. What can I say besides I am soooooo sorry? And I know I keep using the same 'procrastination' excuse, but this reason should be very legitimate. *holds up his new puppy* LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT THE CUTENESS! He's a small ball of pain in the ass, but he's my small ball of pain in the ass. Anywho. Enjoy. Review. Just a warning. I am about to break many walls.**_

 _ **-DarthRath**_

He didn't like this place. Everywhere he walked, he could feel the crimson red eyes on him. He could sense the tension in the musky and reek-filled air as he walked on the wet concrete of the sewer that his soon to be allies occupied. The werewolf knew that if he and his dozen men behind him made one wrong move, they would all serve as the main course for dinner tonight. For he knew that the vampires loved feasting on werewolves more than anything else. He couldn't get to his destination any faster. He hated the stares of those eyes. The stench that hung in the air. The pale faces. And the corpses that were all dry. Like a grape that had been turned to a raisin. It sent chills up his spine, despite how old he was. He could easily rip a few dozen of them apart with a simple swipe of his claws, but there were hundreds of them down here. No. Thousands. Tens of thousands. He couldn't believe they could all fit in here. Then again, it was the New York sewer system, which made it unsurprising. Finally, he and his group of werewolves were lead to a small corridor that lead to a door. The vampire merely stopped at the corner and pointed with his arm.

"He is in there. Be sure not to waste his time, wolf scum." the vampire said with a sneer.

The lead werewolf simply grabbed him by the throat and ripped it out with his claws within the blink of an eye. The male vampire barely had time to register what was happening before his head was torn off and his heart was ripped out. The werewolves almost went into a frenzy. Ripping the arms and legs and other parts of the body to all have a snack for themselves while their leader held on to the heart, licking the blood from it slowly before taking a bite. He grinned at the taste. It was just as he remembered before he allied himself with their putrid kind thousands of years ago.

Moving on, the werewolves walked patiently to the door, black blood still staining their chins, as they hadn't bothered to wipe it off, the leader being covered in it now. After a moment, the remains of the vampired just melted away, turning into disgusting black slime, staining the ground they walked on. The lead opened the door to an empty room with only a large metal chair in the middle of the room. It looked to be made of nothing but steel pipes that were bent and twisted together by someone with a considerable amount of strength.

"Why did you have to kill my servant, Lycaon? He was useful." a voice suddenly spoke through the darkness, seemingly coming from everywhere.

Lycaon and his werewolves looked around for the source, but could not find it. The higher werewolf knew who it was, however.

"He provoked me, Merek. I'm not one to just stand and let some three hundred year old piece of scum treat me with such disrespect."

Merek hummed as the werewolves heard movement before a dark figure made of mist stood in the middle of the room and to the right of the metal chair and it appeared to be holding something almost the same size it was. The figure soon materialized into Merek. He was wearing a white old style shirt, black pants, and boots. And he was holding the corpse of what was once a human being. The blood was drained from it and an arm had been torn off. The white shirt he was wearing had been splattered with red blood that made a large trail straight to his chin. He gave Lycaon and the werewolves a toothy smile, exposing his sharp fangs.

"How does the king of vampires fare on this fine evening?" Lycaon asked with a smile of his own.

Merek shrugged before tossing the corpse against a wall, making a resounding squelch noise combined with the cracking of bone from the impact.

"Boring. He was A+ and he tasted rather bland. Should have kept him alive. Maybe scared him or gotten him drunk. Humans taste so much better when they are afraid or have a fine vintage running through their system." the hybrid responded before going to the makeshift throne and taking a seat, "Or when they are one of the more rare blood types. For some reason they taste simply magnificent."

"That's rather fascinating, but I am not here to discuss eating humans with you."

"Oh? Then why else would you have-as the Americans like to say-the proverbial balls to come into my temporary place of residence and kill one of my vampires? After sending a werewolf here to die with a letter you meant for me." Merek asked in a rather sarcastic and indifferent tone.

It was Lycaon's turn to shrug.

"You killed one of mine, I kill one of yours. We're square. As for the letter," Lycaon took two steps forward, smiling at the hybrid, "I want an alliance."

Merek was silent for a good minute, just staring the werewolf down in his red eyes as he leaned back in his 'throne' and folded his hands. He nodded his head slightly.

"Go on."

Lycoan's smile broadened slightly at the hybrid showing even a little interest.

"I could not beat the Olympians all those centuries ago. Neither could the vampires. We were alone, but we still fought the same enemy. And as that famous saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Especially with you, Merek. We would be invincible."

Merek let out another long and monotone hum as he thought on it.

"And why should I accept?" unfolding his hands, he pointed toward the door, "I have an army of vampires, three quarters of which, are higher class. Very strong. Each extremely deadly in their own right. And that's not even counting the weapons we have acquired. The gods and their spawn won't even know what hit them when I am done. I will paint Olympus with their blood after I drain their precious son of Poseidon and my brother of theirs. So, tell me, werewolf, why should I accept? What do you have to offer?"

Lycaon did not waver. Neither did his smile.

"A war on two fronts." he simply said.

Merek raised an eyebrow, as if asking him to elaborate.

"You are right, Merek. You are very right. But I have a plan. You see, I also have gained many numbers to my cause over the centuries. Thousands of werewolves, who agree with my ideals. My own son was a spy under Alric's nose. Until that bastard killed him. I not only want what you want. I also want revenge." Lycaon explained, growling at the end as his gaze intensified slightly, "My armies were weak alone all those centuries ago in that great war, and so were the vampires. We could combine our numbers and crush them all."

This made the hybrid smile. Merek slowly stood up before stretching his hand out to the werewolf. Lycaon slowly reached out too, and they shook.

"Very well. I accept your offer. Just remember," Merek gripped Lycaon's hand tighter, "If I ever so much as smell treachery, I'll kill every single one of your werewolves after drinking you dry."

"I would expect no less." Lycaon responded.

Lycaon and his men left soon after that, grins on their faces for the war to come.

* * *

He was running again. Not from anything or to anywhere specific. This was training. Well, if you can call pure exhilaration training. Then again, he wasn't running alone. This was all for Annabeth and the others. To help them get in touch with their new senses and instincts. They all seemed to be really getting the hang of their new heightened senses and durability of their bodies. Hell, earlier, Frank ended up breaking a boulder in half with one kick.

It was also helping Percy learn his new limits as well. He was just as strong as they were, if not, more so. Right now, they were all currently just sitting on the forest floor, attempting to control their newfound impulses and senses. Or, as Leo so eloquently put, 'Turning them on and off'.

Percy jumped high into a tree and swung on a branch before doing a back flip and landing right in front of the other demigods. They jumped slightly, not even being able to sense him until he wanted them to.

"Could you not, Percy? I'm trying to concentrate." Nico said, one eye open.

Percy mock bowed as all the others sat beside Nico.

"So sorry, prince of darkness. Would you like me to leave you alone with your concentration?"

Percy smirked as Nico caught the implication, his pale cheeks slightly turning red as he opened his other eye to glare at his best friend. The others, especially Will, laughed and even Reyna let out a chuckle.

"Why you!" Nico got up and rushed at him as Percy started running, laughing as he went.

Meanwhile, two old alphas watched them from atop a hill, their arms crossed and one looking a little worse for wear. There were still bandages here and there wrapped around Alric, but he was doing fine. No longer needing a crutch thanks to his accelerated healing. He had an old wooden pipe in his hand, taking a few breathes from it every so often. Brian had one of his own as they watched the young werewolves.

"You think they'll be ready for what is to come?" Brian asked, "After that walk into the city the other day and some reconnaissance work, I could sense them. They're not far. And they are powerful. This fight could destroy New York City."

Alric let out a long sigh, making smoke pour from his mouth.

"As sorry as I am to say this, no. They won't be ready for a long time. Time that we do not have. Their training needs to be more rushed and harder. I just don't know how to give them the right push."

"You may not." a voice suddenly said as a black flash erupted next to the two before being replaced by a man, "I do, however."

Alric's eyes widened as he looked upon the man that suddenly joined them. He wore a very nice suit that was black and a white shirt under it. His skin tone was white and his eyes were a powerful sea of endless stars. It was like staring into space. His hair was black as night and he was sporting a soft smile as he looked back. He had a tall stature and a fair build to match that was currently hidden behind his clothing. His age appeared to be between late thirties to early forties. And he almost looked just like Alric.

Alric was instantly on a knee with his head bowed, feeling only a fifth of the immense power coming from this being.

"Father." Alric said, shocking Brian before he came to his senses and knelt next to his friend.

"Lord Chaos."

The now identified creator chuckled softly before stepping forward and lightly patting their shoulders.

"Come now. You're both proud and powerful alphas. Don't kneel to me."

They did as requested, but Alric kept his eyes down. Chaos rolled his at this before stepping closer to Alric, grabbing hold of his face.

"Look at me, son." Chaos asked.

Alric slowly lifted his gold gaze into the galaxy looking ones, making the creator smile softly.

"What a werewolf you have become. You were always one of my favorite creations. The world could have shunned you, hated you, spit on you, but you would always take it in stride and rip anyone apart that tried to hurt you. I was so proud when I breathed life into you and your siblings. Such amazing and powerful creatures you became." Chaos stated.

Alric smiled softly back as a tear actually went down his face.

"They were very strong." he agreed.

Chaos wiped the tear away before bringing the old werewolf close, hugging him. Alric was stiff for a moment before returning it. They stayed like that for a good moment until Brian spoke up by clearing his throat.

"Forgive me, but you said you knew how to give them the correct push."

"Right." Chaos pulled away from Alric and took a step back, "Let me explain first and I must ask you both not to interrupt and listen very carefully."

They both nodded and waited for him to go on.

"As you know, space and time are vast and limitless. Humanity has just barely scratched the surface of both." Chaos paused, "The earth you live on now, is but only one version of it."

Once again, the two werewolves eye's widened and they were about to say something, but stopped themselves.

"I have taken milleniums to fully understand what my father left my brother and I with. After that time, I realized there was not only one void, but many. Hundreds, at most. So, I created thousands upon thousands of planets and universes. Multiple earths. I wanted to see what would happen in each and who inhabited them. Hell, I made an earth where, instead of the technology we see today, there is still a medieval style to it and the humans have all taken it to a steam punk age. Monsters live there too, but humans train to kill them every day because gods do not exist there. Only magic."

Chaos smiled.

"That is merely my third favorite version of this planet. This one we stand in now. It is my favorite. I am very fond of this version. I refuse to let those monstrous creatures my brother made devour it and rule it. So, I am going to help in the only way I can without interfering with this world's destiny."

"How will you do that, father?" Alric spoke for the first time after the long explanation.

The creator glanced down at the new demigod/werewolves. Percy was currently sparring with them one at a time so they can get used to their new strength and speed.

"There is a demigod. A powerful grandson of two Olympians. He has been a werewolf his entire life and became an alpha at the mere age of sixteen."

"What? How?" Brian asked in bewilderment, "That's not even possible."

"True." Chaos looked back at them, "Not for him. At the battle of Olympus in New York, something happened to him. Because of that, he was overcome with such immense rage and because of his demigod blood, that he became an alpha and tore a titan apart with his bare hands. Years later, he was proclaimed King of the Wolves after liberating werewolves that had been enslaved. He is a warrior and has complete control over his wolf. He's spent his entire life killing monsters and fighting wars. He can teach them how to be a demigod and a werewolf."

"What is his name?" Alric asked.

"Theseus." Chaos answered before he began to disappear, "I will send him around dinner time. Stay alive, my son. Stay safe. You deserve a good ending in all of this."

With those parting words, the creator was gone. And the demigods were still sparring.

"This must be getting very bad if Chaos is getting involved." Alric said before taking a long breath from his pipe.

Sighing, Brian took time to think about all that is happening and what their next move should be. The vampires are obviously stocking up on guns and other weapons of war just like they are. It's only a matter of time before they act and move on New York, killing everyone and everything in their way. And that isn't even including Lycaon, who is gods know where.

"Whatever happens, we need to give our all. We can't afford to hold back. Especially them." Brian stated, nodding his head at the demigods.

"Yes. Especially them." Alric agreed.

* * *

When the conch horn sounded, the newly made werewolves were caked with dirt, mud, and grass, but had wide grins on each of their faces as they walked in.

"What a rush! I feel…." Jason trailed off, not knowing how exactly to describe it.

"Powerful!" Piper supplied.

"I know, right?" Leo asked, "Like I could kick Gaea's ass!"

The gods and other demigods laughed and chuckled at this declaration before they all sat down for the meal. Right after the rations had been given to the brazier, a loud 'BANG' erupted in the entrance of the meal hall. Everyone was instantly up. The demigods, hunters, and amazons with their respective weapons, and the gods drawing their weapons of power. All were focused on the black portal that had formed. A loud yelling was heard as someone came flying into the room before the portal closed. Whoever they were ended up sliding on the floor before skidding to a stop in a kneeling position with one hand on the floor while the other was outstretched behind him.

He glared at where the portal once was as everyone present looked him over, their eyes wide. He looked as though he had just been through hell. He was shirtless, showing his very matured and developed upper body. Then, there were the many scars. They seemed countless. Especially on his back, whoever was able to see it. It looked as though a whip had been constantly ran over the flesh. Violently, from the look of the large and long scars. The only clothes he wore were the tan boots on his feet and black cargo pants. There were two silver vambraces wrapped around his forearms and there was a longsword held tightly in his grasp. He had a light coating of sweat all over him and his blue and green eyes looked wild. His hair was a mix between raven and jet black and messily gathered and tied in the back of his head. It looked long enough to reach his shoulders if it would be untied. His expression was that of annoyance and everyone noticed a long scar going from over his left eyebrow to his right cheek. He seemed to be around the same age as the seven and the most odd thing about him, were his ears. They were pointy.

"Godsdammit. At least warn a guy before you go teleporting him somewhere. I hate it when deities do that." he spoke in a deep and slightly gravelly voice as he stood.

His sword ended up being engulfed in a white light before disappearing as he looked around strangely, seemingly wondering where he was.

"The fuck?" he asked no one in particular as a dark gray shirt suddenly appeared over his upper body, making many women sigh in disappointment as they blushed.

Reyna in particular.

"Who are you?" Zeus asked as he stepped forward, slightly lowering his guard, along with everyone else.

The man looked at Zeus with confusion before looking as though he remembered something. After a long sigh, he spoke.

"Anyone got a cig?" he asked.

"I got an extra pipe." Brian offered.

The man shrugged.

"That'll have to do." he accepted.

Brian walked over and went to light it for him, but the man interjected.

"I got it." he said before surprising them even further as he snapped his fingers, making a small flame appear.

After a long puff of smoke left his mouth, the man did a mock bow to Zeus.

"Allow me to introduce myself. In my world, I am Theseus Decimus Reid, grandson of Jupiter and Poseidon. Adopted son of Hestia," that made said goddess gasp, "champion of Thanatos, champion of Hera and the Amazons, and a few other titles. Yada, yada, yada."

Now known as Theseus, he walked over to the Hestia table before taking a seat. A small cup of something appeared on the table before he took a long sip. He smiled softly as he pulled back.

"Aaah. Nothing like good whiskey."

Zeus was frozen in shock, like many others, but Poseidon stepped forward.

"You're…..my grandson?" he asked slowly.

Theseus nodded before letting out another puff and taking another sip of whiskey.

"How?"

"Welp, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" he was cut off by Zues.

"You know what he meant!"

Theseus chuckled with a smile that made the women blush again as he showed his pearly whites and two longer than normal canines.

"I'm just joking, thunder god. Jesus. If you can't take a joke just like my real grandfather, my stay here is going to be incredibly dull."

Zeus sighed as many held in their laughter.

"As for the answer to your question, my mother was a daughter of Poseidon and my father was a son of Jupiter. They died when I was thirteen and Hestia adopted me not too long after." Theseus explained.

Hestia was about to speak, but was cut short as Reyna slowly began to move forward. Their eyes connected and it was like they both had gone into a trance. Theseus put down his drink and the pipe before standing again and walking towards her. Reyna's eyes suddenly went gold and his became a piercing and glowing red. They stopped within inches of each other as Theseus inhaled a long breathe through his nose as though he smelled something amazing in front of him. Reyna had a look on her face no one had ever seen before. Pure, unhinged, lust and want. A predatory growl escaped Theseus' throat before he spoke huskily.

"The Reyna in my world is not a werewolf, but I must say." he grabbed her hand and slowly brought it to his lips before kissing her knuckles, "It suits you very well. Theseus Reid, ever at your service, my praetor."

His fangs had grown longer. Reyna could see that as he spoke. And she liked it. Never had she felt something like this before. She wanted him so badly and she didn't know why. She wanted to just drag him away and relieve all of the needs that had been heavily building up for years.

Theseus was no better. Never would he so openly pursue a woman like this before. There were only a few times where he felt such want and need as intense as this.

Reyna was blushing hard from the compliment he made.

"Th-Thank you." she stuttered.

He smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and had to stand on her tip toes because he had height to match his great build. Theseus smirked as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned forward to nuzzle and take a long sniff from his neck, loving his scent. When Theseus was about to lean forward and kiss her, she was suddenly ripped away from him by Percy.

Annabeth held onto her tight as she tried to escape and go back to Theseus, who let out an angry growl.

"Mine." he said lowly.

Percy's eyes went gold as he got into his face.

"I have questions. And she is not yours." Percy retorted.

"Percy. You have to be careful with him. A werewolf can be very possessive and dangerous when they find their mate." Alric warned, but it was too late.

Theseus simply backhanded Percy, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"Give her back to me." he growled at Annabeth.

Clarisse, Frank, Jason, Leo, Piper, Nico, Hazel, and Will all stood in front of Annabeth and Reyna.

"You'll have to go through us." Jason growled as his eyes went gold, along with the others'.

"Gladly." Theseus said as he began to go forward as a powerful aura enveloped him.

"Theseus!" Lupa yelled, stopping him and holding him by his shoulders at arms length.

Her eyes went red as they looked at one another.

"Control. Your. Wolf." she commanded.

Theseus took a slow step back before shaking his head rapidly. His eyes and canines went back to normal before he looked around.

"I am sorry. I still need to control that part of my wolf." he apologized.

The situation calmed as Percy pulled himself from the wall and glared angrily. He rushed at Theseus, who saw it coming and grabbed a fist aimed for him. He drew back his left and delivered a hard left hook to Percy's rib cage. Percy groaned in pain, his eyes wide from surprise because he could barely see Theseus when he moved. The alpha demigod hit Percy again, sending him back into the same wall he hit him into before. Percy growled as the red aura enveloped him.

"Come on, pup. Show me whatcha got." Theseus challenged as his eyes went red again.

Percy rushed forward, throwing a storm of punches at Theseus, who dodged each one before kicking him in the stomach, making saliva and some blood fly from his mouth. Theseus pulled away and hit Percy with a roundhouse kick, making him spin to the ground. Percy got right back up, roaring in anger as his claws sprang out from his fingers and tried to claw, Theseus. He caught Percy's hands before head-butting him and delivering a hard right to his jaw.

"You have a lot to learn, Perce." Theseus said seriously.

Percy attacked again, getting frustrated and enraged as Theseus went on as he spoke more.

"You're a wolf. Start attacking like one." Theseus said, throwing Percy across the room after catching his fist again, "You don't just fight blindly and wildly. Vampires are smart. They'll plan where to hit you and aim for the throat more than anything. You should be no different."

"I don't need you to teach me!" Percy yelled angrily as he tried for a kick, which Theseus ducked under.

"You clearly do." Theseus retorted, throwing Percy to the floor.

Percy attempted to get up, but found a sword at his throat.

"I know vampires. They don't play fairly and they will strike at the smallest of weaknesses. You can't attack like an animal. You have great power inside of you right now, Percy. Don't waste it by using your gut instinct alone."

Theseus' sword disappeared before he offered Percy a hand. After a few long breathes, the fight in him left, and the son of the sea accepted the offered hand.

"I am sorry." Theseus apologized, "We got off on the wrong foot." he turned to everyone else in the meal hall, "I was sent here by Chaos himself to help prepare Percy and his pack for what is coming. And that is what I will do. Because I am just like them."

"What?!" was the reaction of everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

_**"**_ _ **What's this, DarthRath?! You're posting more than one chapter within a week's range?! Whhhaaaaaaaaat?!" Because I can, readers! LOL. Besides, I figured I should treat you all after that long ass pause I put you through. So, here it is. Enjoy. Review. Whatever.**_

 _ **-DarthRath**_

After a long explanation, which took a fair amount of hours, mind you, Theseus was just sitting back as he smoked the pipe after telling the basics of his life story and how he was able to be there right now with them. At one point, Chaos had appeared to support his claim and Alric explained how the creator appeared to Brian and him earlier that day. After Chaos left, everyone ended up just sitting where they were in a shocked state as the clock struck nine o'clock in the evening.

"Welp…...that was certainly much more interesting than the daily campfire session." Hermes said.

Theseus shrugged as he finished with the pipe and got up to tap the ashes in the brazier. He tossed it back to Brian, and was about to go back to his seat, when a slightly enraged queen of the Amazons rushed up and aimed her sword at him, resting the tip against his chin.

"How is it that some _male_ came to be champion of my queen and the Amazons?" Hylla asked with venom in her voice.

Theseus regarded her with a stony and unreadable expression. Before anyone knew it, he had hit her sword away from him before grabbing her arm and twisting. Hylla groaned in pain before releasing her weapon and being pushed a few feet away, glaring in even more anger.

"Because I was able to defeat every single one of you in single combat, earning me the blessing of Hera." Theseus answered, his eyes glowing the same brown as said goddess' for a moment.

Hylla was about to spit a retort, until the son of Hestia took off his right vambrace. On his forearm, proud and clear, were five tattoos. Three that only the gods recognized, An eagle with a trident in it's talons and the roman numeral of ten under it, and a peacock feather. The tattoos went in a line around his forearm. The other Amazons gasped as he showed them the feather. Because they all had the same tattoo on either their hand, shoulder, arm, wherever they chose to put it. He shocked them even more as he began reciting their oath.

"From this day on until the end of my days, I shall be a servant of queen Hera until I deem she is unworthy of my service or abusing her power like her forebears before her. I will dedicate my life to seeing that this world becomes a better and safer place and to kill any and all monsters that cross my path. I will not be cruel or cowardly. I will put the needs of my sisters before my own. I am a sword and Hera is my wielder. I shall shield her and she shall guide me through my life with wisdom and give me strength when I need it most. And be my light when the hour is darkest. We live under her protection and her majesty. Forever may she reign." a dagger appeared in his hand before he ran it over his palm, sealing the oath and drawing blood before the wound rapidly healed.

His blood burned in the fire before the dagger disappeared. By now, Hylla had retrieved her sword and sheathed it as he turned to her with that same serious expression.

"Believe me now?" he asked expectantly.

Hylla sighed and looked to her sisters in arms to see what they thought. They slowly came down from their stupor and nodded their heads to their queen.

"Your oath must be accepted." Hylla said before turning to Hera, who was looking surprised as all eyes turned to her, "My lady?"

Hera was silent for a solid minute before she looked to Theseus.

"I could see nothing but truth in you. Your oath is accepted and I am proud to have your services." was her response.

Theseus bowed deeply to her.

"Thank you, my queen." he said.

A small blush filled Hera's cheeks, making Zeus more than a little jealous as Theseus put his vambrace back on.

"You did ten years of service in the legion?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Five of them as praetor. Still am, in fact. Next to Reyna." Theseus answered.

"How do you make your sword disappear and reappear like that?"

Theseus thought about that for a minute before shrugging again.

"The only real explanation I can give is magic. My mother gave these vambraces to me as a gift on my twelfth birthday. Hecate helped me with the properties within them and created an entire dimension that I now have access to. At will, I can draw weapons and put on clothing and armor."

"I knew I sensed some of my power in those!" said goddess proclaimed.

"Those three other tattoos. I know them. Did you go to the Norse, Celtic, and Shinto pantheons in your travels?" Athena asked.

Theseus sighed and looked at her with a sideways glance.

"Pass." he simply said.

"What about the other titles you have? Like, King of the Wolves. How did you get that title?" Percy asked.

Percy was given the same glance, this one looking more intense though. As though Theseus was remembering every story of what Percy had just asked about.

"Pass." he repeated.

"If we're going to be friends, you need to open up to us at least a little." Apollo pushed.

Theseus glared before finally seeming to concede.

"Fine." he practically growled out.

"I was sent on a mission from Olympus. They had noticed strange disappearances and happenings in the U.K." he paused as he looked into the fire and ran his hand through it, "I was to figure out what was going on and do something about it. Little did the gods know, it was an old settlement that was abandoned and filled with vampires. Hundreds of them. They had been enslaving werewolves, monsters, humans. Anyone they deemed lesser and could be used as a slave. Even children." he glared at the coals as they burned, accidentally trailing off.

Hestia walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder, making his head snap to her.

"Then what?" she asked softly.

"The king of their race was the head of the whole thing. Everything was happening by his leave. When I ran into them, they captured me. They chained me up with silver and there was nothing I could do as they tortured me every day. They made me do unspeakable things. Turn humans, kill people and werewolves for sport and their entertainment….." another pause, "Then, there was a light in the darkness that was my first few months there. The king's daughter. She wasn't like the other vampires. She was….unbelievably kind and selfless. It were as if she wasn't even one of those blood sucking demons." he sighed, "We fell in love. We had a secret relationship and we…..we married in shortly before finding out she was pregnant." gasps were once again heard all throughout the hall, "We had planned on running away, but….." his eyes slowly went red as a tear went down his face.

Hestia wiped it away before wrapping him in a tight embrace.

"Go on." she encouraged.

He glared down at the floor as she pulled away slightly.

"Her father found out about us. He had her killed right in front of me! AND I WAS POWERLESS!" his fists clenched as the earth began to shake from a small earthquake, "After that, I snapped! I went into a blood rage and managed to let all the werewolves, humans, and monsters loose! I ordered every man, woman, and child to die! If it was a vampire, we ripped it apart! None survived from the onslaught I brought about upon them and personally made sure every single one of them died! Vampires went extinct within a day!" the earth stopped shaking as he looked back up to everyone again, raw and unrestrained fury in his gaze.

Theseus closed his eyes and took deep breathes, not even realizing his hands were on fire until he put them out.

"After that, I took any and all werewolves that survived to my home. We built a miniature city, where they live in peace and prosperity. More and more werewolves come almost every day. Looking for a home, a purpose, help, something like that. Those events just deepened it though. What really started it off, was when I made Lycaon fade. Lycaon made hunting alphas part of his life. No alphas, no one to appose him, except Lupa. Before I was born and a demigoddess from the Celtic pantheon. I gained control long before I was an alpha. When Lycaon challenged me, I put him down like the rabid dog he was."

"Throw me to the wolves, and I will return leading them." Artemis quoted, a soft smile on her face.

Theseus chuckled.

"My world's Artemis said the same thing when I returned with an army of werewolves on my back."

His eyes went back to Percy.

"I have gone by many other names. Wolf of Odin, Dragon Rider, God Slayer, Azreal, and a few others which I haven't bothered remembering.

"Azreal? As in the biblical angel of death?" Hades asked, "How did you earn that name?"

A soft smirk appeared on Theseus' face before they were all taken off guard once again as two huge black wings sprung from Theseus' back and stretched out to an impressive span of twenty feet.

"Woah." Apollo eloquently put.

"I'm guessing it's because of these." Theseus answered, "I tend to use them a lot in combat. Then, there's also the fact Thanatos is like a father to me."

"Well, you sure do look like an archangel." Triton stated.

Theseus stretched the wings, making the joints 'crack'. He sighed.

"Haven't had these out in a while. Fun to use them."

Reyna got up from her seat and walked over to reach out with her hand.

"Can I…." she trailed off with her request.

He smiled and nodded his head before she held his right wing in her hand, running her fingers over the feathers.

"Beautiful." she said softly.

"They're soft to the touch, but each feather is as strong as steel, making my wings like shields."

When she was done inspecting them and went back to sit down, Theseus tucked the wings against his back.

"Anymore questions?" Theseus asked with a sigh.

He received no response. Just shaking heads.

"Good."

He walked back to Hestia and bowed his head to her.

"My lady, may I use your cabin while I stay here?" Theseus requested with respect.

Hestia smiled softly and nodded her head.

"Yes. And please, just call me Hestia."

Theseus chuckled softly before going to Chiron.

"You have an arena? I need to hit something."

Chiron nodded, told him where it was, before the man began his way out.

"Percy and all the rest of you werewolf/demigods, I want to see you all tomorrow morning. Arena. Six a.m. sharp." Theseus said before he was gone, leaving a long silence in his place.

"He really grows on ya, doesn't he?" Triton said, breaking it.

"I smelled so much blood on him, Alric. And his eyes…." Brian said out loud, trailing off.

"Yes." Alric agreed, "He has seen many things."

"What does that mean?" Annabeth asked.

"The eyes of someone who has done a good plenty killing in their life." Ares answered, "When you look at them, it's not like looking at a human. It's like looking at an animal with it's teeth bared or a viper, coiled up and ready to strike any second. You know if you make the wrong move around them, you'll be a bloody corpse within the blink of an eye unless you are just like them. I see it in you veteran demigods all the time. Especially Percy."

"What was that earlier?" Aphrodite asked, referring to Reyna, "Her and our new friend looked like they were a hairs length from going at it like rabbits."

Alric and Brian chuckled.

"That tends to happen when werewolves find their mate. They suddenly get taken over by their inner most primal feelings of love, lust, need, and want. It's especially intense for an alpha. Good thing you stopped him, Percy. The guy would have probably ended up doing gods know what." Brian answered.

Reyna became a blushing mess again and found a big interest in her lap.

* * *

Theseus didn't like this place. A part of him wanted to go back home, where everyone knew him and why they shouldn't ask stupid questions. That long ass conversation brought out more demons than he wanted. Brought on memories he hated to think about and kept him up late in the night.

There was also the fact his powers felt…..weaker here. Shaky. Off. As he thought about this, Theseus held up his hand and called upon his fire. The flames took a moment, but a large flame engulfed his hand. He felt like he was a teen again. Still learning how to control it. That's how much of a strain it was putting on him. He put it out as he sighed.

"Lets try the others." he said out loud.

Just like his fire power, his lightning, water, and shadow abilities were weak as well.

"Dammit. Oh well. At least I still have them. And my storage dimension doesn't seem to be affected. Werewolf powers either."

With a flash of white light, his chest was covered by thick leather and his shoulders and upper arms were covered by squared chain mail. Kept in place by the leather it was stitched into, the armor provided flexibility and light weight so it would not slow the wearer down. A line of chain mail went down over his abs and his lower back, both below the leather covering his upper body. He had kept the cargo pants and boots the same. Over his hands, were leather gloves that had metal studs for each of his knuckles, making a punch from him very deadly.

"Now, lets see if I can get a proper challenge."

Theseus went up to what he assumed were the controls and pressed a few buttons until he was satisfied…and surrounded by about five hundred automatons. He smirked as he turned and cracked his neck, rolled his shoulders, and cracked his knuckles.

"Welp, this should be fun." in another flash of light, his long sword was in his hands again, "BRING IT ON, ROBO BITCHES!"

He ran straight for them, slicing one in half and gutting another. One after one, he was cutting them down, dodging a few arrows and strikes here and there. One arrow did manage to pierce his shoulder because of a chink in his armor, but he didn't care. The rush made him feel good and alive as his instincts and all his years of combat and training kicked into overdrive. Theseus ducked under a sword and rolled before killing the automaton that had shot him and slicing the head off of another behind him. They were all starting to close in on him, forming a large circle. His eyes went red as he ripped the arrow out of his shoulder and smiled as blood poured until the wound puckered shut and healed. Theseus looked around to see a line of archers, arrows knocked and aimed straight for him while spear and shield fighters walked forward in front of them.

"Well, this is certainly a party."

He stretched his wings and folded them around him as the arrows flew. Each and every one bounced off of his wings as though they were nothing. Theseus smirked as he spread his wings back out with enough force to hit the melee fighters back with just the air. Folding his wings to their previous position, he rushed at the nearest automatons and started slicing as the blood lust took him. After that, all that could be heard was hacking and slashing and the collision of steel against steel. A sword, spear, or arrow would manage to make it's mark on him every so often, but that was because these automatons were at professional level. Theseus just kept fighting and fighting. He didn't even need to think. It was all just ingrained into him.

"Lets test my alpha form here." he thought out loud.

His red eyes became more intense as the change started. Within seconds, he was the beast. Standing at ten feet, he quickly became a hurricane of claws and teeth, ripping through enemy after enemy. When it was all over, he was standing in the middle of the arena, covered in oil and a fair amount of his own blood. The moon shined bright as he stood there and just breathed as he settled himself.

Theseus made a new pair of pants appear on himself because his old ones had been destroyed. Good thing he put away his armor first. He was really not looking forward to making a new set like that. The sound of footsteps drew his attention before he turned to see Reyna walking towards him. He smiled softly. She was beautiful. Especially from the moonlight hitting her. She was wearing the same attire as his Reyna. Praetor armor and purple toga. She had that single braid that went over her shoulder. He always did like her hair. Her eyes too.

Reyna was blushing, knowing exactly that he was ogling her. And she liked it. After all. She was doing her own ogling. The look and smell of him right after combat was driving her crazy. His cut and defined muscles weren't helping her case either. Even the scars made him look even more wild and just plain warrior-like. Just the kind of man she wanted. One who knew what it was like to go through hell and come out, covered in blood and a dull sword with nothing but corpses behind him. Reyna smiled softly back as she made it to him, looking over each scar.

Theseus noticed what she was surveying and frowned slightly as he withdrew his now mildly dulled sword.

"Would you like me to cover up?" he asked.

Reyna shook her head, still looking at them, tracing a few with her fingers as she asked slowly,

"Where did you get them all?"

Her voice was filled with sadness, which surprised them both, but Theseus quickly recovered. He gently took her hand in his and slowly brought it up to touch the scar going across his face.

"A silver sword." he stated before dragging her hand down to the others, "Swords, daggers, bullets, spears, arrows," he let go, answering every one her hand went over, "claws, and fangs." the journey ended on the front of his body with his upper arms before he turned around.

Reyna did not know why, but a tear slowly went down her face as she looked up close at his back after he had put his wings away, leaving it naked. Why was she getting so emotional around him? Usually, Reyna Arellano was a rock. She barely ever showed emotion or cared so much about something or someone. Until this man was literally thrown into her life. She slowly ran her hands down his back, feeling every muscle….and every scar, which was many since they made a literal web over his back.

"What did this?" she asked shakily.

"Mostly, a whip. Some of it was from hell hound claws. When I was young." Theseus answered simply, "The vampires enjoyed being cruel. So, they had a special whip with five silver razors on the end so it wouldn't heal instantly."

Theseus turned back around to her, having to lower his gaze slightly because of the height difference, and did not like the sad look he saw. Bringing his hand up, he gently wiped the tear away and a put a stray hair behind her ear, making the woman's tan cheeks a light red.

"Don't worry about me, Reyna. I'm fine. I'm alive. See?" he asked at the end, taking her hand again and resting it on his strongly beating heart.

"You've been through so much. How did you endure all of it?" she had to ask.

Resting his hand on the side of her face, he smiled softly again, looking her in the eyes as hers went gold and his red.

"I thought about who I was living for. My friends, family, and the ones I love." he answered.

Reyna rested her other hand on his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her close to him as they both slowly leaned forward. She found herself lightly kissing his scars and chest, working her way up to his neck before he forced her lips against his. He kissed her with ferocity, not surprised as he was met with just as much that he was giving. Theseus pulled her flush against him as her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips were pressed hard together. Both of them breathed through their noses so they wouldn't have to break the blissful contact as Theseus angled his head and kept kissing her and she kissed back. Reyna eventually bit down on his lip before forcing her tongue into his mouth, receiving resistance as his fought hers.

A loud, but short, moan escaped her and a groan escaped him as they fought for dominance. Theseus eventually let her invade his mouth feeling her tongue run all around it before he growled and forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring it. Reyna moaned again as he did this and gripped her thigh before wrapping her leg around him. After he was done with her mouth, he pulled from her lips before kissing and lightly biting at her jaw, making her almost scream in pleasure, inspiring him to go further. He made it to where her neck met her collar, biting and kissing at it, making her moan louder before he felt her hips instinctively grind up against his. It was at this moment, Theseus realized what he was doing, and that he should not be doing it.

Breathing heavily, he reluctantly pulled away from her slightly as her breathes came out rapidly as well. He let go of her leg, making it fall back to the ground so she could support her weight as she looked at him with love, lust, want, and need. He couldn't help but look back with the same emotions, but they couldn't do this. Not right now. They had just met. Then, there was that awful fact that he wouldn't be here forever. After he was done helping them, Chaos would teleport him back home.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, leaning into him wanting him so badly.

"We shouldn't, Reyna. We just met. And I am not staying." he said sadly.

"I don't care." she lightly kissed his lips and stayed close to him, "What I feel for you is real. No one has ever made my heart beat this fast or make me want them like this. I don't care if you won't be here long. You're here now. And I want you. Even if some of it is just my wolf talking." she stated, putting her heart on her sleeve and showing it to him.

"I don't want to leave you like that. I feel the same way, but I would rather break your heart instead of spending some time with you only to make you suffer from loneliness after on." he argued.

She kissed his lips hard again to make him shut up. Theseus couldn't help but kiss her back. After a moment, they pulled away and Reyna rested her forehead against his.

"Please, don't. Just live in the moment with me." she whispered.

Theseus sighed before thinking it over. His mind was screaming for him not to, but his heart was putting up one of the biggest fights ever. Finally, he kissed her hard again.

"Alright. I already know you, so you'll have to get to know me some first." he said against her.

Reyna smiled in the kiss and returned it.

"Deal."

* * *

They hated getting up early. No, they despised it. If it wasn't for the fact that Theseus was here to teach them how to be better werewolves, they would have told him to kindly fuck off after he said how he wanted them up early. Alas, no one could have everything they wanted. So, here they were in the middle of the arena, with a somehow wide awake Theseus Reid standing in front of them with his fists resting against his waist and smirking.

"Alright, kids. Welcome to Tartarus." he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Again for the hundredth time, Percy was thrown to the ground, the air in his lungs leaving from the impact with the dirt. He and his pack had formed a circle around Theseus, trying to land hits on him for at least an hour now. They were all covered in sweat and dirt and healing bruises.

Percy pounded his fist into the ground, his anger rising as he caught his breathe and Theseus slowly paced as he waited. At least they had managed to make him break a sweat.

"Wrong. Work on your footwork. I once had a girl beat me in a sword fight just from shifting her foot back and forth behind the other. Do you know what that means?"

"No." Percy growled out as he stood.

"It means she had perfect control over her weight and balance. Just from that foot. The special technique she used was a big help as well, but you get the point."

Percy attacked again, lashing out with his claws. Theseus dodged and ducked under them before he swung a fist of his own. Percy just barely managed to see it, dodging before finally delivering a hard right to Theseus' face. His head jerked to the side and he backed up a foot before smirking at the son of the sea, who stayed in his attack stance. The others around them looked on in surprise as Percy's eyes went red.

"That's more like it." Theseus said before attacking again.

It happened again. Something clicked inside of him. Before Percy knew it, Theseus didn't seem as fast as he did a minute ago. Then, his adrenaline spiked. He dodged a coming fist and ducked under a kick before hitting Theseus in the gut. The son of Hestia was still smirking. He had hoped this would happen. Just when he was about to change the training regime after over a week of kicking their asses. Not to mention the next full moon was very close by. They would be forced to change soon.

Theseus quickly recovered before feinting with his right fist and giving Percy a left hook to his chin. Percy was pushed back a few feet, but he just jumped right back in, lashing out with his claws again. He swiped them at Theseus' gut, managing to shred the front of his shirt.

"Someone's on a mission." Theseus stated, "I might just start taking you seriously."

Theseus was trying to stoke his ire to see if he could get the new alpha to break and lash out with anger. It didn't surprise him when it failed. Percy still just looked at him seriously and with an unreadable expression as his eyes still glowed that powerful red. He was close to being a full fledged alpha soon.

Percy attacked again, trying a roundhouse kick, which Theseus blocked. He aimed his claws for his chest. Theseus ducked under and grabbed his arm before throwing him a few feet away. Percy caught himself, skidding in the dirt before lunging. Theseus started actually tapping into his powers, getting faster as he dodged and retaliated. Percy saw this coming, again just barely dodging before finally managing a roundhouse kick to Theseus' face. Theseus wiped the blood from his lip, which had been split open, before smirking wider. They were both breathing heavily, their eyes red.

"That's it, Percy. That is all I wanted. For you to tap into that alpha potential in you and use it." Theseus said with a grin as his lip and bruises quickly healed along with Percy.

Percy's eyes actually didn't go back to gold as they slowly faded to show his regular sea green as he caught his breathe. He couldn't help but look down at his hands as they went back to normal and the slight red glow faded.

 _"_ _That power."_ he thought.

His strength increased massively when that happened. Percy couldn't believe it was possible. He once again found himself amazed by it as the others walked over to join them where they stood.

Theseus smirked as he rested a hand on Percy's shoulder, making him look up at him.

"Feels great, doesn't it?"

Percy nodded in response. Theseus' smirk slowly faded as he stepped away from the group a little bit.

"I remember when I was sixteen, it was the battle of Olympus when I became an alpha and turned into my alpha form." he said softly as he looked at nothing, remembering it as though it were yesterday.

"What happened?" Reyna asked.

Theseus looked up at them.

"The stupid plan to turn Hyperion into a tree failed." Percy's eyes widened as Theseus went on, "The titan was too powerful and he managed to kill the satyrs and wood spirits that tried to imprison him. And he killed my dragon before he started his way to Olympus." Theseus' fists clenched until his knuckles went white, "I was so….so angry. All I could see was red, and the next thing I knew, I had killed gods know how many monsters and ripped apart a drakon that almost killed Selena." he chuckled softly, "Beckendorf would've never forgiven me if I let her die. Even though I wanted to kill her myself."

Clarisse glared daggers at him as Annabeth gasped.

"They are still alive in your world?" she asked in shock.

Theseus nodded.

"I went with Percy instead of Beckendorf to destroy that damned cruise ship. I knew for him it was a suicide mission. Not for me though. After that, I put the pieces together and dragged Selena to Chiron so she could be put in a cell. I wanted to kill her, but Chiron wouldn't let me."

Clarisse had had enough at this point. Her eyes went gold as she stepped in front of the man.

"What did you do to her?" she asked in a low growl.

Theseus glared right back, his eyes going red.

"Don't worry, Clary. I only knocked your secret crush out before throwing her into the big house."

Clarisse tried for a punch, but Theseus head butted her in the face, causing her nose to break before she was thrown to the ground from the force, groaning in pain as she bled. Theseus stood over her, not even fazed from attacking her.

"I hate titans. More than anything in this world, and there are a lot of things and beings that have made my shit list. And anyone that helps them or so much as shows a flicker of loyalty to them, deserves to die in my eyes. When Hyperion killed my dragon, I took off and found him in the throne room. The gods were about to defend themselves from an attack, but I was faster. We fought, and I tore him apart with my bare hands." he said angrily, "The titans have taken everything I love in this world from me. Two of which were my parents. So don't you dare fucking question my logic about roughing up a girl that betrayed me and my camp and would have sat comfy on Kronos' cock while the rest of us were enslaved or worse, had the titans won."

Clarisse just kept glaring as her badly bleeding nose healed. Theseus just turned and started walking.

"Your training is over for today. It's almost dinner. Think about how you can improve. As for you, Percy, work on controlling that new alpha side." were his last words to them.

* * *

"Can you believe that?" Annabeth asked Percy as they made their way to the meal hall for dinner after getting cleaned off and healing their pride, "They're both alive where he is from. I wonder who else managed to survive." she said with hope.

"Me too." Percy said with a soft smile.

At least the other him might not be feeling the guilt as bad as he does at times. Then again, just thinking that sounds trippy as hell. Percy shook the incoming thoughts from his mind. No. He wouldn't think about them. How he failed to help or save them. No. Percy had gone too long living with his guilt. The son of the sea was dead set on doing the best he can to ensure all of his friends and family that were here and now survived. He would not dwell on those he lost.

Percy's thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth, who gripped his hand tight in hers and made him look at her as they stopped walking.

"It was not your fault. None of it was. Don't you dare deny it." she practically ordered at the end.

Percy smiled and brought his free hand up to brush along the side of her face. She could read him so well. And it was the same, vise versa. He brought his girlfriend close to kiss her softly. Annabeth kissed back, wrapping her free arm around his neck. Pulling away slightly, they grinned at one another.

"I love you so much, Wise Girl." he told her.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." she responded.

They held hands as they walked in to see everyone just doing their thing. Sacrificing some of their food and then just going back to their tables to just enjoy their meals. Percy spied Theseus at the Hestia table, sharpening his claymore. He could see the word 'Harbinger' clearly engraved over the center of the guard. Alric and Brian were there as well, talking with him as he worked.

"He wasn't kidding when he said 'Welcome to Tartarus'." Jason said to him as they went in line to the brazier, "What do you think it will be like tomorrow?"

"I have the feeling guns will be involved." Percy answered, listening in on Theseus' conversation with Alric and Brian.

That was one of the things he heard, along with Theseus telling them how things had gone recently with the training.

"What fun." Leo said, "I can already see sergeant happiness pacing behind us and correcting us and barking all kinds of orders."

Percy heard Theseus chuckle, knowing he was also listening in on them. He looked to see the son of Hestia smirking at him before he went back to swiping the wet stone along his sword.

Once everyone had been seated and were enjoying their meals, Zeus stood up and turned his eyes to the son of Hestia as the room quieted.

"Now that everyone is present, we wish to know more about you and this world you come from. We've given you time to settle in and find out what you could about us. Now, it is your turn." the thunder god stated with a few noises of agreement from others.

Theseus sighed and just kept sharpening. Until he smirked again.

"You're still an asshole in my world, if that's what you're asking."

Zeus' face began to get an amusing shade of purple as a few immortals and demigods laughed quietly. He was about to speak, but Theseus raised his hand.

"Calm down, drama king. I was just kidding. Again, still don't take jokes. Tut, tut, tut." he teased.

Zeus sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples in annoyance as he did.

"Anyway, where should I start? Ah, yes." Theseus stood as his sword disappeared and he walked to the middle of the hall, "Let's start with these." he took off his vambrace and revealed his tattoos again, "We begin this tale not too long after the giant war and the encounter I had with vampires. The world was on edge. Pantheons that had been silent for centuries, were finally showing themselves and how powerful they were becoming. Not to mention a few new gods that were making themselves known. A meeting was called for all the leaders of every pantheon to arrange peace with one another. Percy and I attended this meeting just to make sure things did not get out of hand."

"They did, didn't they?" Poseidon both asked and assumed.

Theseus nodded.

"Didn't help at all that Zeus was throwing his weight around every chance he got either. In spite of being a murderer, rapist, and tyrant."

Zeus shot up from his seat, master bolt in hand as he glared at Theseus.

"Have care of how you speak, demigod. You are welcome here as a courtesy." he threatened.

Theseus scoffed.

"That's the same thing you once said to me, but it was about being alive by your good graces."

The son of Hestia stood up and Zeus was within arms length of him, still glaring as his aura flared. Theseus made his sword reappear, not showing even a flicker of fear or intimidation.

"What's wrong, king of Olympus? Don't like facing your sins? Afraid of being lower than a human being?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zeus roared, "YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT! I AM YOUR BETTER!"

Of all the things for him to do at that moment, Theseus laughed. He laughed so hard, he bent into a bow before standing straight up again.

"Oh, goddamn, that was a good one! You're real funny."

An aura of his own flared strongly around the son of Hestia. Water, fire, lightning, and even shadows surged all around him and clashed with Zeus'.

"My better? Please. I didn't rape or murder to get power and respect. I earned it."

Sword and bolt clashed as more than a few stood up in case they needed to break up the fight. Sparks flew as the lightning bolt hit against steel. They traded a few strikes before Theseus managed a right cross to Zeus' jaw. The god was pushed back a step before trying a punch of his own. Theseus' eyes glowed red as he caught it and shoved his blade into Zeus' left arm. The thunder god screamed in agony, steam coming from the wound as though the blade was burning him. Zeus jumped back after the blade was pulled away, looking at the weapon with realization as he tucked his left arm against himself as gold blood poured down it.

"That sword…."

"You know it?" Theseus asked as he held said weapon up, "It was a gift from my mother, passed down from generation to generation. It was originally used by a Celtic demigod to kill dragons. During the war against Olympus for Scotland and Ireland, he used it to kill immortals. Way back when Olympus' domain was Britain. The blade is one of the most deadly combinations in the world. Celtic and mortal steel with runes that make it capable of badly wounding dragons and gods with the smallest of cuts. Old Poseidon had no idea he decided to have a nightly delight with a Celtic demigoddess, who had immigrated to the United States back before the second world war."

Zeus attacked again, making Theseus block as the demigod spoke again.

"I wondered if you would recognize it, even though this world's version was destroyed after you personally murdered the wielder in anger of being forced into a draw with the Celts."

"SHUT UP!"

Zeus pulled away to try another attack, sending lightening flying into a few areas in the ceiling, creating dozens of cracks. Theseus moved in and punched the wound he had made before making his sword disappear and grabbing the master bolt. He tore it from Zeus' grasp and threw it to the floor, making it slide along the marble as it crackled with energy. Theseus threw another punch, catching the god of thunder by his left cheek. Zeus stumbled back again and caught himself, only to receive an uppercut to the gut. Zeus groaned in pain as he was bent over from the impact and spit flew from his mouth.

"Look at you. The all powerful king of Olympus." Theseus taunted.

The son of Hestia threw him to the floor, but Zeus rolled and was back up, lightening crackling around his hands.

"I have worked too hard to be a better man to let some outsider come and tell me that I do not belong on my throne!" Zeus yelled as he attacked with his fists.

"Then show me!" Theseus challenged.

Water and fire came to life around Theseus' hands as he defended from every punch, using his wrists and forearms before striking with fast and precise strikes to Zeus' chest and face. The god was pushed back as the rage built up even more in him. Theseus stood into a stance. His legs were shoulder length apart and his left arm was slightly bent in with his right extended. Zeus shot lightning at him, but Theseus took it, absorbing the element into his body.

"That won't work on me!"

Theseus made a whip of water before hitting Zeus with it by simply waving his hand. Zeus was thrown back before the water dispersed. The god shot back up before lunging again, only to be blocked and punched in his gut, side, and temple. He stumbled back from the fast hits, feeling as if he was hit by a wrecking ball. He groaned and gasped for breathe as he glared at the demigod, who had gone back into his stance.

"The Shinto gods taught me to not only fight with a katana, but also my body. To strike with precision and always aim for the center of my enemy and never let up until they are defeated and bleeding at my feet."

Zeus attacked again and Theseus waited for him to get close before stepping to the side and lifting his leg to hit him in the gut again, with his knee this time. After that, Theseus pushed him upright and held him by the throat as he punched him in the middle of his face. Theseus roared as he hit Zeus again and again and again. The king of Olympus could only try to take the demigods' hand off while trying to punch his side. Theseus blocked with his knee and kept punching as Zeus' face was being reduced to a bloody pulp. He forced Zeus to the ground as the god was trying in vain to defend himself. Theseus merely kept hitting, going into a frenzy as animalistic growls and grunts escaped him. His eyes glowed red and his teeth became pointed as he just kept wailing on him. Alric and Brian rushed forward to grab Theseus by his arms.

"We need to drag him off. He's going into a blood lust." Alric stated.

Theseus struggled against them as he kicked and yelled. Zeus struggled and stumbled to his feet, glaring as best as he could with one good eye since the other was currently swollen over.

"I'm not….done with you…." he croaked out as he stumbled forward.

Poseidon grabbed Zeus and held him up and in place.

"No, brother. It's over." the sea god told him.

"I...am…the strongest..." he said through heavy breathes.

"Sure you are, Zeus. Sure you are." Poseidon pretended to agree.

"Shut up." Zeus muttered, making him chuckle softly before taking him to the infirmary with Hera on their heels.

Meanwhile. Alric, Brian, Hermes, and Apollo were struggling to put Theseus in a chair so he could calm down.

"Theseus!" Alric yelled in his face as he held him by the shoulders, "Theseus, calm down!"

It took a few minutes, but he eventually took deep breathes as his red eyes went away. Theseus pushed them all away before getting up. He was silent as he looked down at his blood soaked hands before storming up to Dionysus.

"Whiskey. Strongest you have ever made. Now." he practically ordered.

Not wanting to be the next god the guy hit within inches of death, Dionysus complied. He produced a red bottle of Dionysus' 101 300 proof. Theseus immediately bit away the cork and spit it out on the floor before slamming the bottle back and drinking a shot worth. Theseus breathed heavily as his power settled around him after drinking some more. Hera stormed back in with Poseidon not far behind. She yelled at the demigod.

"What the hell was that?!"

Theseus did not answer. He just leaned against the Hestia table as he drank again.

"Well?!" she demanded.

"I lost control. Bad memories got the better of me. I got angry. It won't happen again." he said.

"You lost control?! You could have killed him! He has worked for years to change! To be better!"

"Why are you defending him?!" he yelled back, silencing her, "You, who he raped before forcing to be his wife! You should hate him more than anyone!"

Hera took a step back, looking down as though she was remembering something unpleasant. Theseus took a step forward and brought a hand up to rest against her cheek. Hera visibly stiffened from this as her beautiful brown eyes looked up into his serious and, for some reason, sad pools of green and blue.

"I have put that behind me. I forgave him." she answered.

Theseus scoffed and pulled away from her. He took a few steps back and shook his head. He sighed before running his hands through his hair.

"I keep forgetting this isn't my world." Theseus said before turning back to her and kneeling, "Forgive me, my queen. I am ready to accept any punishment you wish to give me and will accept it gratefully."

Hera let a sigh of her own out before the area went silent again. She stepped closer to Theseus and lifted his head so he would look at her.

"Know before you judge, my warrior. You are not to start a fight with another deity, or Zeus, again. Understood?" she commanded.

"Yes, my queen." he responded without hesitation.

Hera went and sat back down while Theseus cleaned off the blood from the floor and himself. Percy didn't know what to think. Except for how strong this guy must be since he was able to beat the crap out of one of the big three as though it were nothing.

Theseus went back to the middle of the room as everyone calmed down.

"You hate gods, don't you?" Percy suddenly asked.

Theseus thought about that for a minute.

"Some of them, yes. Not all." he answered.

"Why?" Athena asked.

"Zeus and Poseidon did nothing while my parents were murdered, Ares assisted their murderer in making a war, Dionysus has acted like I was something he stepped on my whole life, most of the rest never acted as though I existed until I became stronger, and don't even get me started on what Aphrodite did." he responded before taking another drink.

"Me?" said goddess piped up, "What did my other self do?"

"Shortly after the whole incident with the vampires, she tried to take advantage of me in my time of weakness. I rejected her and, in my anger, said how I would rather not fuck someone who's been stuffed more than a thanksgiving day turkey just to make her go away."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Snap." Leo said before realizing it and clapping his hands over his mouth.

Many held in their laughter, Aphrodite clearly not finding it at all funny.

"How did she take it?" the love goddess asked through clenched teeth.

"She cursed me. I know this because her last words after that were, 'Well, if you're gonna be like that, I am going to personally make your love life hectic and chaotic'. Now, I have what you could pretty much call a harem." Theseus looked over at Reyna apologetically as he said this, "Sorry, Rey. I was going to tell you later today."

"Woah, woah, woah. A harem?" Hestia asked, "Who is in this harem?"

"Scandalous. That is totally something I would do." Aphrodite said with a giggle.

"Shut up, Aphrodite!" Hestia exclaimed.

"What?" the love goddess asked innocently.

Hestia rolled her eyes before signaling Theseus to answer. He took a long drink before doing so, starting slowly.

"Reyna..." said demigoddess smiled with triumph, "...Hera. Athena. Freya. A Celtic demigoddess and a Shinto demigoddess…...and there was one time where Hylla and I had a thing, but I'm not too sure if it's still there."

Hera and Athena were blushing hard and so was Hylla while Hermes laughed.

"Theseus, you dog!" he exclaimed as he laughed harder.

This earned him a punch from the son of Hestia, sending him into a wall and getting instantly K.O.'d.

"You speak as though you don't like it." Apollo stated.

"I do, but at the same time, it's annoying when sometimes I just want to sleep and end up in a body pile and barely being able to walk after they are all satisfied just because they got frisky and in the mood. Plus, there have been more than a few occasions where I was woken up due to a lack of oxygen because a pair of breasts was pressed in my face. And before you start, Artemis, I don't want to hear it. This was all Aphrodite's fault." he stated at the end toward the moon goddess, who had lifted her finger as she opened her mouth to speak.

More than likely a chain of insults and how disgusting it was.

Artemis stayed in that position before sighing and backing off.

"From what I can tell, the curse pretty much forces me to have feelings for a woman if she falls in love with me. I am literally incapable of not reciprocating. Funny part is, it won't work unless it is true love. For example, a woman could lust after me, and I won't be affected."

"How did it start with me?" Hera asked, still blushing.

Theseus smiled softly at her.

"You and Zeus had the worst screech match of all time one night. It ended with both of you more than a little bruised. I helped you. Listened to you. And, from what I can tell, you loved me for it. As for me, I wanted to protect you. I wanted to be there for you. So, after a little while and just a nice relaxing dinner," he shrugged, "we made love after telling each other our feelings."

"What about me?" Reyna asked.

"For you and I, it started as a long period of partners with benefits." he said bluntly, "I loved you, but I didn't want to say it because I knew you were still hung up on two certain golden boys, who I will not name." Theseus sent two quick glares at Jason and Percy, "Eventually, I got fed up with not being more. I spoke my mind and laid my feelings on the table. Imagine my shock when I realized the other you had reciprocated for a good while."

Reyna smiled softly and Theseus smiled back before turning his attention back to everyone else.

"I'm not a pig. I'm not like my grandfathers. Each woman, I would die for them, kill for them, live for them. I love them more than anything in this world. My feelings are real, even if they are forced at first. You have no idea, the depth of my feelings for each of them." he stated strongly, "If the end of the world would make them smile, then I would gladly destroy it to make it happen."

Aphrodite blew her nose, making many eyes roll as tears went down her flawless cheeks.

"So beautiful." she turned to Hephaestus before appearing in his lap and rubbing her face against his, "Oh, Hephy. Tell me you love me."

Percy couldn't help but laugh as the god gave his wife a funny look.

Oh? You're wondering why Aphrodite is being like this to the smith god? Well, to sum things up, old Hephaestus actually recently started getting very open with people thanks to Leo. And that's not all. He started shaving and taking care of his hygiene and his physique. All in all, he looked tough. He was what you would expect when you think 'god of the forge'. Muscular, ruggedly handsome, and had more than a few scars here and there. The only other flaw? He still had the leg brace.

"I love you, Aphy." he said in his deep and gravelly voice.

The goddess' eyes literally turned to hearts and she kissed him passionately on the lips. The master smith smirked and kissed back, wrapping his arms around her as many made noises of protest.

"Get a room you two." Percy said.

Without a word and a puff of pink smoke, the two were gone, probably getting said room. Theseus and Percy both rolled their eyes at each other.

"Anyway," the son of Hestia started, "I have a very interesting life. Lets move on."

He then told them about a big deal that happened between the pantheons. In summary, for Zeus being an asshole, Percy and Theseus agreed to travel to the other pantheons and learn their ways and customs. Theseus happily did this, wanting to travel the world. Percy was reluctant, but still went, taking the Egyptian, Native American, and Voodoo pantheons. Theseus ended up with the Nordic, Shinto, and Celtic pantheons. He also mentioned stumbling upon the Catholic pantheon at one point and a large circle of priests, who devoted their lives to killing demons and monsters and that they called themselves the Iscariot Organization. _**(Shut up, I couldn't resist.)**_

"Welp. That sounds fun and all, but what was that about me doing what I did?" Ares asked, speaking for the first time.

"I made the other you fade for starting a war with the titan that had my father killed shortly before he raped my mother and killed her too. You kept saying how you were promised you would rule Olympus and take all the goddesses as your personal sex slaves after everyone that stood in the titans' way was killed. Me in particular." he answered angrily.

Again, to everyone's surprise, Ares wore a look of shame and regret until he looked back at Theseus.

"I swear to you, by my sword and my honor, I am not like that other version of myself." Ares vowed.

Percy's eyes went wide. He had never seen the god of war so serious and determined. Theseus nodded.

"I know that now." he assured.

Ares nodded back with respect and Theseus was about to continue, when everyone heard it. A loud pounding before a familiar voice yelled,

"Yoo-hoo! Anybody home! I have a surprise!"

Alric growled as he stood up.

"Meric." he simply said as everyone drew a weapon and began their way out.

Theseus walked in the front with the other alpha.

"I want to meet this guy. I got a surprise of my own for him." he said.

Once everyone was at the border and armed with the teeth, the hybrid smiled as he leaned against the dome shield. He was wearing a glove so that he wouldn't be burned by it.

"Well, hello there. Good evening to you all." he greeted with fake cheerfulness.

"Hello yourself." Theseus said, not missing a beat as he stood within a foot of the vampire king.

Meric looked at the demigod with interest and smelled the air as everyone noticed Lycaon smirking as he stood next to the hybrid.

"What is this? A fellow hybrid before my eyes?" he asked, causing more than a few gasps, "You smell of werewolf mostly, but also something more. A vampire must have claimed you and you claimed her, thus drinking some of her blood. Am I wrong?"

All eyes turned to him as Theseus' eyes went a mixture of the same color eyes as Meric's.

"You are correct." Theseus slowly answered, "Now, what the fuck do you want?"

Meric clicked his tongue, his smirk returning.

"I am here to show you a very powerful alliance." he gestured to Lycaon, "The king of werewolves and I have made a pact with one another. He helps me kill each and every one of you and in return, I give him Lupa and all the land she has dominion over."

Alric growled and went to lunge forward, but Theseus and Brian held him back. Meric chuckled as he watched. When Alric was calmer, Theseus turned his gaze back to the other hybrid.

"Is that all?" he growled.

"No. I would also like to inform you that we attack tomorrow." Meric answered, his vampires making noises of approval.

Theseus smirked right back, about to use a trick up his sleeve.

"You and Lycaon may be able to walk in sunlight, but your forces cannot. How do you plan on destroying New York City?"

Meric grinned, showing his fangs.

"I have special powers and abilities that you cannot even begin to comprehend."

"Welp, I just have to say, that an attack tomorrow just won't do. Let me look at my schedule." Theseus said with mock boredom.

Theseus suddenly made a book appear in his hands before holding it out at the vampires. In their presence, the book began to glow bright as though it were a miniature sun as the vampires roared and growled at him. Percy looked closer. It was considerably large in size and the cover was white in color with depictions of angels killing demons across it.

"How?! How do you have that?!" Meric demanded angrily as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"A priest gave it to me. This is but one of twenty copies in my world." Theseus answered with a grin, "I was given it after tracking down each copy and giving it to him and the secret order he belonged to."

"What is that?" Percy asked anyone.

"It is a bible specifically for the purpose of combating, cursing, condemning, and killing all things evil. It is completely written in Latin and the author is rumored to be Saint Michael the archangel himself. It is the Catholic's ultimate weapon. In our world, all but one copy is said to have been lost or destroyed and is currently in the possession of the pope and under heavy guard." Athena explained with amazement.

"Chaos gave me specific instructions that I cannot alter this world's destiny too much by just killing you all with this, so I will settle with annoying you very, very much." Theseus said as he turned a few pages, "Now, let's see, where is that scripture on sending a master vampire and all his servants back to where they were born? Aha! Here it is."

"No!" Meric yelled.

Theseus ignored him and began a long incantation in Latin as the vampires screamed in anger and began to glow.

"I, Theseus Decimus Reid, send you, Meric, and all of those who serve you, back to your birth places for the time span of one month! In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit!" he exclaimed after reading for a minute.

"YOU BASTARD!" Meric roared as they all began disappearing.

"Amen and fuck off!" Theseus finished, making a cross with his hand before they were all gone and Lycaon was left standing there with wide eyes.

"What did you just do?" Percy asked with amazement.

"I did exactly as the words sounded. Sent each and every one of them back to their birth place. For example, if a few of them were from-oh say-London, England, they just got sent there." Theseus explained as the book disappeared.

Alric smirked with a dangerous glint in his eye as he stepped forward and right at the border.

"Now, what were you going to do to my mate, Lycaon?" he asked as his claws sprung forth.

Lycaon glared at all of them.

"This was just a small hindrance. We will return. And Lupa will be my personal play thing." he vowed.

"Over my dead body." Alric growled at him.

Lycaon ran off and into the woods with his tail between his legs as everyone cheered for the practical life hack the son of Hestia had brought out.

"Alright, kids, you heard the man! We have a month before all of those vampires gather themselves again and attack! Lets get ready for them!" Percy yelled as he and Theseus walked back in to camp with the crowd on their heels and smiles on everyone's faces at what had just transpired.

"You're a crazy motherfucker." Percy couldn't help but say to him.

"Why, thank you. I am flattered." Theseus responded as they both laughed.

Meanwhile, back at the meal hall. A tired and disheveled looking Hephaestus and Aphrodite reappeared at the Hephaestus table, looking around with confusion as they both panted and fixed their clothing.

"Where'd everyone go?" the goddess asked her husband.

Hephaestus shrugged, earning one from the goddess.

"Oh well."

* * *

* _ **Wipes the sweat from his brow***_ _**Woo! This one took me all day to write. Especially since I had it a certain way, didn't like it, and rewrote it. You're probably wondering what the hell that whole dip into the Catholic religion part came from. Welp, simple. Supernatural. I ended up watching an episode earlier because I was bored and I was realistically wondering how I would stall the vampire hoard from attacking so Percy and the others could get more training done and eventually become one with their inner wolves and acquire new powers. So, this happened in result of that. You can thank that show for it. Anyway, there ya go. I hope you enjoyed this extra lengthy chapter. I'm proud of myself for making it so long. See ya in the next one.**_

 _ **-DarthRath**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sweat ran down his body as he stood on the beach late that night. The moon was bright and close to full, but not quite yet. He moved with blinding speed, sending his fists forward, one after the other as he trained. He let out a grunt with every punch as he breathed and focused. After punching four times in different styles, he lifted his right leg to kick the air twice. The waves crashed strongly against the beach as he punched the air again after blocking his imaginary opponent and kicking in a high sweep with his left leg. He breathed as he stopped and just stood there in the sand, looking out at the ocean.

Theseus always did love the sea. The smell, sounds, even the air from it was amazing. He just wished he wasn't out here right now at almost three in the morning. He should be asleep, but no. The nightmares always did plague him when he had to sleep alone. It was always so strange. If one of his lovers was with him, he slept dreamless and peacefully. Probably because they took his mind off of it, but he never was sure about it. He sighed as he grabbed the water bottle he had brought with and drank it greedily. Capping it, he tossed it back to the sand before getting into a stance and breathing deeply.

In one breathe, Theseus moved again. He shot his fists forward and moved his body from side to side as if dodging attacks. After taking a step back, a white light enveloped his hands before a sword took it's place. This was not his favored blade, Harbinger, though. This was a Japanese sword. The blade itself was beautiful, despite the few scratches from fights and battles it had seen. Flawlessly sharp and beautifully curved, stopping at a good three feet in length. Down the side of the blade, were words in Japanese. The guard is round in shape and black painted steel with two wolves running in the opposite directions on it. The last foot of the blade makes up the handle with oak wood on each side wrapped in black leather.

Theseus twirled and swung the blade around him before blocking and striking his 'enemy' with it.

"He dead yet?" a voice asked.

Theseus, out of instinct and surprise, turned rapidly to the source with his sword aimed at them. He was met with the smiling face of Reyna as she walked towards him. She was wearing a beautiful black night gown with a thin robe covering her, which blew in the gentle breeze. He smiled back and lowered his weapon.

"I think so." he answered.

Reyna stopped within arms length of him as she looked at the katana.

"It's beautiful. May I?"

Reyna held out her hand for the sword and he handed it to her. She held it up into the light and looked it up and down.

"What is it called?" she inquired as her finger went over the writing.

"Wolf Claw." he responded.

"Did you craft it yourself?"

"No. When the Shinto gods accepted me as one of their own, Hachiman: the god of war, crafted it for me and gave it to me as a gift." Theseus smiled at the memory, "There was a ceremony and everything."

She handed the sword back to him and he summoned the black and silver sheath that went with it. Theseus slid the sword in before sending it back to his pocket dimension.

"What are you doing up so late?" Reyna suddenly asked.

"Nightmares make it hard to sleep." he simply answered, "You?"

"I….don't really know….I just felt something was wrong, and I followed the feeling to you…." Reyna trailed off with a somewhat confused expression.

Theseus nodded in understanding.

"That's you're natural mating instincts. Warns you when the other is harmed or feeling negative emotions."

Reyna stepped closer to him. Theseus just noticed now that her eyes were gold. He was previously distracted with how her gown hugged her and stopped at her upper thighs. The robe barely helped conceal her. He remembered how much he enjoyed running his hands along those beautiful thighs of his world's Reyna. And how she would moan when he did. Don't even get him started on her hips and ass and slightly bigger than C breasts. Theseus loved all of this woman. Especially her obsidian eyes. He especially loved the look her current gold ones were giving him right now. His eyes had become red all on their own.

"Tell me what is bothering you, so I can fix it." she told him as she ran her palm up his currently bare chest and to the side of his face.

Theseus couldn't help but lean into her touch. He found himself wrapping an arm around her to pull her flush against him. Her hair was no longer tied, waving freely and framing her face magnificently. He loved it when she had her hair like that.

"Bad memories. Things I've seen and done. The most prominent being my parents. Watching my father die. Hearing both of them screaming." he responded, closing his eyes to make the memories stop from coming again.

He did not want to deal with them while he was awake. That lead to heavy drinking, which only managed to calm him a little bit in the end. All thanks to being a hybrid. Then again, he hated being woken up by the nightmares. Exhibit A: his present location and state. Meditation and breathing exercises helped plenty, but it wasn't like he could do that in his sleep.

Theseus found Reyna wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her face into the crook of it. He could feel her smelling and lightly kissing her way along it. She was more than likely, and probably unknowingly, memorizing where she wanted to mark him. Theseus didn't want to, but he lightly pushed her away, putting a little distance between them, but her arms were still around his neck. He found those beautiful eyes looking at him with hurt at being rejected. He shook his head.

"Reyna, we can't."

"What if I want to?" she asked, determination in her eyes as she pulled closer again.

She traced his jaw with her lips and lightly bit down where it met his neck. He groaned softly, his eyes going wide because that was exactly what _his_ Reyna would do sometimes. Wrapping his arms around her again, Theseus found all control leaving him at that moment. He grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips hard against hers. They kissed passionately and angled their heads every which way as Reyna seemed dead set on attaching herself to him. She wrapped her long legs around him as he grabbed her ass and picked her up. Groans and moans came from both of them as Reyna slowly ground her hips into his as he bit and kissed at her neck and collar.

"Let me make you feel better, Theseus." she said to him huskily and with unrestrained lust.

Theseus simply responded by growling and sucking on where he knew a sensitive spot would be on her collar. Reyna moaned and ground their hips together again before Theseus started walking as he carried her. Within moments, they made it to the Hestia cabin. Fortunately, it was empty. Theseus kicked the door closed before pinning Reyna to it as they kissed and their hands roamed over one another. Theseus ripped the robe off of her and tore open her night gown to be met with her bare breasts. Reyna moaned and groaned louder as he started by kissing her right mound and teasing at her left nipple with his hand. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed it more into her chest, coaxing him to keep up his ministrations. Reyna reached down to open his pants, feeling something pulsing and stiff that was straining against his briefs. Theseus groaned and stopped what he was doing as he felt her stroke it experimentally.

She smirked as he thrust his hips forward in response. Her name softly left his lips as she did it again. Theseus put his attention back to her breasts, kissing them and touching them as her back arched. Before Reyna knew it, her panties were torn away as well before a loud moan left her from where his hand traveled next as he kissed his way back up her neck. Her womanhood was hot and wet as his fingers ran over it and teased at her clit. Reyna couldn't help but hump his hand with need as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. No one had ever touched her like this. Her hands started teasing his cock with more intensity, earning her another groan as Theseus slowly slipped a finger inside of her.

"Fuck." she cursed as she moved her hips into his hand again from the amazing feeling and pleasure it brought..

Reyna never wanted this to end. Her hands moved faster and faster, and his free one did the same. By now, Theseus had added a second finger and was pushing them in and out at a speed that made her brain go blank, nothing there but the amazing pleasure shooting through her. She had become a heavily breathing and moaning mess at the hands of this man. Theseus wasn't doing much better. He was groaning louder as she kept up her work with his cock.

"Reyna..." he warned, pressing his hips into her again.

"Me too…..Theseus!" she yelled at the end.

Theseus suddenly stiffened up, feeling his release hit him like a truck. Reyna had her mouth open in a silent scream as her head was leaned back against the door and her eyes shut tight as she shuddered from an intense orgasm. They slowly came down from their highs and kissed passionately as they panted.

Once they had calmed down considerably, Reyna found herself being thrown to the nearest bed. She chuckled softly and smirked as she faced him. Reyna propped herself on her elbows with her legs slightly spread out. Theseus could not get his pants off faster. There she was, bare naked and practically presenting herself to him with those gold eyes that screamed for him to fuck her and to never stop until they were both satisfied. After the light faded and he was naked too, Theseus lunged. He was upon her within the blink of an eye and she wrapped her legs tightly around him as he pressed his lips against hers again. Their tongues clashed as she rolled her hips up into his, wanting him to do what he in turn wanted so badly to.

Getting up to his knees, Theseus grabbed his shaft in his right and held her hip in his left as the tip of his erection rested against her wet and warm entrance. She moaned as he teased her by moving his tip in a circle just barely inside of her.

"Do it." Reyna all but begged him.

"Would you like me to break it quickly or slowly?" he asked.

"Quickly! Now!" she ordered.

Without hesitation, he rammed his cock forward, breaking her barrier in one movement and sliding in until he couldn't anymore. Theseus groaned as her wet walls wrapped around him tightly, but kept himself from moving. Reyna had let out a quick yell of pain as some blood seeped out of her and onto the sheets. He stayed there, hovering over her and waiting for her to get comfortable. Luckily, it didn't take too long. He lightly kissed her cheek and lips as she smiled at him. Her legs tightened their grip on him again as she lightly moved her hips and moaned at the feeling of him inside of her.

"Fuck me." she moaned into his ear in one of the sexiest voices he'd ever heard.

Without giving a response, he started to slowly move inside of her. The feeling was driving him wild as he started going faster, then slowly, and faster again as the bed shook and the room filled with their moans. His name escaped her mouth in loud moans and groans, which drove him even more crazy as she kissed and bit where his neck met his right shoulder. He knew at that moment she was getting very close. And when she came, she was going to mark him as hers. This served to turn him on more as he began to give her attention on the same spot.

"Theseus..." she said lowly as her womanhood started to tighten around him.

"Me too, Reyna." he responded huskily against her neck as she arched against him again.

Reyna held him tighter and slowly clawed her hands down his back. Animalistic noises escaped both of them before their fangs sprung out and they both bit down on each other as their releases hit. Their hips stayed against one another as he buried himself inside of her and stayed there. Reyna screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as she climaxed while Theseus groaned as he tasted her blood in his mouth. He pulled away after a moment and rolled to lay next to her after her legs released him. Theseus breathed heavily as he looked over to Reyna, who had been reduced to a slightly twitching mess. Her eyes were foggy as she just looked up at the ceiling, a satisfied smile on her face as she panted again. Theseus used the moisture in the air to summon some water to heal their marks, but was surprised to find hers healing. His eyes widened as it healed until it was just a small scar, but very visible. He could smell his scent coming strongly from her and the mark as he made the water disappear. He rolled over to lay next to her, relaxing as he breathed heavily. Reyna's smile softened as she laid on her side and moved as close as possible to him. She ran her hand over his chest as he just smiled back.

"Is that what it's like every time?" she asked.

Theseus chuckled.

"More or less." he answered.

After a moment's rest, which was barely ten seconds, Reyna got up on her knees and moved again so she was straddling him.

"I want more." she said as she ground her wet entrance into his quickly rising erection.

Theseus just smirked as he grabbed her hips tightly in his hands and rammed himself up into her in one move. He didn't care if he got no sleep tonight. Who needs sleep when you can make love until morning?

There were a few immortals who did not get sleep either thanks to all of the animalistic noises and yells of pleasure.

* * *

Percy couldn't make a choice as he looked all the weapons over. Sure, he had already chosen his primary; an MK416 with adjustable stock, red dot sights, a grip, over thirty round clip, and a grenade launcher. Bulky, but not too much so. His melee was his ever faithful sword Riptide, but there was a silver hunting dagger at his hip as a precaution. As for his secondary, that was the problem. There were many good pistols. Too many. 45's, 9MM's, there were even a few 50 calibers lying around. Ya know, for the demigod that wants to put a huge hole in something with just a pistol. Or blow up a car. Percy couldn't believe a pistol could be so destructive.

He kept pacing and looking them all over, until a pair of 1911's caught his eye. They were resting in a black leather dual belt holster. Percy grabbed the belt and held it to get a closer look. The metal was black and the weapons were 9MM with the handles covered in sheets of cherry wood. They were beautiful pistols. Percy pulled one from it's holster and noted that it had a modest weight to it and felt great in his hand. As though it were meant for him. The magazine slid out amazingly and the sights were neon white. After removing the magazine, Percy cocked it back to see how much it would resist or how difficult it would be. He was surprised to find how easy it was and how well the metal slid back and stayed in place.

Percy flicked the switch on the side to make the pistol ram back to it's former position and re-inserted the magazine. He smiled softly and wrapped the belt around his waist.

"I'll take you two." he said, happy that he had finally been able to decide after almost an hour in the huge weapon shed.

"I'd hoped you would." a new voice suddenly said from the entrance.

Percy looked up to see Hephaestus leaning against the door with his arms crossed and a soft smile on his face. Percy looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd meant to give them to you as a gift eventually, but I forgot about them a year ago. The poor things were left in my workshop. Gathering dust and waiting for the day you picked them up. Poseidon was meant to give them to you for your next birthday, but..." he trailed off, not needing to state the obvious.

Percy smiled softly back at the god and gave him a nod in respect.

"Thank you."

Hephaestus waved his hand in dismissal.

"Nonsense. It was the least I could do."

Percy chuckled softly as he pulled both pistols out, and just held them to get a good feel for them. After a minute, and aiming them both at the wall experimentally, Hephaestus gestured to the arena, where a lot of muffled gunshots could be heard.

"Care to test them?" the god asked.

Percy's smile became a smirk.

"Certainly."

In the arena, there were dozens of targets set up and just as many demigods were standing fifty yards away from them. Some demigods were better than others at shooting -cough-Hunters-cough-, but it was to be expected. Most of them had barely ever even held a gun. So, this was really new to them. It was especially convenient that Ares and Hephaestus enchanted all of the weapons so that they would never run out of ammo, but still need a good five seconds to reload whenever said ammo was spent. They were shooting a range of weapons from rifles, shotguns, you name it. There were even groups being given lessons on how to throw their grenades properly by Ares. Percy spied Theseus helping out a few demigods by pointing out their flaws and correcting them.

"Now, a vampire is not just gonna stand there and let you shoot them. They are going to move a lot quicker than you are going to be capable of keeping up with. So, the best thing you can do, is predict their movements."

A few targets began moving and Theseus took a .45 from his hip before watching the targets for a moment. He aimed and turned his head back to the demigods he was teaching. Without breaking eye contact, he fired five quick shots, each hitting a target where the head would be and leaving a good sized hole. The group of young adults eye's widened as Theseus lowered the weapon.

"Once you can do that, you can and will effectively kill them. But you must never forget to cut off their head and double tap their heart. Just in case. And that's very shortly before burning them."

"No kidding." Percy muttered to himself as he remembered when he stabbed Paul through the heart and it did nothing.

The son of Poseidon stood with one pistol in his right hand and took aim. Percy was not unfamiliar with guns. Not at all. He remembered getting proper safety lessons and actually going out to a range with Paul and some of his friends a few times. So, his instincts easily kicked in as he settled the sights on the bullseye and fired. What surprised him, was when it hit the dead center of the target, leaving a good four inch hole. Percy smirked at the target before emptying the clip into the paper, all twelve rounds hitting the center. After five seconds, the gun cocked and it was ready to fire again. Percy turned to Hephaestus with a grin.

"It's amazing."

A proud smirk made it's way to the god's face as he made a small mock bow.

"Why thank you, I try." Hephaestus joked.

"No, I mean it, Hephaestus. These are great." Percy praised.

Hephaestus chuckled softly, but conceded. After a few more words, the god of smiths left Percy to his devices. Percy took the time to shoot a few more targets before going over to the moving ones. Watching the pattern they went in, he decided to try something. Pointing his pistol at the proper areas first and memorizing where to shoot, he turned his head to face a wall a long distance behind him. After waiting a beat, Percy fired at the targets. He hoped he'd see a hit mark, but when he turned back, was disappointed. Sure, Percy did better than you would think, but he still missed all of them. He sighed as he looked at his work. Barely five inches away from where they needed to be.

"You almost had it, Perce." his thoughts were interrupted by Theseus, "But you lack focus."

Theseus leaned against the safety bar as he stood next to Percy.

"Then how do I do it?" Percy asked.

Theseus pushed off his spot and stood closer to the son of the sea. He crossed his arms as he gestured to the targets.

"It's not just about watching their pattern or how they move. Put your pistol back up." Percy did as instructed, "Watch them closely and carefully while taking deep breathes in and out. It's just you and the targets right now."

Percy did as Theseus said, taking a deep breathe from his nose and out his mouth. Then, he tried something. Calling upon his wolf as he concentrated. Percy's eyes went red, making Theseus smirk as he watched. Percy turned his head, and after waiting a second, fired. He waited after letting a breathe out and his eyes went back to normal before turning back. Theseus was still smirking as Percy saw he had hit all of the bulls eyes. Theseus patted him on the shoulder as Percy smiled.

"Very good. Next lesson, do it without cheating." Theseus said as he began walking away.

"What?!" Percy exclaimed, his eyebrows lowering in question.

"You used your wolf eyes. I did not." Theseus answered as he left.

Theseus chuckled softly as he heard Percy yell,

"Aw, c'mon man!"

* * *

Theseus was just looking out from the meal pavilion as the sun dipped lower and lower. Tonight was when it would happen. Once the sun was gone, the full moon would creep up from the mountains and the demigods would forcibly be turned. Theseus still remembers the first time he turned to his wolf form when he was very young. The pain, how helpless he was, how much he screamed, and then it was gone. Replaced by a wild and primal urge. The thirst to hunt and get blood on his lips. It was the most dominant feeling he had ever felt in his life. The want to just go wild. The only feeling that ever rivaled it in strength, was his righteous fury.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts and his meal, that he barely noticed Reyna walk over and lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her smiling face, but he detected a twinge of fear in her eyes. Theseus didn't need to assume. He knew she was afraid of going into that cell for the night. It more than likely brought up many unpleasant memories.

"We're about to make our way down. Will you come with me? Please?" her tone was calm and collected, but Theseus knew she was all but begging on the inside.

"Of course." he answered without hesitation and grabbed her hand as he stood.

She gripped his hand tightly as they walked with the others and a fair amount of onlookers decided to follow not too far behind. Theseus took the time to look at her as they were almost to their destination. She was looking straight ahead, her grip still tight. He stopped her as they made it to the stairs and the sun was almost gone.

"Reyna." he said softly as he rested a hand against the side of her face, "You will be alright. I will be waiting for you. And I will take care of you in the morning. Okay?

Reyna leaned into his warm and comforting touch as he pulled her close to him. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes as he softly kissed her forehead.

"Ego curam de te, amica mea." he told her in perfect Latin.

She looked up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and kissing him passionately. Theseus kissed her back with just as much passion and love as he held her tighter to him. After a moment, they pulled away slightly and leaned their foreheads together.

"Te amo, Teseo." she said in Spanish.

Theseus grinned down at her and kissed her softly.

"Yo también te amo, Reyna."

That's exactly what he and _his_ Reyna would say to each other. It made his heart swell even more for this woman. It made him not want to leave, but he had to eventually. Theseus was quick to take his mind off of that as he walked with her downstairs and watched as her and the others were locked in their cells. It was as silent as a graveyard as he and Percy waited in the middle of the room. They were waiting to make sure none of them could escape and would stop them if they had to. The minutes felt like hours as they waited. Then, the screaming started. Theseus turned to Percy, who went over to Annabeth's cell and was fighting the urge to open the door and try to help her and make the screaming stop.

"Don't do it, Perce." Theseus told him.

"I know, I just-" he was cut off.

"You hate the screams. You don't think I hate hearing Reyna suffer too? She was terrified when we came here." Theseus said.

Both of their eyes were red. Percy leaned with his back against the door and slid down it to sit on the cement. The muffled screams continued, until they suddenly stopped and were replaced by roars and growls. Percy's eyes widened when he felt something his the door, hard. It didn't even move. The hinges and locks held strong against his girlfriend as he stood up and stepped away as more banging occured. The others were doing similar as their unleashed wolves now struggled to escape their prisons.

"They're gettin wiley." Theseus stated as the roaring and banging was soon accompanied by clawing.

Percy sighed as he looked at the floor in shame.

"I did this." he said, "I'm making them go through this."

Percy was surprised by a hard punch hitting him in his right cheek and sending him into a wall. He groaned and rubbed his cheek and looked up to see a glaring Theseus staring him down.

"Don't you dare ever say that shit again." he grabbed the front of Percy's shirt and hoisted him to his feet, "They chose this, Percy. They did. Not you. You didn't hold them down and bite them, did you?"

"No!" Percy exclaimed angrily.

"Then stop bitching about it!" Theseus yelled in his face, "They made the decision to become this. They knew the risks and sacrifices and how it would affect those around them. It was all because they wanted to protect the ones they care about from an enemy they had no idea was real until now. Don't tarnish their sacrifice by blaming yourself, Percy. I won't let you."

Percy was shocked by this. Not many people had talked to him like that before. He sighed again. Theseus was right. No matter how much Percy wanted to deny it, he knew it was pointless to blame himself.

"Sorry." Percy said softly.

Theseus let out a sigh of his own as he let Percy go and they just stood there in the middle of the room again.

"It's alright, Perce. I know how to straighten you out when you go into shameful hero mode."

This made the son of Poseidon chuckle as Theseus smirked. They listened to the noises all around the room, when a thought occured to Percy.

"What is this other me like?" he inquired.

"Why you want to know?" Theseus responded, looking at him.

Percy shrugged.

"Curious. Besides, might as well make a conversation to fill the long night ahead."

Theseus nodded. He was right. They were in for one shit show of a night.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Dear reviewers,**_

 _ **You have a point there about the more powerful .45 pistol, but ask yourself, which ammunition is known for being more accurate and which pistol more concealable? Sure, the .45 will put a bigger hole in something, but there's still the fact the 9MM can hold more ammo and is a little less bulky. That said, I'm not taking a dump on .45's. My favorite caliber, as a matter of fact. I was just thinking more along the lines of a tactical perspective. I actually did see it as sacrilege at first, but then I just didn't really care much. All in all, you made a good point. Thanks for the feedback. BTW, at least I didn't make him use a Glock. Am I right?**_

 _ **OH! And, by the way, do all of you hardcore PC followers who were here from the very beginning(I'm talking the first version of this story)see what I'm seeing? We're at chapter seventeen and this story is not even near over yet. Ground breaker. For those of you who don't know, the last version I had of this story was over in seventeen chapters. Seventeen lazily written chapters! Not today, ladies and gents! LOL.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry about the wait.**_

 _ **-DarthRath**_

* * *

It didn't take long for Theseus to cover the basics on what happened in his world and what was different. As well as telling the eager son of Poseidon a fair bit more about his life. Ya know, random personal questions. What's your favorite food, color, animal, etc. Percy gathered he was one of those anti hero types. Theseus killed his enemies. Sometimes because he had to, others because he liked it. That unsettled him, but when you've gone through what the son of Hestia had, Percy guessed that he had good reason to like killing horrible beings from time to time. Theseus had also taken the time to explain about that bible he had used to pretty much fuck over the vampires hard with a rusty fork right up the ass.

Now, the two were back in the meal hall after making sure Percy's pack couldn't break free. Theseus and Percy both were thankful that they couldn't shift to their alpha forms yet. Both had big mugs in their hands, Percy drinking some rum while Theseus had meade as they sat at table three. A few deities had joined them. Poseidon was next to Percy with Theseus across from them. Hermes, Apollo, Hestia at her hearth, Hades, Athena, and even Hera was among them. Each had their own alcohol with the ladies drinking wine from gold goblets. The moon was high in the night sky, but it was barely getting to midnight. Apollo and Hermes laughed after Theseus finished a story, the rest also letting out noises of amusement.

"So….So let me get this straight." Hermes said through the laughter, "You scared the guy so bad, he literally dropped dead right on the spot and this was all because he copped a feel on her ass?!"

After Theseus smirked and nodded, the god of thieves lost it again.

"Did you really have to go so far over my counterpart?" Hera asked with a soft smile.

Theseus shrugged and took a sip of his meade.

"She's MY woman. No one touches MY women." he said, looking the goddess in the eye and making a jolt of pleasure and some excitement run up her spine, "Sure, I don't care too much if some loser thinks he or she's got a chance with one of them and flirts. They can take care of themselves." Theseus chuckled, "Emilia once said to a man that her dick was probably bigger than his. He fucked off real quick." everyone laughed before he went serious again, "But I won't tolerate some pervert getting handsy with one of them. I took a man's hand off once because of it. Can't remember why, but I know Athena was involved."

Athena actually blushed as he smirked at her as she sat at her table. The goddess fiddled with her wine, looking down at it as the dark red liquid swished around in her glass.

"You never said how you and my counterpart ended up together…." she asked, barely above a whisper as she still looked down.

Theseus took his time to think about that one, making the goddess of wisdom practically sit on the edge of her seat in anticipation, along with a few others.

"I don't really know how that started. I spent a considerable amount of time in the camp and Olympian libraries. There were a few times where you would be there and we would just enjoy each other's company. We would play chess sometimes too. And then, there was one day where you wanted to fight me. I defeated you. I can only guess that you liked it that I was able to do so. Because I was a worthy opponent or something of that nature. So, we started sparring often. One day, our fight lead to a certain different style of combat. The nude wrestling kind."

The demigod couldn't help but smirk as Athena's face went an amusing shade of red. Until he felt a good amount of anger directed at him. Theseus kept his smirk, however, when his eyes turned to the jealous gaze of Poseidon. His eyes went brown and Poseidon looked on in disbelief as he heard the demigod's voice in his head.

 _"_ _Calm down, grandfather. I' m not going to steal your woman. Reyna's the one I want…..Maybe Hera too."_

The god still stared in disbelief as conversations kept going on around him and Theseus' eyes went back to normal.

"I can totally imagine Athena going for the only man that could best her." Hermes said with a chuckle.

The god's amusement was swiftly interrupted by said goddess' empty glass impacting with the side of his head. The cup shattered and embedded a few shards into his cheek as the rest fell to the floor and he yelled in pain.

"What the fuck, Athena?! I was kidding!" he exclaimed.

Apollo began healing his brother as the wisdom goddess just shrugged her shoulders with mock nonchalance.

"Felt like it." she said as a new cup of wine appeared.

Everyone chuckled before the calm and cheery atmosphere was quickly destroyed by a loud BANG. A huge beam of light and power blew a hole through the roof and stopped at the marble floor. Theseus instantly recognized it as everyone got up, drawing weapons in preparation. He frowned at this, figuring the Olympians must not be on great terms with this pantheon. That was not all, however. The demigod also noticed a familiar white light outside of the hall. It looked like there was more than one pantheon paying them a visit tonight. Not to mention the orange portal that was opening in the back of the hall. When everything dispersed, the familiar faces of Odin, Thor, Frigg, and Freya themselves greeted him as said deities stood in the middle of the area. Yggdrasil was scorched into the ground under their feet from the Bifrost transporting them to Midgard. The gods looked just as he expected they would. Odin was at the front, holding Gungnir tightly in his hand. He wore gold armor with an eye patch over his left eye. A gold helm rested atop his head that had wings on both sides. His white hair was long, as was his beard as it was currently resting against the middle of his chest plate. Thor wore similar armor, but his was silver in color and he wore no helm. His blond hair was long and so was his red beard. Mjolnir was gripped in his right hand, resting securely at his side. Frigg was next to her husband and wearing elegant light armor with a sword at her right hip. Her dirty blond hair was tied in one large and long braid and trailed down to her mid back. She looked middle aged, just like Odin.

And then there was Freya. Theseus' heart skipped a beat at his lover's doppelganger. She was gorgeous. Her gold blond hair waved freely and framed her face perfectly. Then, there was the armor she was wearing. It was armor worthy of her war and death domains. As was the battle ax and shield lashed to her back. Not to mention the Valkyrie helm she was holding against her left hip. The Norse gods looked around until all their eyes settled on Theseus. He stared back as Freya's blue orbs connected with his. The Olympians present all kept their guards up as Theseus couldn't help himself from taking a few steps forward. He and Freya were at arm's length when Poseidon yelled out,

"To what do we owe this visit?! What do you all want?!" the god yelled, addressing all of the visitors.

Theseus could hear footsteps stopping not far behind him while he glanced past Freya to see who else was there. Chaos told him this would happen. That the pantheons he was associated with back home would feel his presence here. His eyes almost widened at the sight of them. The Shinto gods. Or kami, if you prefer. There were only three of them, but it was still like seeing ghosts. Not to mention the demigoddess among them. Amaterasu was standing in all her glory, her white and red kimono covered body surrounded by a soft gold glow. Her raven hair was untied and was long, stretching to her lower back. She carried no weapon, not that she really needed one. Being capable of turning into a giant white wolf that could breath fire after all. She was flanked by Fujin and Hachiman. The god of wind and the god of war. Fujin would have looked like a regular man, if not for his green skin and reverse canines that stretched past his upped lip. His red hair was wild along with his beard and he only wore black pants with a gray sash around his waist, which displayed clouds across it. His eyes were just two glowing white orbs of power that Theseus could only guess were looking at him. Hachiman was wearing a white trimmed black kimono with a katana strapped to his waist and a bow and quiver on his back. His black hair was lazily tied in a tail at the back of his head and he had a short beard and mustache. His eyes were just like Ares'. Two flaming orbs. Then, Theseus' gaze found the two familiar orange ones that glowed with power.

"Aika." he couldn't help but mutter.

The young Kitzune was as beautiful as the day he left his home. Her black hair was tied in a knot on top of her head, held together by two long silver hairpins that had sharp tipped ends in case she had to use them as weapons. She also had a katana at her waist. A crimson and white kimono was wrapped snugly around her and she looked around the same age as him. Her eyes widened, hearing him say her name. Someone speaking behind him gained his attention as he heard a weapon being drawn.

"State your name or I'll cut you in half with my ax." a deep and gravelly voice ordered, with an accent that was a mix between Scottish and Irish.

Theseus smirked as he decided to surprise the Gaelic god behind him, drawing Harbinger before hitting the root covered ax to the side and resting the tip against the god's chin. Dagda's brown eyes looked at him with both surprise and familiarity as he traced the sword down to it's wielder. Dagda looked just as he did in Theseus' home world. Shoulder length brown hair, bushy beard, and big bellied. The deity was huge, standing at seven feet tall with plenty of muscle to match. He wore just a gray shirt, brown pants, fur boots, and a light blue vest. He almost looked just like Hephaestus. Not far behind him was Ana herself. A beautiful crown rested atop her head along with a thin veil that went to her shoulders. Her blond hair was in two braids on either side of her head and her blue eyes were staring at him with caution, but also recognition. She was wearing a green regal dress that went down almost to her bare feet. After he was done his examination, Theseus spoke loudly for all to hear.

"My name is Theseus Decimus Reid. Son of Alexander and Andromeda Reid. Adopted son and champion of Hestia, grandson of Poseidon and Jupiter, champion of Hera and the Amazons, Praetor of Rome, king of the wolves, rightful heir of the dragon slayer, dragon rider, champion of Thanatos, and alpha werewolf."

A few gasps were heard as the goddess Ana looked to be on the brink of tears as she looked at the demigod and the sword he was holding. She pushed away his sword from Dagda and enveloped the man in a tight embrace before he could react. Ana was crying as he slowly wrapped his free arm around her.

"Is it true? Are you my grandson?" she asked.

Theseus smiled sadly and pulled away a little so he could look her in the eyes as she wiped her tears furiously.

"I am your grandson, but not from this world." he told her.

She looked down at Harbinger and he held it up for her without a word. She held it in her hands, being careful with the blade as Dagda went close to her side to see it too. The long sword seemed to come to life in her hands, the ancient runes on it glowing with power.

"The god killer. Forged for the purpose of driving it through the hearts of dragons and the Olympians." Dagda said softly.

After quick glares were exchanged between them and the present Olympians, Theseus took his sword back. He had a question for these two gods, and he hoped for a positive answer.

"Lady Ana, Lord Dagda, may I ask a question?" receiving nods, he went on, "A demigoddess named Emilia Ryan, have you ever heard of her?"

He frowned and his heart stopped as both of their faces fell.

"How do you know my daughter from your world?" Dagda asked sadly.

Theseus simply answered by making a silver amulet appear. A thin circle the size of his palm with the Celtic symbols for love, marriage, and two wolves across it. A leather cord was tied through the top to hold it in place. Dagda grabbed it and stared as a tear went down his face. It would have been the same necklace he was going to give his daughter when she chose her mate and husband.

"In my world, she is alive. And I am her mate." Theseus stated.

Dagda looked back up at him as Theseus took back the amulet and put it back in his pocket dimension.

"My daughter, she…..she died fighting Lycaon. I told her not to accept his challenge, but she did. All because he wanted to prove he was stronger and destroy any alpha werewolf that could be a problem for him." Dagda responded, his tone and demeanor angrier with every word.

Theseus' eyes went red as he glared at nothing, everyone grabbed something and tried to keep themselves upright as the world started shaking around them, but it soon stopped as the demigod breathed heavily and closed his eyes to quell the fire that tried to spread from him along with the desire to find Lycaon and rip him limb from limb. Meanwhile, all everyone else present could do was watch and listen.

"Where….Where did you bury her?" he asked softly, opening his still red eyes.

"Her favorite place to go next-" Theseus cut him off, already knowing.

"A secret pool deep in the forest that no one else knew existed."

Dagda nodded and before anyone knew it, Theseus was gone in a flash of flames. Ana was quick to go after him, leaving the god behind as he looked to everyone else.

"So, I suppose you are all here for the same reason?" he asked the Norse and Shinto gods.

All of them nodded as the Greeks slowly let their guard down. After being assured that they would not be attacked. Percy sighed with relief, but then realized he would have to be the one to help explain the situation to all these deities. The son of Poseidon was surprised when Thor walked forward and reached with his free hand for a handshake.

"The legendary Percy Jackson." he said.

* * *

It was a little bit past four in the morning in the UK, but Theseus didn't care. The moon was providing plenty of light anyway. And for him, it might as well have been daytime thanks to his enhanced sight. He walked slowly through the trees, wanting more than anything for this to not be true. Theseus always wondered what would have happened if he hadn't killed Lycaon before he could get to Emilia. Now, he knew, and it tore him apart. Sure, he had more than just a bond with his other lovers, but Emilia was different. She was an alpha. A werewolf demigod just like him. Their bond was more than just love. They were soul mates. It was like Lyara all over again. Theseus couldn't hold the tears back anymore as he made it to the pool. The nature around it was so alive and at peace. The water was still and clear, it's color a beautiful and perfect blue. It was a haven. Not far to the right, there was a tomb stone. Theseus walked up to it as more tears fell and he dropped to his knees. Written in Gaelic across the stone was,

 _"Emilia Ryan A true warrior queen among demigoddesses An amazing daughter and an even more amazing werewolf May her spirit be as free and wild in the afterlife as it was in the land of the living"_

At the bottom, the date read 1993-2016. Theseus held his medallion in his hand tightly as he put fresh flowers over her grave with his other hand. He noticed Ana kneeling next to him as tears kept falling down his cheeks.

"Back in my home world, for Em and I, it was love at first sight." Theseus started as a gentle breeze went through the area, "Not long after we met, the wolves in us knew we were soul mates. A few months after we met, we made love in that pool and she wrapped this around my neck." he looked toward the water as he handed Ana the necklace, "I chuckled and asked her what she was doing and she smiled before simply telling me in that angelic voice that she wanted to marry me."

Ana chuckled softly as tears ran down her face as well.

"That's so like her. She never did beat around the bush." she said.

Theseus smiled a soft and sad smile.

"Yeah. She never does in my world either. Always a straight shooter." he agreed, "Gods, I love her so much. She didn't care that I had other women that loved me too thanks to that fucking love goddess' curse. Just as long as we had each other, she was happy."

There was a long silence as both of them just mourned. Ana rested a hand on Theseus' shoulder as he closed his eyes tightly, wanting to forget all of this. It hurt. The pain was so terrible that it almost made him want to beg Chaos to send him home so he could see Emilia alive and well. So he could see that beautiful smile and hear her voice and hold her and tell her how much he loved her. The wolf in him was taking this so hard. As if a knife had been shoved through his heart. No. Theseus knew how that felt. This was worse. He was breathing heavily and Ana noticed, wrapping her arms tightly around him from his side.

"Grandson, you need to calm down. She's still alive in your world. Do you hear me? Listen to me, Theseus. I may not know you in this world, but I know how you must be feeling right now. Don't lose yourself. Fight it." she told him, trying to give him comfort.

It was a few minutes, but eventually, Theseus calmed down as Ana pulled away. He looked down at the grave and a long breath escaped him before he spoke in Gaelic.

"Tha mi cho duilich nach b 'urrainn dhomh a bhith ann dhut, mo ghaol. Tha mi cho duilich nach b 'urrainn dhomh do shàbhaladh. Tha mi an dòchas gun lorg thu sìth san ath bheatha. Is toigh leam leat, mo bhean."

More tears went down Ana's face at the beautiful parting words. Theseus wiped his face, his eyes had been red the entire time. As he put the medallion around his neck, he realized his wolf was not upset anymore. No. Both he and his inner beast had settled on only two feelings now. Fury and hatred.

"I swear on my soul, I'll kill him for you, my love." he said before he began walking away.

The mother goddess was quick to rise too and walk next to him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he turned to smile gratefully at her.

"Thank you for coming here with me, Lady Ana." he said.

The goddess smiled back and waved her free hand.

"No formalities. You may be from another earth, but please call me grandmother." she told him.

"Why did you trust me so fast?" Theseus inquired as they walked.

Ana thought it over for only a second.

"Because I see my son in you, Theseus. You have his spirit and strength. Not to mention the sword. I would know that blade anywhere. It's impossible to make a perfect replica of it. I remember the day I asked a group of both elf and dwarf smiths to forge it so our land could be protected from any forces that could harm us. First, it was the dragons. Then, the Olympians. Those runes that go across the blade are like a poison to immortals. That's why anything it cuts that has ichor going through it feels unimaginable pain. We made it capable of killing Zeus."

"Aye, ya did." Theseus agreed.

There was a pleasant silence until they returned to New York by a portal the goddess opened up for them. The area went silent as the two entered the hall and the portal closed behind them. It was then that Theseus had to sit at a large table that was made so all the visiting gods could sit. The son of Hestia was at the head of the table, his eyes still a glowing red as the deities and demigoddess took in his and Percy's words. To show more proof, Theseus showed his tattoos and laid Wolf Claw on the table and handed it to Hachiman. The god of war's eyes widened as he saw the makers mark above the guard.

"It's true. The look and feel of this weapon….I made it..." Hachiman confirmed.

For the Norse, Theseus brought out his battle ax. It was forged by the same dwarves that crafted Mjolnir. The haft stretched to roughly six feet long and was made of wood from the heart tree itself with pieces of leather wrapped around a few spots so he could grip it. The blade was made from a similar metal of Mjolnir, but from a different meteor. Along the left side of the blade, it's name was written in Nordic.

"Fury." Odin said with a soft smile, "Good name."

The king tossed the ax back to him and Theseus caught it with ease before laying it in front of him.

"You any good with it, demigod?" Freya asked, a hidden challenge in her words.

For the first time in almost an hour, Theseus' eyes went back to their normal green/blue as he smirked at the goddess.

"Would you like to find out, my lady?" he responded.

Of course she could quell his rage. All of his lover's were good at making him calm and relaxed. Why did he have to be seeing them all and not be able to have them? Was this some kind of punishment? It had to be.

Freya went to stand and make good on her challenge, but she was stopped by Aika. Her eyes connected with Theseus' again as she spoke.

"How do you know me?" she asked softly and professionally.

Her demeanor changed when Theseus answered.

"In the earth I come from, you and I are lovers. Along with Freya, Hera, Athena, and a demigoddess from this camp that is currently going through her first werewolf change." he said bluntly, "Along with a Celtic demigoddess. Her name was Emilia."

Freya and Aika both looked at him with disbelief as their faces went an amusing shade of crimson. Hera chuckled as she took another sip of wine.

"I couldn't believe it either when he told me." the queen of Olympus said.

Theseus' eyes glowed brown as they connected with Freya's again. The goddess froze as her eyes went brown as well before Theseus did the same to Aika. They both gained far off looks as he said,

"Let me make it easier for you to understand." he reached his hand out to Hera, "My queen…."he trailed off as if asking permission.

Hera stood up and sat next to him as she grabbed his hand. The goddess looked into his eyes and began seeing memories of him and her doppelganger. She gained a far off look as well, a soft smile gracing her features.

"What did you do to them?" Percy asked.

Theseus looked to him.

"I didn't want to go into a long and detailed explanation, so they are currently seeing the memories I have with their other selves."

"How do you have this ability?" Hestia asked.

Her adoptive son smiled softly.

"Hera gave me powers of the mind when she made me her champion. Not long after, she helped me train with them. She'd hidden these abilities from you all for centuries. With my mind, I can show someone memories, influence them, and even move things just by thinking it." Theseus explained.

"Sooooo, you're a jedi." Percy stated, making a few laugh and chuckle.

Theseus rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Pretty much. Yes."

After he said this, the two goddesses and demigoddess left their trances and shook their heads. Hera's face was the same amusing shade of red as the other two.

"Wow." all three said at once.

Theseus chuckled as he grabbed his mug of meade and took another sip. Before anyone could react, the demigod had turned to see not just Freya, but also Aika pointing their weapons at him.

"How dare you defile me!" both yelled before turning to one another, "Stop doing that!"

"What? Neither of you liked it?" the wolf king asked with a mock pout.

"No!…..Yes…..M-maybe….." Aika said, Freya just looking at him angrily with a blush.

Theseus sighed after taking another sip. Looking at them seriously, he said,

"I swear on my soul and honor, my love for your counterparts is real and genuine. I didn't ask for a harem. I'd have been happy with just one of you, but no. Aphrodite had to curse me because I told her what I thought of her. Granted, it wasn't one of my better moments, but she was trying to take advantage of me at a moment of weakness."

Freya stepped closer and rested the blade of her ax against his throat.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you, demigod." she growled out.

"Because I love you." Theseus responded without hesitation.

This made her pause. Percy had taken out his faithful pen in case he needed to intervene or help. He watched as it seemed that Theseus and the goddess were at a standoff as they looked intensely into each other's eyes. Theseus stepped closer to her, making the blade press more into his neck.

"Do it. Go ahead, war goddess. You want to kill me? Be my guest. But it won't change my mind. I would die for you, Freya. The same goes for you, Aika." he said as he quickly glanced at the demigoddess, "I have a mission here. That's the only other reason I can give you. You kill me, Percy won't learn properly how to be a werewolf/demigod."

Freya seemed to take this into thought for a good long two minutes before just yelling in frustration and throwing her ax, which ended up embedded into a wall. She tossed her shield to the floor before grabbing the demigod by the collar and forcing their lips together. Everyone watched the scene with shock as Theseus kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. A soft groan escaped her as they both angled their heads and kissed each other harder. Freya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as they went on. Until Percy cleared his throat. The goddess looked dazed as she panted and Theseus looked down at her with a smirk as she pulled away and was quick to go back to her seat, looking comically bashful. Thor chuckled and was about to say something, but she immediately kept him quiet by punching him and sending him flying into a wall. Many laughed while Aika sheathed her katana and stepped close to Theseus. She spoke her next words in Japanese.

"Anata ga itta koto wa subete hontōdesuka? Kono hoka no watashi ni hontōni jōnetsu o kanjimasu ka?" she asked.

"Subete no tango. Tokuni kioku ni." was his response.

Percy could only assume he was confirming whatever she was asking. Especially since the demigoddess only blushed more and, like Freya, became bashful before going back to her seat her head down. Amaterasu giggled and poked the kitzune in her shoulder.

"Aw, Aika. Did you like what he showed you?"

The poor demigoddess did not answer, which made the kami laugh at her expense. The hall was silenced as Odin cleared his throat for attention as Thor glared at Freya as he sat back down, rubbing his jaw.

"Well, moving past all of this harem business. I for one would like to know more about you, Theseus Reid." he requested.

Theseus sat back down at the head of the table and gestured with his hand after sighing again.

"Shoot."

 _"Yup," Percy thought, "This was definitely going to be a long night."_


End file.
